Teen Titans: The Story Continues
by TigerVolcano5000
Summary: It has been a while since the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil and the Teen Titans are getting back into their regular routine. But now, from out of the shadows, a new threat arises. A threat that proves to be more dangerous than the Brotherhood. The team must pull together all of their resources and push themselves to the limit as they prepare to face their most powerful foe yet.
1. Battling the Beast

**(Author's Note:Hello there everybody. TigerVolcano5000 here and I would like to welcome you guys to my very** _ **first**_ **fanfiction story ever. I've been reading many stories on here for the past few years and I've only figured out how to put up my own account about a week or so ago. I guarantee if you will not be disappointed if you just give me and my stories a chance because this is the first I've published on this website. I should mention that this story was inspired by a story called "Teen Titans: Season Six" by Skychild101. So, when you have some time, check out his stories. I'm sure many will agree that they should have made a sixth season to the 2003 Teen Titans series, and I'm** _ **so**_ **angry that they didn't. But, that's what fanfiction is for! This is my idea as to how a season six of Teen Titans could have played out. Again, just give my stories a chance and I will make sure that you don't regret it.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 **Chapter One: Battling the Beast**

In was nighttime in the metropolis of Jump City, and a lone eagle flew far above in the sky. But this particular eagle was different than most of its kind. For starters, the eagle was green and it also was looking very intensely for something. Then, it heard an explosion coming from a recycling plant down below and went to investigate. As the eagle reached the ground, it morphed into a green gorilla and smashed the door open. It then walked inside, looking around and being ready to fight in case something happened. It then heard explosions followed by a feminine scream. It raced toward the other room that was filled with and saw a teenage girl smash into the wall next to it. She had purple eyes, pale skin, and blue hair. She wore a dark blue cloak and boots, a black suit, and a red and gold belt. The gorilla morphed into a green-skinned human boy with fangs and pointed ears who wore a purple suit and gray belt. "Raven"! He rushed over to her side and helped her up, "Are you okay"? She rubbed her head, "Yeah, I'm fine Beast Boy".

Beast Boy looked at where Raven was thrown and saw four three standing in the middle of the room and a large smoke cloud which they were glaring at. Three of them were teenagers just like Beast Boy and Raven. One was a tall African-American man who was mostly machine and had blue armor around a large portion of his body. His left eye was a red cybernetic one and his right arm was a cannon he had pointed at the smoke cloud. One was girl who was flying in the air who had orange skin and long red hair. Her gloves, boots, and outfit (which exposed her naval) were purple and her hands and eyes were glowing with green energy. The last one was a fair skinned boy with spiky black hair and a white mask. He had a red outfit, green pants, and black & yellow cape, and was holding out a gray staff. Light began coming from the cloud and, as the smoke cleared, Beast Boy was able to perfectly see the enemy. This creature had red eyes, stood over eight-feet tall, and had a body that was completely engulfed in flames. "Cyborg! Starfire! Attack from two different directions! Try to get it off balance"! The fair skinned guy shouted. Starfire flew into the air and began pelting the creature with green bolts of energy which she's named "starbolts", and Cyborg jumped behind it, charged up his sonic cannon, and blasted in the back with a blue beam of energy. The leader took out three small disks and threw them at the creature, and they exploded on impact. He then jumped up and smashed it in the face with his staff. But when he tried to hit the creature again, it caught his staff and melted in its fiery grip. It then pointed its hand at his chest and fired off a powerful blast of flame which threw the boy into the wall.

"Robin"! Starfire exclaimed, before going off to help her friend. Cyborg ran up and began unleashing a barrage of punches onto the creature, who ended up backhanding him away. Deciding that they have had enough, Beast Boy and Raven jumped into the fight to help their friends. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"! Raven's eyes glowed white and her hands were covered in black energy as she telekinetically tore metal from the walls and floor and used it to wrap up the creature. Beast Boy then morphed into a woolly mammoth and rammed into the creature, sending it crashing into the wall. "Good to have to back with us, dude", Cyborg said to Beast Boy as he and Raven were joined by the rest of the team. "Yeah, doesn't look like the situation got any better with me gone". "Unfortunately, no", Robin said as he took out two of his birdarangs.

The creature stood up, having melted the metal off of itself, and stared at the teens with its emotionless face. It put its hand in a barrel filled with metal scraps next to it and, immediately, the fire on its body went out and its orange skin turned into a shining silver color. Both of its hands then morphed into hammers and it attacked. It swung one of its hammers at Beast Boy and sent him flying into the wall. It slammed the other one down on Robin but he back flipped out of the way and threw a blue disk at the creature which caused it to freeze in seconds. The team was cautious as they slowly moved toward their frozen enemy. Then, in an instant, the beast broken out of its prison and sent its foes flying. Beast Boy stood up and transformed into a T-Rex. It then roared in the face of the monster, bit down on its upper body, and slammed it into a wall with such strength, it caused the beast to go flying outside. It stood up and saw their entire team glaring and ready for a fight. All six of them noticed that some dark clouds were beginning to form in the air and it looked like it was going to rain very soon. Robin addressed his team, "Alright titans, we can't let this thing get away again. We have to end this before the rain starts, otherwise it'll be able to absorb the water and escape". The team all nodded as they saw the creature turn one of its hands into a mace. It then jumped into the air and the team was able to dodge before it smashed on the ground. Cyborg opened up his shoulders and fired six missiles at the creature, who used its arms to block the attack. Starfire then raced over and blasted the beast with her laser vision, forcing it back. She then grabbed its waist, flew up, and threw it toward the ground. It was able to catch its balance and land on its feet, but the ground began rising and engulfed it completely. It was Raven who was using her magic to try to hold the creature in place. But the beast was stronger and was able to burst out of the prison. Then, with surprising speed, it grabbed Raven and threw her into Starfire. The creature was then blasted into a tree by Cyborg's sonic cannon, which was keep it from moving. It was slowly able to raise its arm and form a shield to protect itself. With the shield, the creature was now able to walk forward and move closer to Cyborg. He tried to increase the power of its sonic cannon but, while it was able to push it back a few inches, it wasn't strong enough to stop it completely.

Once the creature got close enough, it grabbed Cyborg's cannon arm, twisted it, and then gave him a powerful kick to the chest which sent him sprawling across the ground. It heard pounding on the ground and turned to see that Beast Boy had morphed into a rhinoceros. The creature was able to stop the charging Beast Boy in his tracks with its augmented strength. It then lifted him up and threw him into the side of the recycling plant. Robin then jumped on its back and, while it tried to shake him off, he planted a small device on the side of its neck and then jumped off. The creature turned around, glared at the Boy Wonder, and charged with its hands turned into long spikes. Robin smirked, pulled out a remote, and pressed the button. This activated the device and the creature was stopped in its tracks as the device unleashed a powerful current of electricity. Thunder boomed in the air and Robin looked up to see the storm cloud was getting larger and they were running out of time. Robin called to his team, "Beast Boy hold it still! Everybody else, prepare to attack with everything you've got"! Beast Boy changed into his Sasquatch form and used his strength to hold the creature in place. Robin took out multiple explosive disks, Raven readied her magic, Cyborg placed his sonic cannon at full power, and Starfire charged up her starbolts. Once he saw that everybody was ready, Robin shouted, "Beast Boy, move"! Beast Boy morphed into a hummingbird as his teammates unleashed everything they had at the creature. This caused a powerful explosion, which knocked each member of the team back. They all, slowly, stood back up and, when the smoke cleared, they saw bits and pieces of the creature which was revealed to be a machine. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed as it started to pour. "Everyone alright"? Robin asked as he looked back at his team. "Circuits might be a little damaged, but I'll be fine", Cyborg said as he inspected his arm that the creature twisted. "I'll live", Raven stated, in her usual monotone voice. "I'm okay", Starfire replied as she floated to the ground with her team. "I'm alright", Beast Boy, though he sounded upset and his teammates understood why. Cyborg pressed a few buttons on his arm and the T-Car, a blue car which was one of their primary means of transportation, drove up and stopped right next to them. "Come on, let's head home", Cyborg said as he got in the driver's seat and the rest of the titans followed. The drive back to their headquarters and home, Titans Tower, was long from where they were and was pretty quiet. Not only because of the difficulty they had when dealing with that monster but also because of the fact that they knew that Beast Boy definitely wasn't in the mood for conversation right now.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

It had been a couple hours since the team had defeated the creature that they faced and, while the rest of the team was sleeping or getting ready to sleep, Beast Boy was sitting on the living room sofa. "(Yawn), hey man. What are you still doing up"? Beast Boy turned to see, a very tired, Cyborg standing near the entrance. "Nothing, dude. Just thinking". "Terra"? Beast Boy was silent after Cyborg asked, which gave him his answer.

Terra was a geokinetic who was a close friend of the titans, and she even joined their team for a while. But it was later revealed that, the whole time, Terra was working with Slade, the team's most cunning and most hated enemy. She betrayed and almost killed them. Later on, she ended up sacrificing her own life to save theirs and destroy Slade. She was turned to stone and, since then, the team has tried to find any way to restore her but to no avail. Then, earlier today, Beast Boy saw a girl who he claimed had been Terra. The team wanted to know if it really was Terra or not, but Beast Boy wasn't his usual talkative self when he came to help them. "Did you find out if it was her or not"? "Yes it was her. But, she doesn't want anything to do with being a superhero". Cyborg only nodded. He, and the rest of the team, knew that Beast Boy had a thing for Terra and he took it the hardest when she betrayed them. Cyborg put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, "I'm really sorry, man. But just moping about isn't really going to help anybody. If Terra really doesn't want to go back into the superhero life, we should respect that". Beast Boy sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right". Cyborg smiled and patted his friend on the back, "Alright, (yawn), I'm going to lie down". He walked over to the entrance and placed his hand on a hand scanner. The scanner beeped and spoke in a robotic voice, "Security system, online".

"Night, BB". "Night, dude". When Cyborg left, Beast Boy got some time to think to himself about his friend had just told him. He had a very good point. He really care for Terra but if she wanted a normal life, who was he to stand in her way? He stood and walked to his room, maybe he'll feel better in the morning.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The titans left the recycling center almost immediately after they defeated the android. Because of this, they didn't see was a hooded man step out of the forest after their departure. He wore a brown cloak that completely covered his body and a hood that covered his entire face. He had black boots and fingerless gloves which showed pale skin. He was holding a strange machine and was, apparently, searching for something. The machine began beeping as the man reached a certain area, so he began searching and found the remains of the android. "Extremely damaged. The reconstruction will be difficult and time-consuming, but not impossible". He spent the next few minutes making sure to gather all of the pieces of the destroyed android. Once he did, he looked at Titans Tower and smirked, "Soon titans. Soon we'll see if you really are as good of heroes as I hear. Although, I personally doubt it". With that, he went into the forest and disappeared in the shadows.

 **(Author's Note: And there we go, my first chapter on my first story. I really hoped that you guys enjoyed it. Again I want to apologize if it is not the best story you've ever read, but I have just started on this website, so give me a little while to get better. But, I really do appreciate you guys taking time out of your busy schedules to read my story and I hope that you will continue to do so as I work. My plan is to post the next chapter by Sunday but I want to hear what some of you think of it before I continue. Tell me what you think, any improvements that need to be made, and , overall, anything I can do to make reading the story more enjoyable. So, who is this mysterious new villain? And what does he want with the titans? You'll have to find out next week. Check the story every once in a while because I will post a new chapter you guys and gals so much for reading and I'll see you next time.)**


	2. Sibling Rivalry

**(Author's Note: I'm back everybody with another chapter of Teen Titans: The Story Continues. This one took a little longer than expected but, I was able to get it. I'll admit, I was pleasantly surprised as to how many people read the first chapter and I really do appreciate it. I will get better at writing as I continue but, for now, just bare with me. Enjoy:)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the hooded man from before**

 **Chapter Two: Sibling Rivalry**

It was a calm and peaceful night in Jump City. It was far from quiet, as there were hundreds of people who were out but there wasn't anything going wrong in the city tonight. Unfortunately for its inhabitants, that wouldn't last very long. There was a loud explosion coming from one of the city's skyscrapers. Then, green blasts of energy began raining down on the streets as the citizens began desperately trying to run away and avoid being injured or worse. While the area was covered in smoke, everybody could see a lone figure slowly floating down from the sky. From what they could tell, the figure was female and had long flowing hair. But the shock came when the smoke cleared and the figure was shown as clear as day. It was a certain alien with red hair, orange skin, and green energy on her hands.

The onlookers all collectively gasped upon seeing this. "Starfire"? A young African-American man commented upon this sight, to which Starfire smirked. "But, you're supposed to be a hero". A little girl with blonde pigtails said. Starfire's eyes glowed green, "Looks can be deceiving". She then unleashed two powerful lasers from her eyes, and laughed as the citizens scrambled around like ants trying to avoid her wrath.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The sun was rising in the horizon and the light shone on Titans Tower and through a window, into the room of the team's nicest and most polite member. Starfire sat up in her bed and yawned very loudly, before putting a smile on her face. She got up, made her bed, and decided to go out flying while her friends were sleeping. She enjoyed having some time to herself to fly for fun, as she rarely used the ability outside of a fight. She did float around the tower at times and fly for training, but this was when she could do nothing but fly and relax. Starfire was currently above the clouds, enjoying the peace and quiet. Deciding that she wanted to see her beloved city, she flew down at amazing speeds. But, the sight she saw when she flew down shocked and horrified her. She saw that a good portion of the city was either very damaged or completely destroyed. Starfire quickly took out her communicator and contacted her teammates, "Friends, the city was attacked. I require your assistance". "Roger that Star, we're on our way", Robin replied as he and the rest of their friends heard her statement. She was going to wait for her friends but, wanting an answer as to who did this, she decided to fly down and investigate. She landed and heard a voice yell, "FREEZE"! She looked around and saw the police officers who were at the scene pointing their guns at her.

Needless to say, Starfire was beyond confused and that only grew when she saw all of the civilians looking at her with fear in their eyes. "Get on the ground, now"! Starfire flinched at the officer's harsh tone, "Please tell me, did I do something wrong"? "Oh, only did all of this destruction to the city". Starfire's eyes widened at the sentence that he just said. "I, do not understand". She was now completely surrounded by nearly two dozen police officers, all of whom were pointing their guns at her. "This is your last warning! Get on the ground or we will fire". Realistically, this wasn't a threat to Starfire. Her heightened durability made her, practically, impervious to bullets and she could easily take down the officers. But she didn't want to hurt them and just wanted answers as to why everyone was either feared or hated her.

"Stop"! The citizens, officers, and Starfire looked over to see the rest of the titans driving over in the T-Car. The all piled out and formed a defensive circle around their friend. "What's going on here"?! Cyborg exclaimed. "Your friend is wanted for destroying public property last night".

All of the titans were shocked by what this man had just said about their friend. "I don't believe that". Robin snarled. "That's a lie", Raven snarled with equal intensity as Robin. "Dude, you have the wrong girl", Beast Boy defended. "You defiantly have the wrong girl", Cyborg said. "Oh really? Well, we have physical evidence". The officer took out a phone and handed it to the titans. The phone began playing a video which did show Starfire destroying the city and laughing about it. "This is impossible"! Robin exclaimed and threw the phone back to the officer. Raven glared at the officers, "Our friend would never do something like that". "Obviously, you don't know your friend as well as you think". The titans all spun around to the location of the new voice and found a middle aged man with grayish hair, fair skin, and was wearing a military uniform. Behind him dozens upon dozens of army troopers showed up, all of whom were holding rifles. "I've received orders from my superiors to bring in your alien friend in for questioning". Robin stood in front of Starfire for her protection, "You aren't taking her anywhere"! The army troopers moved a little closer, and the rest of the titans were compensating fighting if that meant protecting their friend and teammate. Starfire stepped in front of her friends, "I will go". "WHAT"?! While the army leader smirked, the titans couldn't believe their friend. "Starfire-", she put her hand up to stop Robin. "While the whole endeavor does indeed confuse me, the evidence they have is very clear. And, if there is a chance that I somehow caused all of this damage, then I should accept responsibility for my actions". The others had looks of shock of their faces as they watched their friend being hauled away by the army while the citizens cheered in the background.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The atmosphere was one of disappointment back at Titans Tower. Raven and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch while Robin paced back and forth and Cyborg was working on the titan's computer. "Anything"? Robin asked his mechanical friend. "No man. I've analyzed this footage a hundred times now, but I can't find anything abnormal about it. It's definitely a Tamaranean and a powerful one at that, but nothing to show that it isn't Starfire". "You have to keep looking, there has to be something about this that's off. I know for a fact that Starfire would never do something like this". "Um dude I hate to bring up bad memories but, that's exactly what Starfire said when you started going all rogue and criminal-y and we all know how that turned out", Beast Boy stated. He was then pulled over to raven by the ear, "Not the time", she let him go and he fell to the floor. Robin sighed, he wanted to believe that this attacker couldn't have been Starfire but all of the evidence was pointing to the fact that it was. "Whoa hang on, I've got something"1 Robin raced over to the computer in less than a second, "What is it"? "I was analyzing all technology in the area, trying to find out if the figure was a robot or a hologram". "Is it"? Beast Boy had gotten up off the floor and was peering over Cyborg's shoulder. "No, but I was able to detect a foreign technology on the attacker. I've run it through every database I have and, whatever it is, it isn't from Earth". Robin stared at the monitor and was obviously deep in thought, "Can you track it"? Cyborg smirked, "Have you forgotten who you're talking to? Already done". Robin smirked as well, if they could bring in whoever was responsible for this, they could get their friend out of the hands of the military. "Alright titans, let's move".

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Starfire was sitting down, with her legs crossed, in a cold and dark room. "Hello there", she heard a voice begin to speak, "Now listen, you and I both now that the footage proves that you're the one who attacked the city. Admit it, and I'll see if I can get you a less severe punishment". Starfire scowled at the realization that the voice was the same man who arrested her earlier. "Oh, and don't even try to break out of here. Our scientists have specially designed that room to hold some of the most powerful beings on the planet. It'll definitely hold you". Under normal circumstances, Starfire was sure that she could escape if she wanted to. But, like all Tamaraneans, her powers were linked to her emotions and they were severely weakened due to the sorrow and confusion she was feeling right now. She was probably less than a quarter of how strong she used to be. Not knowing where to look, she just spoke, "I did not cause any destruction to your city, and I'm certain that my friends are out there proving it". She heard him laughing slightly, "You're definitely a tough one. I'm trying to be nice here but, if you don't want to admit it, fine. We'll get a confession out of you soon". It was official, Starfire did _not_ like this man very much.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The titans were making their way through the city at a very fast rate. Robin was on his motorcycle, Raven and Cyborg were in the T-Car, and Beast Boy was flying overhead in the form of a falcon. They had received a signal from the alien technology in the city and they were determined to get it and whoever was behind this. "Alright titans, keep your eyes peeled and be ready. We don't know what to except from who, or what, ever we going to". Just then, they signal had been lost from their communicators. "What?! Cyborg, what happened"? "I don't know Robin, something interfered with the signal". "Great, now how are we supposed to find this thing"? They suddenly heard an explosion coming from in front of them and a building on fire. "I think we found them", Raven said, pointing toward a figure slowly flying up from the fire. The titans stopped, walked up to the attacker, and got in fighting stances. As the figure continued to fly, they were shocked to see that it looked exactly like Starfire in every way. This pseudo-Starfire looked at the titans and smirked, "Well, well, well", it even sounded like her! "I was wondering how much destruction I had to do to draw in the Teen Titans". While the others were still shocked, Robin just glared, "Why did you frame Starfire"?! The imposter pretended to think, "Oh yeah, that. Well you see, if I told you that would spoil the surprise". Robin snarled and so did the rest as the imposter laughed, "Titans, GO"! Robin chuckled a birdarangs at the imposter, who caught it and crushed it with her bare hand. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, to which the imposter deflected it with a force field and blasted him with a starbolt. Beast Boy flew above the imposter's head as a hummingbird and then morphed into a brachiosaurus to bring her down, but she caught him and threw him into a building. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"! Raven telekinetically ripped pieces of stone and metal from the area around her and threw them toward the imposter, who was able to blast them all to bits. With Raven's vision blocked by the smoke, the imposter raced over and kicked the young sorceress in the chest and hard into the wall of a nearby building. She turned to the sound of yelling and was smacked down by Robin wielding his staff. Robin began throwing multiple hits with his staff, to which the imposter was able to dodge them all. BY holding his staff in one hand, Robin took out a birdarangs from his belt and slashed near the imposter. She was able to dodge to prevent severe damage but the weapon slightly scraped the armor on her chest which caused a few sparks to quickly fly out, and this did not go unnoticed by Robin. His thoughts, however, were caught short by the Tamaranean fist that was just then slammed into his jaw. Robin stood up, rubbing his aching jaw, but had a plan. "Raven, Beast Boy, hold her still"! Raven flew over and manipulated a car to wrap around her, but was shot down by the imposter's laser vision. While she was distracted, Beast Boy morphed into an elephant and tackled her to the ground. As she stood up, he turned into an anaconda and wrapped around her body tightly and Raven used her telekinesis to force her to the ground. "Cyborg, hit her dead in the chest"! Cyborg charged up his sonic cannon, fired, and blasted the imposter in the chest and to the ground. The titans saw sparks fly out of her chest and then a small gray, metallic device fell from her body and to the ground. When it did, she glowed a bright white light and, when it died down, the imposter had olive-toned skin, gray and black armor, and long black hair. Robin snarled, "Blackfire". The imposter, Blackfire, smirked. She was Starfire's older sister who has resented her and believed that she was more powerful than her little sister. "Aw, you ruined the surprise", Blackfire pretended to be upset, which annoyed the titans. "You're the one that framed Starfire". "Correct Raven. I used in advanced shape-shifting device that I had "acquired" in order to look and sound just like my sister so I could ruin her image and make it impossible for her to show her face on her planet, just as she did to me". "You say that like you didn't deserve it", Beast Boy growled before morphing into a lion. "You're coming with us", Cyborg said, pointing his sonic cannon at her. Blackfire laughed, "Oh, I highly doubt that". She smirked as her eyes glowed purple and purple energy covered her hands. She flew into the air and began charging up a massive blast. Robin's eyes widened, "Titans, scatter"! The team ran out of the way as Blackfire rained her power down on them.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Starfire was sitting in her prison, just thinking. She was thinking about if her name would ever be cleared and if her friends were okay. She sighed, still unsure about what was happening and how it was going to end. Suddenly, the door was opened and Starfire had to look away from the intense light. When she was okay to look, she saw that man standing there and motioning toward the door. Ready in case this was a trap, she slowly stepped outside of the room and saw a TV monitor. She heard the man talk about that there was an imposter who was pretending to be her and was battling with the titans. She gasped when she saw that her friends were fighting against her sister, and they were losing. "The exit is over there", the man said as he pointing to a door at the end of a hallway. She nodded and flew off toward the door so she could help her friends before it was too late.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Cyborg swung multiple punches at Blackfire, but couldn't seem to land one. With her fist surrounded with energy, she uppercutted the young hero, grabbed him by the leg, and swung him hard into the ground. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex, roared, and then charged at the alien villain. Blackfire flew under Beast Boy's large body, charged up a powerful blast, and fired it upward which caused Beast Boy to go flying into the air. Raven used her power to summon up all of the materials around her and trapped Blackfire in a large ball of it. She cautiously walked toward the ball, thinking that it was over, only to go flying as the ball exploded and Blackfire was revealed to be fine and even smiling. "Is this all you humans can you? The Teen Titans aren't nearly as powerful as I remember". "We're strong even to deal with you"! Blackfire quickly moved out of the way as Robin threw explosive disks at her. He then pulled out a sword and began slashing wildly at Blackfire. He was able to land a single strike and slashed Blackfire across the cheek. This left a small cut and a thin trail of blood was coming out. Blackfire looked at Robin as she touched the wound, snarled, and backhanded him into a nearby car. She then blasted her laser vision at the car, which exploded and sent Robin flying. Blackfire caught him by the collar of his shirt in mid-air, "Ready to surrender"? Robin was injured and exhausted, but he wasn't going to just give up, "No". Blackfire glared, "So be it". She charged up her energy into her hand but, before she could fire, a green bolt shot her in the back and sent her flying into a building. It was Starfire, who caught Robin and gently placed him on the ground. Blackfire crawled out of the building and glared at Starfire, "Well, sister dear, I guess I'm not _too_ surprised that this planet couldn't finish you off". Starfire stood at glared right back, "You have caused enough damage Blackfire and I will end this now"! Blackfire slowly flew down to the ground, "Take your best shot". Both sisters got into a fighting stance but, before either of them could make a move, a large pulse of water burst up from the ground. It took advantage of their confusion and wrapped itself around Blackfire. She tried to fight, but couldn't damage it because the assailant was only water. Before Starfire could do anything the assailant went back underground, taking Blackfire with it. Starfire flew toward the hole, but the creature, and her sister, had disappeared. "Starfire, what happened"? Starfire turned to the sound of Robin's voice and saw her teammates limping their way over to her. "Some water monster took my sister". Cyborg had a confused look on his face, "Water monster? That sounds like something that Beast Boy would say", this earned him a glare from said green shape-shifter. Raven rolled her eyes at them and faced Starfire, "Are you positive"? "Yes". "Don't worry Star. We'll find Blackfire so she can be imprisoned for what she's done", Robin said knowing that, while the two sisters haven't; always seen eye to eye, Starfire didn't want Blackfire to die. He lifted her head up, "But it is good to have you back". Starfire smiled and kissed her boyfriend, while her friends smirked and the citizens around cheered as they now know the truth. Or, a good amount of it.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The creature brought Blackfire to a warehouse and released her onto the floor. Blackfire was coughing loud and breathing heavily, "Who did this"?! She stood up as her eyes glowed purple with anger. "Calm down my friend". She turned to see a hooded man standing a few feet away from her. The water stood next to the man before turning into a tall, white monster with red glowing eyes. Blackfire's glare didn't waver, "Talk, fast". "I'm very interested in your abilities Blackfire", she was taken back that he knew her name, "and I believe you would be very useful to what I have planned". "And why should I help you"? "Because I can give you what to want, to finally have revenge against your inferior, little sister. You help me and I help you. What do you say"? Blackfire pondered this for a moment before smirking as the glow left her eyes, "Alright, you've got a deal". They both shook hands.

 **(Author's Note: Oh no, an evil alliance! Thank you guys so much for reading yet another one of my chapters and I hope that you enjoyed it. Due to some stuff I have going on with my family this week, the next chapter will be posted no earlier than Sunday. Remember that if you would like to comment, ask a question, or have anyway that I can improve the story and make it more enjoyable for you, than just leave me a review. Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you next time:)**


	3. Mind Games

**(Author's Note: Hello everybody, I'm back with another chapter of my story. I've been getting messages that people want for me to update and so, here we are. I hope that you enjoy the next chapter of Teen Titans: The Story Continues. Also, if you see this** **,** (***********), **that means that is were the song would be if the chapters were actual :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the hooded man**

 **Chapter Three: Mind Games**

Deep in the Arctic Circle, one not expect to find traces of modern civilization as humans could not survive in such freezing climates. Due to that, those people would be surprised to find a large tower sitting there in the cold. It was completely gray and stood over five hundred feet tall.

On the final floor of the tower, which rested beneath the snow, multiple scientists were working hard on a machine in a lab. It was a blood red color and was the size of a brachiosaurus, with cables being hooked into the walls. The door suddenly opened and a man walked in, although his body was cloaked in darkness. "How is the modulator coming along"? "Very well sir", said one of the scientists, "By my calculations, it'll be ready in forty-eight hours". The man smirked, "Good". He stepped forward to gaze upon the machine and had stepped into the light, revealing himself.

He was a cyborg, with his only human part being half of his face. His arms and the other half of his face were the same blood red as the machine with his arms and shoulders having grey spikes on them. His chest was a much darker red with a dark grey demon-like face on it. His hands were grey with red straps on them and his bottom half was pitch black. He had a grey chin plate and his left eye was a glowing red mechanical one. He just stood there with his arms behind his back, looking up and smirking at the machine, "Soon, soon I will reveal my power to all. I will destroy my enemies and bend everyone to my will. That day will be the day that this world will belong to Brother Blood"! He raised his arms and began laughing maniacally.

(***********)

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Today was actually a pretty normal day for the Teen Titans. They haven't received any alerts on any form of crime happening in the city all day and were spending the day as they would any normal day. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games but, as always, they started arguing and fighting about the other one cheating. Raven and Starfire were sitting at the table, with the former teaching the latter about meditation. Robin walked into the living room about two minutes later, after a workout in the tower's gym, and smirked when he saw how his teammates were relaxing and enjoying their time off. Just then, the TV glowed blue and read that someone was trying to contact the titans. All of them looked on before Cyborg walked over to the computer and answered the call. On the screen was a young girl who was about their age. She was African-American with black hair that she tied into two buns on both sides of her head. She wore a black and yellow striped shirt that stop at her belly button and she wore golden bracelets on her wrists. Robin smirked, "Hey Bumblebee, it's been a while". "Yeah it has, I just wish I could have called on better terms". That sentence got the attention of all of the titans. "What do you mean"? Raven asked, knowing that she wouldn't like the answer. "Brother Blood has escaped from the Steel City prison". Cyborg's face of anger did not go unnoticed by Bumblebee or his team.

"When did he escape"? Robin decided to break this silence. "About two weeks ago. There have been reports of him stealing equipment around Steel City, but we haven't been able to catch him. Two days ago, however, he completely disappeared from the city entirely. We've done our best to track him down but crime has really been increasing in Steel City to the point where the police can't handle it on their own and we can't leave the city unprotected. Since you guys are better at tracking bad guys down and have more advanced tech, we were hoping that you could lend us a hand".

"We would be happy to help, Bumblebee", Starfire said happily, floating up toward the monitor. "Do you have any leads as to where he might have gone"? Cyborg just wanted all of the information so he could start his manhunt for that lunatic. "Using some help from Aqualad's friends, we were able to track him down and chased him for a while but you know how that turned out. Before we lost him, however, we confirmed that he was making his way up to the Arctic Circle".

Beast spoke up, "Wait, why would Brother Blood be going up to the Arctic"? "Probably for the same reason as Dr. Light. He doesn't think that anyone will be able to find and stop him in time". "Don't worry Bumblebee, we'll get right on it", Robin said. She smiled, "Thanks guys. Bumblebee out". Barely three seconds after she hung up, Cyborg started marching toward the door. "Cyborg-", Robin started to say but Cyborg stopped him. "Look dude, part of the team has to stay to protect Jump City and I'm the one who will be able to track whatever kind of tech Blood is using so there's no point in arguing that I'm the one whose gonna go after him". With that, he walked out of the room.

He headed over to the garage and got inside of the T-Car. He started the car up and was about to open the door and drive when he heard the passenger door open. He turned to see Raven getting into the car, "What are you doing"? "Robin didn't want for you to go alone on this mission, so I'm joining". "I can take care of myself, Raven". "Well, I'm not really giving you a choice". Cyborg sighed, started up the car and drove out of Titans Tower.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The two of them had been driving for a couple of hours now on their way to stop Brother Blood's plan and had just now entered into the Arctic. "So, do we actually have a plan to bring down Blood"? Raven asked in monotone. Cyborg was about to speak back, but paused when he realized that he didn't really have a plan. "Um, of course I have a plan. Don't be ridiculous, Raven". Cyborg stared at the road ahead of them, sweating as Raven stared at him with her eyebrow raised.

Little did either of them know, they were being watched. Inside the tower, Brother Blood was looking intensely at a monitor which showed Cyborg and Raven driving toward him at an extraordinary rate. He smirked evilly, "So, my old student and one of his annoying friends have returned? Well then, I feel that it is only polite to send them a little "welcome to the neighborhood" present". He pressed one of the buttons on his chair, the evil smirk never leaving his face.

Meanwhile, as the two titans continued to drive, one of the car's screens started to beep. "What the heck"? As Cyborg started pressing buttons on the pad, Raven started to look around them for signs of trouble. When she looked up, her eyes widened, "I think I found what the car was scanning". Cyborg looked her and then where she was looking and saw a large object falling toward them at an extremely fast speed. "What the hell"? Cyborg swerved the car and managed to narrowly avoid getting them both crushed by the object. When the car came to a stop, they saw that the object was a large grey, metal ball. It began to shake and opened up, revealing a metal stick inside of it. Cautiously, they got out of the car and began walking toward it. Cyborg had his sonic cannon charged up and Raven was levitating in the air with magic surrounding her hands, both of them ready to fight. As they walked to the stick, they heard it start to beep. The beeping started out slow, but got faster with each passing seconds. Before the two of them could take cover, a blast of white energy flew and struck both of them. They screamed as they were hit and both of them were lying unconscious in the snow in seconds.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Cyborg groaned in pain and forced himself to open his eyes. He looked around at his surroundings and found himself in some sort of lab. He saw, at least, a dozen scientists who were all working very hard on something. He tried to move, but found himself restrained and stuck to the wall. "Where, where am I"?! The fact that he was ignored by everyone in the room didn't quell his rage, "Somebody had better answer me"! "Cyborg, you've certainly become more aggressive since we last saw each other". Cyborg turned toward the sound of the voice and snarled, "Blood". The man in question, Brother Blood, smiled, "Ah Cyborg, it fills me with joy to know that you still remember me. Since some time has passed since our last encounter, you had me worried that I had been forgotten". Cyborg did his best to fight against the restraints, but to no avail.

"Oh it's pointless to struggle, Cyborg. I specially made those bonds for you, they'll hold". Brother Blood just laughed at the glare on Cyborg's face. "Where's Raven"? "Raven? Raven? Ah yes, you little Goth friend". He snapped his fingers and a light went on, revealing Raven to be in similar restraints as Cyborg and still unconscious. Cyborg started to struggle again, "Let her go"! "(Laughs), oh I'm afraid that I can't do that. She'll come in very handy during my plan". "I suppose that's it"? Cyborg snarled, motioning his head over to the machine. "Yes, do you like it? I call it the Modulator-5000. As you know, there have always been certain people with enough mental strength to fight against or be completely immune to my telepathic power. However, after a few upgrades I performed, I've made my powers even stronger. With the modulator allowing me to spread my powers across an even further range, I will be able to control the minds of every single living creature on this planet. I will become the ruler of the Earth"! As Brother Blood continued to talk, Cyborg struggled against his restraints even more, "What do you need Raven for"? "After doing my research, I've discovered that your friend has a very strong mind and that it what will make me even more powerful. No one will be able to resist my power, not even you". "No! I won't let you do this, Blood"! Brother Blood just laughed, "Oh Cyborg, I'm afraid that you don't have much of a say in the matter. Is the machine ready"? "Yes sir, it is ready to go", one of the scientists said. Blood smiled, "Good". Blood walked over to the machine and placed a few plugs on the sides of his head, one of which was attached to Raven. He eyes glowed dark red and the machine powered up.

Cyborg continued to struggle as he heard the machine hum to life. "Oh, Cyborg", Cyborg turned and glared at Blood who looked at him with a smile, "I sincerely hope that you enjoy your last moments of life with you being in control of yourself". Cyborg's struggling started to weaken as he felt something enter into his mind. He was desperately trying to fight it, but was losing. "You may as well surrender Cyborg. This time, you have lost". Cyborg droned out Blood's words and continued to fight for control over his mind. He began losing control over his own body and his memories began to fade. He felt weak and tired and that maybe Blood was right, this time he did lose. " _No_ "! He heard a voice in his head yell loudly. " _You can't just admit defeat to a creep like Brother Blood. You've beaten him plenty of times before and you're going to beat him again_ "!

Cyborg realized that this voice was right, he couldn't just let Blood win and take over the world. His friends were depending on him to take this guy down and that's exactly what he was going to do! He began to feel the presence slowly start to feel his mind and he wasn't oblivious to the glare on Brother Blood's face, "(Sighs) Cyborg, I don't know why you're so persistent on making this harder for yourself".

Cyborg couldn't help but smirk, "I guess that I'm way more stubborn that you realized". The ground began to shake and Blood saw that multiple machines in the lab, including his modulator, were beginning to shake. He turned and was shocked when he saw Cyborg's body glowing blue, along with many of the machines. They flew toward him and tore off the restraints that were holding him back. He glared at Blood, who just smiled, "Don't think that I haven't thought of this". His yes glowed brighter for a minute and Cyborg saw the restraints that were holding his friend fly away. He saw Raven levitating in the air, with her eyes glowing the same color as Blood's.

He laughed when he saw the confused look on Cyborg's face, "Her weakened state and my enhanced power was just enough to me to break through her mental defenses and get to her mind. Raven, destroy"! He yelled as he pointed at Cyborg. Raven grabbed Cyborg with her telekinesis and slammed him into the wall. He stood back up, "Come on Rae, I need you to snap out of this. You're too strong for anyone to control you, especially Brother Blood". Obviously, Raven didn't hear him because she telekinetically grabbed him, slammed him into the ceiling, and let him fall to the ground. Cyborg stood and pointed his sonic cannon at her, "Don't make me do this Raven". She grabbed his entire body with her power and began to slowly pull him apart. Cyborg knew he had to do something quick or Raven would rip him in pieces. But he couldn't move his arm to aim his cannon.

Seeing that his foot was pointing at her, Cyborg got an idea. A blue laser fired from his foot and struck Raven in the chest, not hurting her but disrupting her concentration to allow Cyborg to free himself. Upon landing, he fired his sonic cannon and blasted her into the wall. He pointed it directly at her as she tried to stand, "Raven, you need to snap out of it. You and I both know that your mind is way stronger than Blood's. You're too powerful to be anyone's puppet, so get a grip"! He saw the glow in her eyes begin to fade and he could see her pupils. "C-Cyborg"?

He smiled, but was suddenly blasted across the room. When he got up, he saw a very angry Brother Blood walking slowly toward him. "I'm starting to believe that you enjoy getting on my nerves, Cyborg". Cyborg smirked and stood up, "What can I say? I'm good at it". He fired a blast from his cannon but Blood deflected it by projecting a force field. He then raced up and decked Cyborg in the jaw before punching him in the stomach. Cyborg kicked Blood away and fired multiple missiles toward his enemy. Using his enhanced agility, Blood was able to avoid everyone of the missiles with relative ease. Blood fired red lightning at Cyborg, which sent him flying into the wall. Blood smirked, "As you can see, I've become far more powerful than before". Cyborg stood up and wiped some blood from his lip, "It doesn't matter how powerful you get, I'll always take you down". Blood smirked and threw another punch, only Cyborg caught this one and backhanded him away. As Blood stood up, black energy surrounded his body and flung him to the other side of the room. Cyborg turned to see Raven floating over to him, with her eyes back to normal. "You alright"? "I'm fine. Angry, but fine".

Both titans got into fighting stances as Brother Blood slowly stood up. He glared at them, "So be it, I'll do away with you both"! His hands glowed a red and his ran with incredible speed. Cyborg threw a punch, which Blood jumped over and kicked Cyborg's back which sent him to the ground. He began throwing multiple punches at Raven, who had projected a shield to defend herself but it was cracking with each of the villain's blows. Finally, the shield broke and Blood blasted Raven in the chest with red energy. He heard stomping and turned to see Cyborg baring down on him. Cyborg landed three punches to Blood's face, before grabbing him and throwing him away.

"Let's end this", he said to Raven as she floated back to his side. "I couldn't agree more". Cyborg turned both of his arms into sonic cannons and fired. Blood shot back with his own lasers, but didn't expect the power behind the attack and was shot into the wall. Raven then telekinetically grabbed Blood and slammed him in the walls multiple times and then threw him into the air and let him drop like a stone. Blood was tired and slowly got up to see the titans who were still ready to fight. "Guess now that's three headquarters you owe me", he snarled at Cyborg as he took out a remote and pressed the button. The whole tower shook as something on a higher level exploded due to this. Cyborg saw Blood running away, "Oh no you don't"! He was about to give chase when Raven grabbed him by the shoulder, "There's isn't time. We have seconds until this whole tower falls down on tops of us". Cyborg looked in Blood's direction and growled, but he knew that Raven was right. He nodded toward her and she nodded right back.

A black sphere appeared from the ground and engulfed the two of them before disappearing as the tower came down. The sphere appeared outside and the two titans were fine. "Sorry he escaped", Raven said honestly. Cyborg sighed, "It's fine, we'll get him one of these days". Raven gave one of her rare smiles, "Especially if you keep that attitude". He smiled back and pressed a few buttons on his arm. A few seconds later, the T-Car came driving toward them and stopped once it was right beside them. "Alright, let's go home", Cyborg said as he and Raven climbed into the car. Cyborg pressed on the gas and began the long journey to get them back to Titans Tower.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Brother Blood was trudging through the Arctic, his cyborg body damaged and cursing the titans under his breath. "Need a hand"? Blood turned to see three beings he had never seen before. A tall white creature with red eyes, a long girl who looked similar to the titan "Starfire", and a man whose entire being was hidden beneath a hood.

Blood glared, "Who are you supposed to be"? The hooded figure laughed, "Oh, just a guy who could use someone of your talents. I need help with something and I can guarantee that our current goals are very similar. I know what you want and I'm offering you a chance to get it. You help me and I help you. Interested"? Brother Blood thought for a moment, reflecting on everything that this mysterious man had said. After a few seconds, he smirked, "Alright, you've peaked my interest. Talk to me". The hooded man couldn't barely hide his smirk.

 **(Author's Note: Thus ends another chapter. Originally, this wasn't going to be a chapter that solely stares Cyborg and Raven but, as I wrote it, I began to like the idea. I think that I'll be able to update this story by Saturday, hopefully no later than Monday but forgive me if I'm a little late. But, of course, I want to hear what you guys thought. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews and tell me anything I might have to work on. That way I'll be able to make my stories more enjoyable for you guys. Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	4. Assassin

**(Author's Note: Hello everybody, and welcome back to my story. I want to start off by saying that I am so, so sorry for being this late since my plan was to update no later than Monday. I just had a lot of family stuff to deal with this week, I won't go into details. But I'm back with another chapter of teen titans. I'm getting more helpful tips from you guys and I'm trying the best I can to work them into the story so it can be more enjoyable for you. Enjoy:)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the hooded man**

 **Chapter Four: Assassin**

The large metropolis of Jump City is just a lively at night as it is during the day.

It was well past ten o clock and, yet, there were hundreds of thousands of people were walking through the city and living their lives. One of whom, was a young girl.

She had fair skin, long blonde hair, and light blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with a black tie and a dark blue skirt. She was holding a small bag that was filled with books and was walking through on the sidewalk, by herself. She continued to walk by herself until she reached the city's library. She opened the door and saw the place was quiet, as always with barely anybody actually inside.

She made her way over to one of the tables, pulled out a book, and began to read. She had always liked coming to the library to give her some peace and quiet. It always cleared her mind and gave her a chance to relax. After the whole "episode" about a week and a half ago, her mind was still troubled and she could really use a calm atmosphere.

As the people outside were walking by and minding their own business, there was suddenly a loud boom and they looked to see half of the library gone and the rest was on fire. Onlookers began running and some immediately got on the phone and began calling emergency services.

Inside of the destroyed library, a large boulder raised up from the ground. When the boulder, the blonde girl was inside and was looking, in horror, at the wreckage of the building. She had put rock shields around as many people as she could, moved them to a safe position, and lowered the shields. After she did this, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

Unknown to anyone, on top of a building a while away, there was a man standing there, watching the chaos and holding a detonator. He wore a black suit that covered his entire with gray metal armor on his legs, arms, and chest. He wore a gray belt and had a dual-color mask, one side was black and the other was orange. He watched as the girl ran away from the chaos, "Run, run away child. But you won't be able to run from me forever". Then, he leaped off of the building and disappeared into the shadows.

(**********)

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The next day, there wasn't any joy or goofing around going on at Titans Tower, not since they heard about the attack on the library. This attack was much more serious and destructive than the titans have had to face in a long time. Five people had been injured, two had been killed, and one was, currently, missing entirely. In fact, some people were believing that this was a terrorist attack.

The team had spent hours analyzing the evidence that had been given to them by the authorities, but were unable to find anything that would help correspond to the crime. Cyborg was working on the computer while the rest of the team was observing their evidence.

Starfire sighed, "I do not understand, why was the library targeted"? "Maybe the person behind it just doesn't like books", Beast Boy muttered. "Not the time, Beast Boy", Raven said. "Sorry". "Guys", Cyborg called to his team, "I found something that you're gonna wanna see". Cyborg began pulling up some files as the team walked over to him, "I've been working on a simulation program that can create realistic envisions of the world before the crime happened. I used to it try and analyze the bomb before it went off and found this", he showed the titans a hologram which looked exactly like that area of Jump City before the explosion.

He showed them that the bomb was attached to the building and must have had a cloaking device on it to hide itself from anybody. As Cyborg continue to move toward the bomb, a symbol came into view. It was a black "S" with an orange background inside of a silver circle. "(Gasps)". "No". "Dude". "Slade", Robin was visibly seething with fury.

Slade was, arguably, the titan's deadliest and most cunning foe. He's tried, and almost succeeded, in taking over the world and has turned the titans against one another multiple times. "Something isn't right". Cyborg turned around, "What do you mean, Raven"? "Slade's evil, there's no argument there, but he isn't one who just causes random acts of destruction. He must have some ulterior motive". "And we're going to have to catch him to figure it out", Robin finished, "Titans, let's move"!

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The titans were moving quickly through Jump City, searching the madman known as Slade. Robin was on his R-Cycle, Raven and Cyborg were in the T-Car, and Starfire and Beast Boy flew overhead. "Any sign of Slade yet"? Robin asked Cyborg through their communicators. "Nothing, man. There wasn't that much material from the bomb leftover, so it's difficult to for to use it to track down Slade". "Well, we have to find a way to find him before anyone else gets hurt or killed. Slade's crossed a line this time and we won't let him get away with it", Robin, anger dripping from his voice as he said the last sentence. The whole team suddenly heard a beeping sound coming from Cyborg's car, "Wait a minute, I'm getting something. Got it! I've locked a location for Slade and am sending the coordinates to your communicators.

Upon receiving the coordinates, the titans moved even faster as they got closer to the location. "Star, B", Cyborg spoke, "The coordinates say that you'll be in Slade's range in a few seconds. Get ready to bring him down to earth". Beast Boy, currently in the form of an eagle, was using his enhanced vision to scan the area around him for the madman.

His eyes locked onto the villain as he was running across the buildings tops. Beast Boy increased his speed and flew straight ahead with the intention of cutting off Slade. As Slade made a long jump, Beast Boy morphed into a monkey and latched onto Slade's mask. The man yelled in surprise and the impact of the shape-shifter knocked Slade off his course, sending him crashing into the streets below.

The titans stopped their advance and raced over to join their friend. They saw Beast Boy jump back and turn into a tiger as Slade slowly stood up. He looked at the teenagers and, even if he was, didn't show any signs of surprise, "The Teen Titans. Isn't this a happy reunion? It's been far too long since we've seen each other, that I almost forgot what you look like. Almost". The team, however, were in no mood for banter as they all stood glaring at the villain that stood before them.

"Explain your actions, Slade", Robin said, with his teeth clenched as fury obviously written on his face. "My boy, Robin, whatever do you mean"? "The library"! "You got people killed, pal", Cyborg said, glaring as he pointed his sonic cannon directly at Slade's head. Slade crossed his arms, almost uninterested, "You're right, Cyborg. I suppose that I should apologize. The bomb was only intended to end the life of a single person". "You used a bomb that could destroy an entire building to kill one person", Raven snarled, her magic furiously enhancing on her hands and eyes. Trust me children, if you knew who this person was, you'd understand why I have to take such drastic measures to get rid of them".

"You are coming with us", Starfire said, eyes glaring green, in a way uncharacteristically angry for her. Slade chuckled, which only made the team angrier, "Oh, I highly doubt that. But, you are welcome to try". Given their anger, that was not a wise thing to say.

Robin made the first attack by chucking three birdarangs at Slade, who dodged them with almost inhuman agility. Robin followed by throwing a punch, which Slade easily caught before burying his own fist in Robin's gut. "What's the matter Robin"? Slade taunted the titan who lay before him, "Losing your edge"? Cyborg fired his cannon and nailed Slade dead in the chest, sending him flying into a truck. Starfire picked their leader up off of the ground, "Robin, are you okay"? "I'm fine, don't worry about me. We have to capture Slade".

The team nodded and looked to see Slade standing up from Cyborg's attack. "Sneak attack, eh Cyborg? Not bad, not bad at all. Perhaps, I've rubbed off on your titans more than you've realized". Enraged at the mere suggestion that they were anything like Slade, the titans advanced. Beast Boy was the first to reach him, ramming him in the form of an ox. While he was flying through the air, Raven caught him with her magic and flung him into the side of a building.

Slade stood up in time to see Starfire floating above him, and he took out a staff as her hands glowed with green energy. She fired multiple starbolts at Slade, but he was able to deflect them all using his staff. She then saw the end of the staff faintly glow yellow before he launched it out and a bolt of yellow energy flew from it and hit her in the chest, which sent through the window of a nearby building.

Slade turned to the sound of yelling and saw Cyborg barreling down on him. He managed to dodge the punches of the mechanical man and retaliated by slamming his staff at Cyborg's waist, which sent him flailing over the ground. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"! Slade turned in time to dodge the cars that were flung at him by Raven and was able to narrowly avoid the swing of Beast Boy's claw, in bear form.

He jumped away from the two teens and threw a small, metal ball at them. The second it hit the ground, it unleashed a small, but powerful, explosion which knocked the two to the ground. Slade, slowly and calmly, turned around to see Robin holding his Bo staff in a fighting stance. The villain's chuckling didn't help Robin's rage at all, "Just like old times, eh Robin"? The hero said nothing and he charged forward. Slade smirked underneath his mask and charged as well. Their staff collided over and over again, their abilities appeared to be even.

"This is a time waster", Slade said as he deflected another blow from Robin. He launched his staff outward and it fired another bolt of energy which blasted Robin away and toward his team. He then threw a device, which projected an energy net and trapped the titans. "Although this has been fun, I still have a job to finish. And, fortunately for me, our fight has only brought my job closer to me". The titans saw Slade glancing at a group of civilians, who had walked out after hearing the fighting that was going on.

He looked back at the titans, who were struggling to stand, "I should thank you all. Your attempts to capture me have only made my job much easier". The titans were confused by Slade's statement, but that confusion turned to shock and horror when they saw Slade pull out a gun from him belt. He turned toward the crowd and fired and, although the civilians screamed and scattered after the shot, the titans could hear a feminine voice scream in pain. After everyone ran, they could plainly see a girl lying on the ground and holding her leg in pain.

They saw she had blonde hair, and were even more surprised when they got a good look at her face. But none more than Beast Boy, "Terra"? The girl, Terra, looked up in shock at the sight of her former friends and even more at her former master who was moving closer to her with his gun.

"Stay back"! Her eyes glowed yellow and she lifted up boulders from the ground and chucked them at her assailent. Slade used his staff and, effortlessly, destroyed every boulder she threw at him. He fired a laser from the staff and the explosion sent her flying across the ground where she was knocked unconscious.

As the titans struggled to free themselves and help Terra, Beast Boy's rage exploded. He broke the net by morphing into a large, twelve foot tall creature who was covered in green fur and had razor sharp fangs and claws. His eyes had no pupils in them and were completely white. He jumped into the air, landed in front of Terra, and roared menacingly at Slade. The madman looked behind him to see that the others were also free and ready to fight.

Slade raised his staff, "Tell Terra that she won't survive the next time". Before anyone could attack, he slammed his staff to the ground and produced a powerful light which, temporarily, blinded the team. When the light died down, Slade was gone.

"Where did he go"? Starfire asked as she searched around for the villain. "It doesn't matter", the other titans turned to see Beast Boy picking up the unconscious form of Terra, "We need to get her some medical attention".

"We can heal her, but it would be best to do it at the tower", Cyborg said as he and Robin remote controlled the T-Car and the R-Cycle to drive toward them. The team all agreed as prepared to make their way back to the tower.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Terra was in the medical room of the tower, sleeping peacefully. Cyborg had gotten the bullet out of her leg and Raven had performed a healing spell on her, so they were letting her get her rest.

The team was outside of the room, debating on the topic that was on all of their minds. "I think that we should let Terra back on the team". Starfire weighed in, "I agree with Beast Boy". Robin sighed, "I'm sure that we're all in agreement guys but, in the end, it's Terra's decision and not ours". "But, we have already forgiven her for-", Starfire try to say but was cut off by Raven, "Maybe it isn't a matter of us forgiving her and more of her forgiving herself". Starfire and Beast were visibly sad, but understood.

Robin turned toward Cyborg, "About how long do you think it'll take her to heal"? "Well, her injuries weren't too major and with Raven's heal spell, she should be back on her feet within the hour". The team nodded as they continued to wait for their friend to wake up.

Inside of the room, Terra was sweating and mumbling to herself. She had woken up a while ago, and was just lying in the bed thinking to herself. She didn't notice that she wasn't alone in the room.

Slade stared at his target, taking out his gun as he walked closer. He was able to use the secrets Terra gave him when she betrayed the titans last time to sneak into the tower undetected.

The tower's security had improved greatly since then, but he was still able to get it. After loading the gun, he pointed it directly at Terra's head, "Goodbye Terra".

His finger was on the trigger but, before he could pull it, the door opened and Beast Boy came barreling in as a gorilla and threw Slade into the wall. He stood to see the whole team standing their glaring at him. "Ah, you titans continue your pattern of constantly getting on my nerves". "We're not going to let you hurt her, Slade", Cyborg snarled.

"You five are showing an unexpected about of care for someone who betrayed and tried to kill you". He was suddenly lifted into the air and slammed into the floor by Raven, "Don't try to act like that wasn't your fault, Slade". Robin walked toward Slade as he slowly stood up, "This time, we're putting you away".

Slade chuckled, "Not this time", he pulled out a detonator and pressed it. The titans heard beeping and saw small devices had been planted to the wall and, upon stopping their beeping, they electrocuted the titans and forced them to the ground.

"If you titans are so persistent in stopping me for ending Terra's life, perhaps I should end yours first. Starting with you, boy wonder", Slade darkly said as he pointed the gun at Robin's head. "No"! Starfire tried to protect him, but the electrical current was too strong for her to overcome.

Suddenly, multiple rocks flew through the window and attached themselves to Slade. As he struggled to free himself, more rocks smashed his devices and freed the titans. As he was risen off of the ground, the team turned to see Terra sitting up with her eyes glowing.

She slammed Slade multiple times into the walls, floor, and ceiling before chucking him out of the window. The others looked to see him falling into the water below but, just then, a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Slade, and vanished.

The team was shocked by this and, upon hearing the noise of the door, turned to see that Terra had left. "Terra"! Beast Boy ran after his friend before the team could follow. After a few minutes, he found her sitting alone on the shore of the small island which held the tower.

"Terra"? She didn't answer him. He walked over and sat down beside her, "Are you okay"? "I'm fine". After a few moments of silence, Terra spoke up, "The answer is no". Beast Boy looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean"? "I could hear you and the others conversation and the answer is no".

Beast Boy then realized what she meant, "Terra-". "Look Beast Boy, I don't expect you to understand but I would like it if you could accept it". "Well, can you at least tell me why".

Terra sighed, "I was partially lying when I said that I didn't remember anything when you came to me about a week and a half ago. When I first got out of the stone, I had completely and total amnesia. I couldn't remember who, or what, I was or what I did", she said the last part with sadness. Beast Boy didn't have to ask any question to understand what she meant.

"I ended up making my way to an orphanage a few days later that took me in. They were the ones that put me in the school I was in. Whenever I went to asleep, I had visions of my life before when I was apart of the titans. You can imagine how freaked out I was when I discovered that I was a meta-human. It was almost a full month before my memories were restored and I was able to completely remember everything from before. Everything".

"So, the reason you pretended not to remember was because-". "Because I had betrayed you guys. You gave me a home when I had nothing but the clothes on my back and I betrayed you because I was afraid that I couldn't control my own powers. I wanted you guys to live your lives without me". Beast Boy heard she sniffle and saw a tear fall from her eye before she quickly wiped it away.

Beast Boy sighed, stood up, and began to walk away. Before he reached the door, he turned and called out, "I've forgiven for what you did Terra and the rest of the team has too. We do want you to be back on the team but, it's your choice. How about you sleep on? You can give us your answer in the morning". After a few seconds, he heard Terra mutter, "Okay".

"You should come inside now, though. Cyborg going to put up the tower's defense system in a few minutes". Terra stood up and walked into the tower with Beast Boy, her head hung down in shame.

After the security system was activated and the titan's were asleep in their rooms, Terra was left to sit in the medical room and think to herself. She reflected on the words Beast Boy told her, " _I've forgiven you for what you did Terra and the rest of the team has too. We want you to be back on the team, but it's your choice"._

She must have been up for hours internally debating on whether or not to accept their offer. Part of her was ecstatic that they had forgiven her, but another part was still ashamed that she had betrayed them. Honestly, a final small part was afraid that she would end up betraying them again.

They had given her so much and she turned on them as if they were nothing, how can she even trust herself around them? As she looked around the room, she found a small blue bag laying by the side of the bed.

Curious, she picked it up and found that the bag had her old titan clothes, a picture of her and the team, and a note. The note read, _"Terra, we want you to know that we have forgiven you and want you back as a titan. You are our friend and we hope that you will come back to the team, love Starfire"._

Terra couldn't help but smile after reading this and she pick it aside to looked at the picture. It was the first week of when she first joined the titans.

She set everything aside and a laid down in the bed, hoping the decision will be easier to make after a goodnight's sleep.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

In the morning, the titans were all in the living room after waking up. Robin was analyzing the events of last night on the computer, Starfire and Cyborg were watching TV, Raven was meditating, and Beast Boy was just slouching on the couch.

He wanted Terra to make her own decision, but part of him was sure that he didn't want to know. The team turned to the sound of the doors opening, and were surprised to the sight before them.

Terra stood there wearing a black T-shirt with a yellow "T" on it, brown gloves, a brown belt, yellow shorts, brown shoes, and blue goggles hanging around her neck. She smiled sheepishly while rubbing her arm, "I'd like to take you up on your offer to join, if it's still on the table". "Yes"! "Alright"! "Oh, joys"!

Starfire ran forward and gave Terra one of her bone crushing hugs to which Terra smiled, despite the fiery pain she was feeling. Terra, almost immediately, ran up and hugged Beast Boy. He hugged back, with a rather goofy grin on his face. While the team celebrated, Robin's mind was still on the mysterious person to saved Slade.

He didn't know what happened, but he was afraid that it was only the beginning.

 **(Author's Note: Oh, how right you are Robin. It's become obvious that the hooded man is gathering allies for some greater plan, but what is his endgame? Who knows? Well, I do but I'm not telling. Hope you enjoyed another chapter of mine and if you have anything at all to say, just leave me a review and tell me what you think (but be nice). I known that I made Slade much darker than the show did but I wanted to make him more similar to his comic book self. That's were the assassination, gun, and energy shooting staff came from. I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time:)**


	5. Capture

**(Author's Note: Hello there everybody and welcome to Teen Titans! First of all, I want to apologize about how long it took me to update the story. I just had a lot of stuff on my plate that I had to deal with. I was going to update on Saturday but me and some of my family went to go see Suicide Squad (personally, I thought it was awesome) and I had some outside work to do on Sunday so that's why this update took longer than expected. I will try not to let an update take so long in the future and I really hope you guys enjoy the story:)**

 **Chapter Five: Capture**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the hooded man**

Jump City was such a large and busy metropolis, that people don't always know the activities that's happening in their area. No matter how close to their home those activities might be.

Less than five miles off the coast of Jump City, there was a base. The base was underwater and rested at the very bottom of the ocean. Inside of the base, there were five people. One of them, a hooded man, was sitting at a desk and observing multiple blueprints.

"This is not a wise idea". The hooded man chuckled, "Oh come on Slade, why must you be so negative"? "He isn't wrong", Brother Blood muttered. "He's probably just going to screw this whole thing up", Blackfire weighed in. "Hey! I'm standing right here you know"! She smirked, "I know".

The man in question was a middle aged man with olive skin and a black goatee. He wore a black skin tight suit with bulky white armor. On the back of each of his hands, and in the center of his chest, was a large yellow orb. He had a gray belt with yellow spots and a white horn on the top of his head.

Slade turned to their leader, "It's a mistake sending him to fight the titans. On his own, he's never beaten them before". "You're one to talk"! The man said, glaring at Slade with his hands and eyes glowing yellow with electricity. Slade put his hand on the gun strapped to his belt, as if daring this fool to be stupid enough to attack.

"Both of you, enough"! Both of them turned toward the hooded man, who had risen from his seat. He turned to the assassin, "First of all Slade, remember the fact that you joined this gang because you trusted my plan. Correct"? Slade's silence was all the answer he needed.

"Trust me, my plan is almost complete and, when it is, I will fulfill my promises to all of you. All I ask is that you just have a little patience". Once again, the silence was all the answer that he needed. "And second of all Slade", he turned to the man, "Who ever said that Doctor Light was going into the field alone"?

He snapped his fingers and they all heard footsteps. The White Monster walked into the room, carrying a large cage over its' head. The cage itself was covered by a large sheet. The creature set the cage down and the hooded man walked over to it. He turned to the others, "In order to ensure success, I'm sending Light against the titans with a little help". He pulled the sheet off and the others were shocked (or freaked out in Light's case) at the sight before them.

Inside the cage was a monster. It was about seven feet tall with its' outer body being a dark orange color and its' inner body being a peach color. Its' outer skin was rough and scaly, while its' inner one was rather smooth. It had ferocious blue which were glaring at everybody in that room.

All of its limbs were attached to the cage bars by strong collars and it had a guard on its' mouth. It leaned its' head back and let out a mighty roar, although it seemed like it wasn't as vicious and ferocious as it should have been.

The beast continued to roar as the man smirked underneath his hood.

(**************)

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

It was the afternoon and a pretty normal day for the titans. Most of them were just enjoying their time off, except for one. In the "backyard" of the tower, the team's geokinetic, Terra, was using the course field for training.

She had put up multiple targets and was throwing rocks at them with her powers. She was testing the extent of her power and how well she could control the earth. She began giving the rocks spikes or turning them into disks. She spent a good half an hour training hard before she found herself very tired.

"You shouldn't tire yourself out like that". Terra turned to the sound of the voice and saw Raven walking over to her. Terra shook her head, "I'm fine". Raven was sure that she was lying but, before she could ask any more questions, Robin had contacted her on her communicator. "Raven, there's an emergency downtown. You and Terra meet us in the garage". Raven nodded, "We're on our way". She then looked at Terra, "Come on". She shook her head and the two of them ran into the tower.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The team was all in the T-Car as Cyborg drove them through the city. Beast Boy was the one to break the silence, "Um, does anybody know what exactly the trouble is"? "Something was interfering with the video feeds, so we couldn't get a good shot of the dirtbag", Cyborg responded.

"What is it they're trying to steal"? Terra asked. "From what I could tell, they aren't trying to steal anything. They're just causing random destruction", Robin answered. "Is it really that simple"? Starfire asked. "It never is", Raven replied in her monotone voice.

When the team had arrived at the scene, they were greeted to a familiar face. "Doctor Light", Cyborg said as he readied his sonic cannon. The villain turned to the sound of the voice and smirked, "Ah, the Teen Titans. I was beginning to worry that you'd never show up".

Beast Boy groaned, "Dude, haven't we kicked your butt enough times already"? Light glared at the teen but took in a deep breath and smirked again, "Oh my young friends, I can guarantee you that I've become far more powerful now than the last time we fought", his smirk only grew, "I also brought in a little help".

Before they could question them, they heard a loud noise coming from behind them. They turned and all but Terra were shocked at the attacker. "I believe most of you are already familiar with the Shrieker", the creature snarled at its' former enemies, with the guard was still on it's' mouth.

Robin took out a birdarangs at was about to throw it at Doctor Light, "Start talking, now! How did you get your hands on that alien"? "Now Robin, do you really think that I would ruin the surprise like that? That's no fun", Light chuckled.

The team then saw Light take out a remote control and press the button on it. The titans heard a loud "THUD" and saw that the guard had been released from the Shrieker's mouth. Robin's eyes widened when he saw it lean its' head back, "Stop it before it screams"!

Terra was the first to react as she summoned up a large rock ring and attached it to the Shrieker's mouth. The Shrieker glared at her and attacked. But, before it could reach her, Beast Boy, in Sasquatch form, tackled it into one of the nearby buildings.

"Titans, GO"! Robin jumped into the air and threw three birdarangs at Doctor Light. He retaliated by summoning a light whip and destroying all of them. He then fired two powerful bolts of electricity at the team, but Raven quickly put up a force field around her and her friends to block the attack. Robin reached into his belt and pulled out his Bo staff, "Cyborg, Terra, help Beast Boy with the Shrieker! Raven, Starfire, we're going to deal with Doctor Light"! As their teammates went to go deal with the derange doctor, Cyborg and Terra raced over to help Beast Boy who, in the form of a snake, was currently wrapped around the Shrieker.

The alien tried to bite off Beast Boy's head, but he quickly changed into a fly before that could happen. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon while Terra lifted and threw dozens of boulders at the creature. The Shrieker stood up, revealing that the ring Terra had constructed had been destroyed by the impact.

Before any of them could do anything, it leaned its' head back and let out a loud and ear-piercing screech. The attack caused Cyborg's systems to go haywire, nearly destroyed Beast Boy's and Terra's eardrums, and sent all three of the heroes flying into the air and far away from their friends.

With the others, they were having a surprisingly difficult time dealing with Doctor Light. He had become far more powerful than he was in the past and, judging on the stupid smirk that seemed plastered to his face, he knew it. Starfire was throwing dozens upon dozens of starbolts, but Light was easily deflecting them all with a clear colored, wrist-mounted force field.

He then blasted a yellow energy beam, to which she retaliated with her laser vision. The two of them were at a stalemate….for about three seconds. Light's attack quickly overpowered Starfire's and sent her flying onto the roof of a building. Raven telekinetically lifted multiple cars and trucks and tossed them at the villain. She had even torn up large chunks of the ground in order to overwhelm him.

To her surprise, he didn't show any signs of fear, nervousness, or surprise. He just kept that annoying smirk as he summoned his light whip and, effortlessly, cut through everything that Raven had thrown at him. He then threw the whip and wrapped it around the young sorceress. Raven screamed as the whip electrocuted her before falling unconscious and fell to the ground.

"So tell me Doctor", Light turned around to see Robin, injured, holding his Bo staff, "Who are you working for"? The villain's laughter only made him angrier, "Why Robin, what would make you assume that I'm working for anybody"?

"Because your suit seems more advanced and a lot stronger. Seeing as how that you would have upgraded your suit like this if you could, I can only assume that you're working for somebody".

Robin heard a loud roar and spun around to see the Shrieker standing a few feet away from him, growling menacingly at him.

The Boy Wonder was sweating as he looked back and forth between the two villains, as he doubted that he could deal with both of them at the same time. Doctor Light had definitely become more powerful than usual and, even though they've only fought once before, Robin knew from experience that the Shrieker was no pushover.

Raven was unconscious and Starfire must be otherwise she would have rejoined the fight by now. Given the fact that the Shrieker was here, something similar must have happened to Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra.

Light chuckled upon seeing the worried look on the teen's face, "What's the matter Robin? You're not scared, are you"?

Robin was a little freaked out due to the fact that the odds weren't exactly in his favor. But he wasn't trained to just give up in a fight, no matter how hopeless the situation might be.

Robin grabbed some pellets from his belt and, the second they touched the ground, they covered the area in a dense smoke cloud. He then fired his grappling hook onto a building and got out of the area quickly.

He then saw multiple energy beams being fired from the smoke followed by, "WHERE ARE YOU, ROBIN?! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD"!

Glaring, Robin had decided to give Light exactly what he wanted. He leaped to the ground and delivered an uppercut straight to the doctor. He then took out a small gray disc and chuckled it at the Shrieker's mouth before it could scream.

In an instant, ice had spread across the alien's entire mouth and had cut off its' ability to scream. Robin then took his staff and smacked the Shrieker across the chest, sending it sprawling across the street.

Robin suddenly jumped into the air and narrowly avoided a powerful electric blast from Doctor Light, who had just recovered. It wasn't easy for anybody to land a successful sneak attack on Robin due to the training he'd received.

Light created twin daggers of light and began rapidly slicing at Robin, who was using his birdarangs to defend himself. The two of them clashed their weapons before remaining in a stalemate to which Doctor Light simply smiled, "You cannot win, Boy Wonder", he said the last two words like they were an insult.

Robin just smirked at Light's statement, "If you think that I'm just going to just give up because you said that, you clearly don't know me at all".

What really unnerved him was that Light's face went from a confident smirk to a sinister smile, "We don't to know you to beat you". Light then jumped right over Robin's head and, as the Boy Wonder turned around, he found out why.

Light was standing behind the Shrieker, who had just freed itself from Robin's ice disc. Before the titan leader could do anything, the alien had unleashed a mighty sonic screech.

Robin screamed and held his ears in pain as the Shrieker showed no mercy in its' attack. But it wasn't just the noise that made the attack so devastating, it was the power.

Robin had tried to keep himself planted to the ground, but was easily overpowered and sent flying. The screech caused him to crash into multiple cars and buildings and, eventually, he was knocked unconscious.

Light smirked and turned to the alien, "I'll get Robin and you get the others". The Shrieker growled before leaping unto a nearby building and grabbing Starfire's unconscious body from the roof, while Light had gotten Raven and Robin's unconscious forms and tied them in his light whips.

When the alien jumped back down, he turned to it angrily, "Where are the other three?! You were supposed to capture them, you brainless oaf"! To Light's remark the Shrieker roared in his face, though not enough to cause a sonic blast.

He sweated and backed up a little bit, "Fine, we'll just leave them. If they're still alive then they'll work to find their friends, ad if they're dead, well then that just makes the plan so much easier".

Light pressed a few buttons on his wrist and the two of them, and their hostages, were surrounded in a yellow light and disappeared.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Though it stung, Terra forced herself to open her eyes and she discovered that she was underground. She had been pinned by the rocks, not enough to cause harm but enough to prevent her from moving a single muscle in her body. Luckily for her, she was a geokinetic.

Her eyes glowed yellow as she moved the rocks off of her body and back above ground. She squinted at the sun's bright light compared to the darkness of the earth, but adjusted quickly.

Her emotions switched from relief of her getting out of the earth to worry over her friends, "Cyborg! Beast Boy"! "Terra"! Terra turned around and let out a sigh of relief as she saw that her friends were okay. A little dirty, but okay.

"Are you alright"? Beast Boy, concern evident in his voice. "Yeah, I'm okay", Terra was actually touched by the fact that Beast Boy cared so much, especially due to the fact that she was still having a difficult time forgiving herself for her actions. But she wouldn't tell the team, because she didn't want them to be forced to remember her betrayal.

"Where are the others"? Terra asked. Cyborg stepped in front of them and his robotic eye glowed red as he did a complete scan on the entire area.

He growled and punched a hole through the wall, "Gone. Light and the Shrieker must have got them. DAMN IT"! He punched down and put a hole into the ground, "I can't believe I let myself be taken out by one attack from that thing"!

While Cyborg's face was one of anger and Beast Boy's was one of sadness, Terra began to think. "Cyborg", the metal teen turned toward her, "Is there any way for you to track the others"? Cyborg began thinking and smiled, "Actually, yes. I can't believe that I didn't think of it before". He began working on something on his arm and the other two teens walked over to see what he was working on.

"Given some of the odd adventures we've had and the places we've been, I've decided to upgrade our communicators to levels I never thought that I would need to. This is in order to communicate with each other even in the most extreme of circumstances. I also put a tracker in each communicator that's been proven to track the owner almost anywhere. Let me just finish this and-", the beep they heard and Cyborg's smirk gave Beast Boy and Terra their answer.

"I've got a location on the others. They're close, just a little over five miles from where we are". "Are Light and the Shrieker just like stopping there to get some snacks or something"? "No B, the signals aren't moving at all. This is where they took our friends".

Terra shook her head, "That doesn't make any sense. Why would Doctor Light and the Shrieker cause random destruction, kidnap half of our team, and then take them to a place where we can get to in, barely, half an hour"?

Cyborg put a hand to his chin and was obviously deep in thought, "I may not know for a fact, but it's very likely that we're going to be walking into a trap". Beast Boy spoke up, "I doesn't matter. We need to help them". "He's right", Terra chimed in.

Cyborg nodded to both of his friends, "You guys are right. But, I want to make sure that we all understand that we'll have to walk into the villain's lair which is most likely a trap. We need to all be up for it".

Beast Boy shook his head, "I'm definitely up for it". "Me too", Terra said, with a confident smile on her face. Cyborg wore the same confident smirk on his face that his two friends wore.

He then pressed a button on his arm and the T-Car came driving up to the three of them. "Let's do this". The shape-shifter and geokinetic nodded to their cybernetic friend and all of them climbed into the car, with Beast Boy in the passenger seat and Terra in the back.

The remaining titans drove off with one mission in all of their minds, to rescue their friends. Unfortunately, they had no idea what they were driving to or who they were going to have to deal with once they got there.

 **(Author's Note: There's another chapter of my story down! I'm gonna be honest with you guys, when I was writing this chapter I really didn't know where it was going to lead. The original plan was for Beast Boy and Terra to fight Doctor Light and the Shrieker while they were on a date, but I wanted to spend a little while for everybody to get used to Terra being back on the team before she and Beast Boy start their romance. But, this is still a BBxTerra story! They will get together, just not right now. I want them to get back on friendly terms before they consider becoming anything more. So, the titan's will face off with the hooded man and his team earlier than expected. There's also an issue I want to take care of. A little over a month ago, around the time when I started this story, one of you guys told me that you wanted there to be consequences for Terra's betrayal. I get that what she did was very wrong but guys, think about it. She lost her only friends, was practically forced into servitude by a madman, had to deal with the fact that her friends, her family, no longer trusted her, died to save them, spend who knows how long as a stone statue, and had completely lost her memories when she was revived. Hasn't she been through enough already? Plus, I've always liked Terra as a character (apart from when she betrayed the team) and don't want to spend three-fourths of the story making her life suck in order to pay back for a mistake. I also want to apologize if it seems like the titans went out pretty easy in this chapter but the reason for that will all be explained in the chapter, which will be awesome. Again guys, please review my story. They let me know that people are reading the story and enjoying it. If you have anything at all to say, just leave a review. But guys, be nice please. Again, just stick with me and the stories will get better. Next time: Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Terra plan a rescue mission. Thanks you guys for reading, please review, and I'll see you next time:)**


	6. Rescue

**(Author's Note: Hello everybody and welcome back to Teen Titans: The Story Continues. For of all, I am so, so, so, SO sorry for taking this long to update. I started school just about a month ago and I have just been really busy with homework and having to study for quizzes and tests. It has been extremely annoying but I knew that schoolwork would affect my writing time. I just really hope that you guys with bare with me because I'll still have work to do throughout my writing for about another nine months. My goal is to post a new chapter every week, maybe every two weeks. But, I'm not going anywhere and will still be updating. So, without further ado, I hope that you guys enjoy my next chapter)**

 **Chapter Six: Rescue**

Despite the pain he was in and how much his brain screamed for him to stay still, Robin forced himself to lift up his head and open his eyes.

When he did, he couldn't see anything. There wasn't the slightest trace of light anywhere in wherever he was. He tried to move but his arms, legs, and body were pinned down by restraints. He had no clue where he was or what had happened but now he only had only thought on his mind: escape.

He struggled against the restraints as much and as hard as he could, but failed. He took in a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He knew that he wouldn't be able to figure out how to escape if he started panicking.

Suddenly, the room was illuminated by a bright light. Robin shut his eyes as quickly as he could, as to prevent himself from being blinded.

"Hello Robin". Robin looked forward and saw an unfamiliar figure standing in front of him. This figure wore a dark brown cloak and had a hood over his head so Robin couldn't see his face. Due to the fact that his hands were visible, Robin could see that he had pale skin and wore black fingerless gloves.

Robin's confusion about the identity of this person quickly turned to anger, "Who are you? Where are my friends"?!

"To answer your first question, who I am will be revealed to you very soon. As for your second one," the figure pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it.

The walls to Robin's side began to slowly rise and he saw Raven and Starfire on opposite sides of him, being held in the exact same way.

"Robin! Raven"! Robin could see that the two of them were struggling against their restraints as he did, but suffered the same results that he did. The hooded man's laughter only made the young heroes angrier.

"I recommend that you three don't bother trying to break free. Not only are the restraints made of solid titanium, which will keep our boy wonder in place, but I've also installed them with a special device I made that neutralizes the prisoner's superhuman abilities. They'll be no strength, no magic, no nothing".

The shocked looks on their faces was nothing but pure joy to him, "Now, while I hate to leave all of your precious faces, I have some plans to finish. Goodbye for now, Teen Titans," on that note, the hooded man pressed the button again and walked out of the room as the walls began to lower again.

"NO"! Robin struggled as hard as he possibly could but his efforts were all in vain.

"Robin"! The boy wonder could only watch, helplessly, as he saw two of his closest friends disappear behind the walls.

The hooded man could only smirk as heard Robin's yells as he, desperately, tried to fight his way out of his prison. Upon leaving the room, the man turned around to face the panel that was outside of the room.

He smirked as he saw the furious and hate-filled look that was on Robin's face. He then pressed a button on the panel, which left Robin alone in darkness.

The man then pressed another button on the panel and smoke began to fill Robin's prison cell. Robin started coughing as his eyes began to lower and he drew dizzy and, no matter how hard he tried to fight the its' effects, he ended up succumbing to the gas's effects and fell unconscious.

(***********)

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Anxiety and determination were the emotions that filled the T-Car as the rest of the titans raced off to rescue their teammates. For ten minutes the car was completely quiet, until Beast Boy decided to break the silence, "So, do we actually have a plan as to how we're going to get the others back"?

Cyborg sighed, "Unfortunately, I don't know what we'll be dealing with once we get there. The base or whatever it is should have a central system that I'll be able to hack into. Once I do that, I'll have a much better understanding with what we're dealing with and we'll be able to come up with a successful plan".

Terra shook her head, "I just don't get it. Why would Dr. Light and the Shrieker kidnap the others"?

"My best guess is that the two of them are little more than lackeys for the one whose actually behind all of this," Cyborg stated as he pressed some buttons in the car. The remainder of the drive was in silence as the three titans were thinking about what they were going to do once they arrived at their destination. They were also trying to mentally psych themselves up as they knew that, no matter who they were or what they wanted, their enemies weren't going to give their friends up without a fight.

After another five minutes, the titans had reached the coast of Jump City and Cyborg had driven off road toward the water. "Hang on," he said as he pushed a button which caused the car to go into turbo. As the T-Car went shooting into the ocean, Cyborg pressed another button which caused the car's wheels to be put inside of it and two large gray propellers to come out of the sides.

Terra smirked at Cyborg, "You and this car are just surprises, aren't you"? Cyborg didn't say anything, but the confident grin that he wore on his face was the only answer she needed. The teenagers didn't say anything as they continued their way to save their team and the vehicle was completely silent until a device inside started beeping a few minutes later.

"We're here," Cyborg stated to the others as they all saw their destination. It was a large metal dome that was sitting on the ocean floor. The metal was a dark silver and it was at least one hundred feet tall. "Let's move," Cyborg could see an opening in the dome and began to steer the car/sub toward it. Once they were inside and on the floor, the opening behind them was instantly shut and left the heroes in darkness. Seconds later, lights came on and the water was quickly sucked out of the room through a large drain on the floor.

As the three of them exited the car, a large door opened in front of them and revealed a hallway that was cloaked in darkness. The teens shared a glance, each of them knowing that they were walking into a trap. But, what choice did they have? A mini light popped up from Cyborg's left shoulder and he walked in first to lead the way with Beast Boy and Terra flowing him.

"Well, this is creepy," Beast Boy said breaking the silence.

"You can say that again," replied Terra as she kept her eyes forward, with a determined look in them. After a minute of walking, the three of them had reached a dead-end.

"Well, this could be a problem," Cyborg said as he began examining the wall for any hidden buttons or switches. Suddenly, the floor underneath them opened up and they screamed as they fell into darkness.

In a few seconds, the three of them slammed into the ground that was underneath them. Beast Boy groaned, "Hey Cyborg, we could use some light here". Just then, light immediately filled the entire room which caused the heroes to shield their eyes. "Wow, I didn't know that you had a light that was so strong Cyborg".

"That's not me".

"Surprisingly, he's correct." The teens spun around to see Slade leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Slade." Cyborg snarled as he pointed his sonic cannon at the mastermind while Beast Boy and Terra glared daggers at him and prepared for a fight.

Slade smirked beneath his mask, "What's the matter Titans? You seem angry for some reason."

"Where are our friends?" It took every once of Beast Boy's self control not to transform and rip Slade to shreds.

" Don't you think its' rude to just walk in here and make demands without even saying hello?" The titans turned around and Beast Boy and Cyborg were shocked to see Blackfire floating in the air, an arrogant smirk plastered on her face.

"Blackfire? What are you doing here?"

"Aw, what's wrong Beast Boy? Not happy to see me?"

Cyborg turned his glare back to the mercenary, "Since when are you two so chummy?"

"You would be surprised as to how people can work together with they have a common goal." Cyborg turned toward the new voice, and growled like an animal at the sight of Brother Blood.

The teens then saw Dr. Light and the Shrieker walk into the room and the White Monster appear from the wall with metal skin. The team stood back to back, glancing around at all of the villains that stood before them.

"Confused children? I guess that's not a surprise." The confusion of their faces grew even more as they turned to this new voice and saw a man standing there with a hood covering his face.

"Um dude, do we know you?"

The figure just laughed, "No, actually, you don't. But you will."

Cyborg was two seconds away from blasting his sonic cannon at this guy's head, "We know the rest of our team are here. Where. Are. They?"

The man just laughed, "Well, since you asked so nicely." He pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it. The walls behind the teens opened up and their friends slid out, imprisoned. "You may have found your friends, but, in the end, you only made this much easier for us," he turned toward the other villains, "Kill them."

The White Monster was the first to attack, transforming its arm into a metal hammer and charging. Seeing the android, Beast Boy countered it by morphing into a gorilla and tackling it to the ground. Blood blasted red energy at the other two titans, who quickly moved out of the way. Cyborg gritted his teeth as he blasted Blood into a wall. He knew that they were at a great disadvantage.

Not only was it three against six (maybe seven?), but, due to the fact that they were in a hidden base underwater, Terra wouldn't be able to use her powers without making a hole in the place and risking everyone's lives.

Cyborg was so wrapped up in his thoughts and in avoiding Blood's attacks that he didn't notice the Shrieker had jumped and landed right behind him.

Using its' large clawed hand, it grabbed Cyborg by his head, slammed him into the ground, and threw him which sent the hero sprawling across the floor.

Meanwhile, Terra was, just barely, dodging multiple swings from Slade's bo staff. She may not be able to use her powers in here without the risk of killing them all, but she was still athletic and very agile. She saw a shadow appear above her and turned to see Dr. Light in air lunging at her with a dagger made of light in his hand.

Mere seconds before his landed, she was able to roll out of the way. Using his enhanced speed, Slade struck her in the back with his staff and the impact sent her into a wall.

Looking over at her, Beast Boy wanted to help but couldn't. He had to use some of his largest and strongest forms just to be on par with the White Monster and every time he sent it away and was going to help Terra, Blackfire was there flinging starbolts at him like she was a machine gun.

As she was, just barely, dodging staff swings and electrical blasts from Slade and Dr. Light, Terra was trying to think of a plan to get them out of here. She felt completely useless because their current situation made it extremely risky to use her powers.

Then, she got an idea. It was risky to use her powers in here, but not impossible. She knew how likely it was that she could end up accidently killing them all, but what other choice did she have? Half of the team couldn't help and Cyborg and Beast Boy were going to last much longer in this fight without help. Regardless of the risks, Terra knew that it might have been their best chance for victory.

She activated her powers and, suddenly, multiple rocks had burst through the walls of the base and toward her.

The hooded man cursed as he nearly fell to the floor from the sudden hit in the base, "What the hell is she doing?"

When enough rocks had flown to her, Terra used her power to lift large slabs of stone to cover up the holes in the base. It wasn't perfect, but they would be enough. In seconds, Terra had crafted herself a full stone suit of armor.

With swift movements, Terra launched herself forward and delivered a powerful punch straight to Slade's mask and sent him slamming to the ground. She turned as Dr. Light attacked and blocked his blast with her stone covered arms.

Light then formed a whip in his hands and flung it at Terra, who was able to catch it. The doctor's face showed fear when he saw this and then smiled nervously. Terra smirked and began swinging him around by his whip before letting him go and allowing him to go flying off in the air.

Before anyone else attacked her, Terra raced over toward Robin and tore him free from his restraints. She then did the same with Starfire and Raven. "Thanks," Raven said in her usual monotone voice as she rubbed her sore wrists.

"Don't worry about it. We'll just say that's one you owe me." Raven's response was a mere roll of her eyes.

"Alright," Robin pulled out his staff, "Let's end this. Titans, GO!" Starfire took to the air and tackled her sister, who was blasting away at Beast Boy, Raven used her telekinesis and then lifted and threw the Shrieker away from Cyborg, Robin threw multiple explosive rings at Slade, who had just rejoined the fight, and Terra began throwing punches at Dr. Light, who was deflecting them with his wrist-mounted force field.

All of the villains cursed mentally as the battle began to turn in the titan's favor. The hooded man pulled his sleeve up and revealed a watch-like device that was on it. He pressed a button and a wall slid open and revealed an escape sub.

"All of you," he yelled to the villains, "We are leaving now!" The others still hated it when he gave them orders, but they knew to follow them. Dr. Light jumped into the air, powered up his suit, and fired six bolts of electricity which struck each of the titans.

As the team was dazed, they were able to see all of the villains pile into the sub. The hooded man stopped and glared at them, "You might have got lucky today, but that luck will not last forever. You will all pay for what you have done." As he climbed in, he pressed another button on his watch and the team could hear an explosion somewhere in the base.

"This thing doesn't look like it's going to last much longer, we need to get out of here now," Robin told his team as the effects of Light's attack began to wear off.

"That won't be a problem," Cyborg began pushing some buttons on his arm and the T-Car came bursting in from the ceiling.

"Your car is much stronger than I realized Cyborg," Starfire commented.

"Oh, you have no idea. Now, let's move!" The team packed into the car, and Cyborg turned it on and drove it right through the stone slab that Terra had put into place. He immediately activated the car's aquatic features and drove them straight toward the surface as the others watched from their windows to see the base being demolished from behind them.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

It didn't take the titans too long to reach the surface, arrive on land, and drive back to the tower.

Now they were all in their living room, resting and relaxing after dealing with their enemies. "Well that was frustrating," Beast Boy said, breaking the silence and sitting the couch upside down.

"That's a nice way to put it," Raven commented.

"I am confused, since when are our enemies apart of a team?"

Cyborg sighed, "Well Star, I'm willing to bet that it was the hooded guy who brought them all together. What do you think he wants?"

"He probably wants the same thing all of our enemies want, to destroy us and I can only assume that he brought the others together to help him do it," Robin said as he paced back and forth. He'd been having trouble sitting still ever since they got home.

After a few seconds of silence, Terra spoke up, "What do you think that he meant when he said that we'll all pay for what we did?" Robin stopped pacing and crossed his arms, looking like he was deep in thought.

"The unfortunate thing is that I don't know. But what I do know is that we'll find out soon, and it won't be good when we do."

 **(Author's Note: With that, we have six chapters. If I had to make a guess, I'd say that I'm almost halfway done with the story. I hoped that you guys enjoyed the little dramatic element I put into the chapter with the hooded man. I promise you guys that soon I will come up with a new name for him, because it seems ridiculous to write the hooded man for him every time that I mention the character. Also, I have a little question/poll for you guys. What would be your position on me bringing in a member (or members) of Batman's rogues gallery? I've seen Teen Titans fanfics about the team facing off with a Batman villain and they've become pretty popular. Plus, I've been playing a lot of Batman: Arkahm City this weekend and I'm interested in including a one of the Dark Knight's enemies in my story. Tell me what you guys think of that in the reviews and let me know which Batman villain if you would like to see them. But, while I want to know your guy's opinion, I might still include a member of Batman's rogues gallery if I can come up with a good reason as to why they would be in Jump City and a good story for their conflict with the Teen Titans. So you guys, leave me a review telling me what you thought of this chapter, what you think of me include a Batman villain (and who that villain should be if you want to see a member of Batman's rogues gallery), and tell me anything that I can do in order to improve the story and make it more enjoyable for you)**


	7. Invasion

**(Author's Note: Hey there everybody and I am back. I am so, so, so, SO, sorry for the long update time. School has been an ridiculous pain in my ass these last couple of weeks and I started taking driver's ed in the beginning of November. It lasted three hours after school and I had a test to take every other day and that just left me no time to work. But, driver's ed will officially be over tomorrow and I am back to write. Hopefully, this really will be the last time it takes me this long to update. Starting December, my goal will be at least two new chapters a month. It should be much easier when I start my winter break. Anyway, enjoy:)**

 **Chapter Seven: Invasion**

It was dark and cold on this night. But not on Earth, but on a planet far away from it. On this planet, there were six humanoid figures running across the surface and through the darkness.

The one that was leading them was much larger than the others. He had green eyes, orange skin, red hair and a beard, and wore purple and black armor. He led those following him into a cave and motioned them in while he watched for trouble. Upon entering, the escapees made their way into the cave, following a light that could be seen in deeper areas of the cave.

Upon reaching the source of the light, they were met with the sight of dozens of other members of their species. One of them ran over to the larger man, wearing similar armor, "Emperor Galfore, what are we going to do?"

Galfore crossed his arms and sighed, "Tell all of the warriors we have that are still in fighting condition to be ready to break into the palace so we can make our way to the communications den. There I'll be able to send a message to, who is probably, the only people left who can help us."

(Later, on Earth)

Starfire was in her room, lying on her bed, and playing with Silkie. He was an above sized larvae with pale skin, dull fangs, multiple legs, and black eyelids. He was a mutant larvae that was created by Killer Moth, one of the many villains that the team has fought over the years. After Killer Moth was defeated in their first encounter, he was adopted by Beast Boy who wanted to keep him as a pet. After some conflicts in the team and a "couch-eating" incident, Silkie became a permanent resident of Titans Tower.

He was currently being risen into the air by Starfire, who he was closer to than the others, "Aw, whose mama's little Bumgorf? You are! Yes you are, yes you are!"

"Starfire!" The young alien sat up at the sound of her boyfriend's voice, "There's someone who wants to talk to you!"

"Coming!" Starfire, gently, sat Silkie down on her bed and flew toward Robin. She entered into the living room with her eyes closed and a large smile of her face, "Hello friends, what is it that I can-", she immediately paused in her sentence upon seeing the familiar, and friendly, face on the screen. A bright smile lit up on Starfire's face, "Galfore!"

"Hello Princess Starfire. It is good to see you again, although I wish that it were on better terms."

Confusion was the expression on all of the titan's faces, though Robin was the first to speak up, "What do you mean?"

"Tameran is in danger and our species is threatened to the brink of extinction." Robin looked to his side and felt his heart ache at the sight of the horror that was in Starfire's eyes. "Please titans, we need your help. Our army is barely managing to fight off the invaders as it is and we won't be able to hold them off for long. We need you to help us before the Tamaraneans are exterminated."

At that moment, a loud explosion occurred in Galfore's location and covered the screen in smoke. "Galfore!" When the smoke cleared, they could see him lying on the ground, clearly injured, before being picked up by a large gray hand. When the area was completely cleared of smoke, the teens were able to get a good look at the creature.

It stood over ten feet tall and bared a strange resemblance to that of a humanoid skeleton except it's' skin was a dark gray color. It had razor sharp claws and fangs and had a spiked tail. When it turned to the screen, the titans could see that the whites in it's eyes were a sickly green and its' pupils were a dark red, "Stay away from this Troq-infested planet, humans. If you value your lives." It lifted up its tail and jabbed it at the screen, destroying it and leaving the titans in shock.

Robin was the first to recover and turned toward Cyborg, "Get the T-Ship ready. Looks like we're heading to Tameran."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The "T-Ship" was a large orange ship that was made by Cyborg as one of the many vehicles for the titans to use. Originally, it was only engineered to explore the deep sea but, after some modifications by the engineer, it was soon made into the titan's vehicle for interplanetary travel.

It was a large orange ship with two wings and five spherical black windows on top. The team was all strapped in and making the final preparations for takeoff.

The ship was modified after Terra left the team, so it only had five seats meaning she would have to sit with someone. Unsurprisingly, she voted to seat with Beast Boy and, even less surprisingly, he agreed. Terra was now glancing frantically over the T-Ship. Even though their mission was a serious and important, Terra still couldn't help feeling excited about being in, what is essentially, a spaceship.

In seconds, the T-Ship's engines roared to life and sent the vessel off of the Earth and into deep space. Again, regardless of the circumstances, Terra was hardly able to contain her enthusiasm and was practically bouncing up and down her seat in excitement.

"This is so cool," Beast Boy couldn't help but smile at Terra's emotion and at how happy she seemed.

"Yeah you know, being in a spaceship is pretty cool on your first travel. But, when you've been in on as much as I have, it kinda loses its' impressiveness. Good thing you're with an experienced space traveler like yours truly," Beast Boy motioned toward himself which caused Terra to roll her eyes, but did manage to bring a little smile to her face.

The two of them could hear Cyborg snickering over the microphone, "Yeah sorry you have to be stuck with BB, Terra. I thought that it was going to be a while before we had another space mission so I haven't gotten around to building a sixth seat in the T-Ship. Let me know if I need to direct some fresh air from the oxygen tanks if the stank of Mister "Experience Space Traveler" becomes too much for you."

Terra was trying (key word being "trying") to contain the snickers coming from her, from both Cyborg's statement and Beast Boy leaning back in the seat grumbling with his arms crossed, "It's fine Cyborg and I knew that I would have to seat with someone. Unless you guys wanted to strap me to the hood of the ship."

"I had an idea of strapping Beast Boy to the hood of the ship so you could have a seat to yourself. Sadly I was overruled," Raven stated impassively. Now both Terra and Cyborg were laughing out loud and Raven even gave a small smirk as Beast Boy glared daggers at all three of them.

Robin looked to the side and couldn't help but notice the upsetting look on Starfire's face. Usually she would smile or giggle a little bit whenever the team friendly teased one another. Of course, given the situation, Robin couldn't exactly blame her for not being in the mood to smile.

Robin switched off the link between the two of them and the rest of the team so he could talk to his girlfriend in private. "Hey," Starfire looked in Robin's direction, "Probably a stupid question but, how are you feeling?"

Starfire sighed, "Not well at all. I am worried for Galfore and my people." Robin kept quiet for a few moments before asking something that he has been wondering, "Hey, did you recognize that creature at all? Like, is their species some sort of lifelong enemy of the tamerans?"

"I don't believe so. I've never heard the tamerans being lifelong enemies with another species. I've never even seen a creature such as this before." Robin sighed, her lack of knowledge of that creature was fine but still a little upsetting. If there was one thing that he was taught, it's that it always helps to know more about your opponent before you go to confront. He was told that walking in with no knowledge at all was, essentially, giving his enemy an advantage over him.

"Hey Star," he looked directly into her big green worried eyes, "I promise you that we're all gonna save Tameran and make sure these guys never bother them again." Starfire couldn't help but give a genuine smile at Robin's statement. That smile only grew when she looked behind her and saw the rest of her team with Terra and Cyborg still laughing, Raven still smirking, and Beast Boy still glaring at all of them. She considered herself very lucky to have friends who were so willing to help her with matters that weren't really their concern.

Starfire's gloomy mood was almost immediately replaced with a confident one. She was confident that she could save her people with her closest friends backing her up. Whoever had invaded Tameran had better watch out, because now they're gonna have to deal with the Teen Titans.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"We're approaching planet Tameran," Cyborg announced to everybody nearly an hour later. The planet was similar to Earth in size, but not very much in sight. It was a bright white planet with a symbol of some sorts directly on the surface which were a dark pink color. The lines seemed to form a rectangular-like shape both horizontally and vertically with a large dot directly in the middle.

"We have an issue," Raven said as she scanned the area and protected a zoomed in version of the planet. The team was able to see that there was an entire armada of ships guarding the planet.

"Dude, that's a lot of ships."

"Not gonna stop us. Cyborg initiate cloaking mode," Robin spoke over the microphones.

In an instant, the T-Ship was completely invisible to anyone looking at it from the outside. The titans continue their journey to Tameran.

As they got closer, they slowed down their engines in order to create less noise and lessen their chances of being spotted. They slowly maneuvered their way right through the entire armada and began sequences to land on the planet's surface.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Galfore was inside the castle's throne room, in chains. It looked like a great battle had been fought because the room was almost completely destroyed with burn marks on the floor, the curtains in shreds, and multiple holes and cracks in the walls.

Sitting in Galfore's throne was a moderate sized creature with purple skin and tentacles instead of legs who had its body concealed by a dark red cloak and was holding Galfore's crown in its hand. It was watching a video of the titans landing on the planet.

"Looks like your "reinforcements" have arrived, Emperor Galfore."

Galfore furiously struggled against his restraints, but to no avail. "Don't bother trying to escape, those chains will hold you. I can't very well attack a planet full of Troqs without a way to restrain them. You know, the ones I decide to let live."

"You won't get away with this, Apollos."

The creature, Apollos, laughed, "It truly is adorable that you believe that Galfore. It would appear that your allies are on their way to this location. I'll send my friend out to greet them. Heolstor!"

The creature who had attacked Galfore earlier came stomping in the room, looking strong and ready to fight.

"Our friend Galfore here has brought some new friends to the planet without informing me and they're on their way to us. I want to you to make them feel at home."

"Yes, my lord," Heolstor turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Apollos smirking evilly and Galfore with a worried expression on his face.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The team had just landed on Tameran and were making their way to the palace.

After landing, Cyborg had placed the T-Ship in cloaking mode and put it on autopilot to continue in a large circle around the planet until it was called back. Robin didn't want to take the chance of the ship being spotted by the invaders and then their only means of getting home would be destroyed.

The teens should found themselves staring at the palace, which was looking a lot worse since their last visit to the planet. They saw that two soldiers were guarding the open door. A closer examination revealed that they were robots.

"Why would whoever is in charge place only two soldiers to guard the entrance?" Terra asked, looking to their leader for an answer.

"My guess is that either they're holding a lot of powerful prisoners in the palace and need a lot of help, or they're just that confident in their weapons and abilities."

Beast Boy stood up, "Just leave this to me." He then morphed into a snake and slithered by the robots undetected. Once behind them, he changed into a gorilla and crushed both of their heads in his giants hands.

He smiled and gave a thumbs up to the others , who were about to join him, but then a large gray hands suddenly grabbed him by the back of his neck.

The titans immediately stood up as they saw Heolstor emerge from the darkness of the door, glaring at him with his unnatural eyes. "I warned you all to stay away from this planet, humans. Now, you will fall."

He threw Beast Boy, who changed back to normal, toward the team and he landed near their feet. Starfire glared menacingly at the creature with starbolts formed in her hands, "What have you done to my world? And where is Galfore?!"

"I don't take orders from a pathetic Troq."

That put Starfire over the edge. With her eyes glowing green, she let out a battle cry and charged toward Heolstor with incredible speed as she threw a powerful punch.

To her and her friend's shock, he effortlessly caught her attack with one hand. "My turn." Heolstor launched an uppercut which sent Starfire soaring into the air. By the time she finally caught herself, she was hundreds, if not thousands, of feet in the air.

Robin took two birdarangs from his belt, "Titans GO!" He threw them at Heolstor, who destroyed them both with a single swing of his tail. Beast Boy then morphed into a rhinoceros and charged at Ahriman, but was shocked and frightened when the creature stopped him with just one hand. Without even trying, Heolstor tossed Beast Boy away and sent him sprawling across the ground.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven fired her black magic and trapped their attacker in a bind. Cyborg then raced over and deliver a strong punch straight to Heolstor face. Taking advantage of his close proximity, Cyborg began dishing out multiple hits to the restrained alien. "Come on tough guy! Fight back! Is that all you've got?!"

Heolstor tail immediately shot up and grabbed Cyborg by his left arm. Upon seeing the smirk on Cyborg's face, the alien looked on in confusion and then surprise as Cyborg's arm morphed into his sonic cannon, "Surprise."

Cyborg blasted Heolstor straight into the palace wall and on the ground. Terra and Raven then worked together to use their powers to try and restraint the powerful creature and they were successful, for about five seconds.

Heolstor busted up from the ground almost immediately, the mere shockwave sent Raven, Cyborg, and Terra flying away. He then felt a strange feeling on his arm and looked to his side to see that Robin had grabbed him in his grappling hook.

Heolstor was so focused on glaring at Robin and preparing to attack, he didn't notice Beast Boy flying above him in the form of a bat.

The changeling quickly morphed into an octopus and wrapped himself around Heolstor's face tightly. The alien tried to grab Beast Boy off of him but Raven, who had recovered from the shockwave, had grabbed his (untied) arm in a bind of her telekinetic magic and was holding on for dear life.

Cyborg and Terra, who had also recovered, raced over to help. Cyborg grabbed Robin by his torso and began pulling, his super strength helped keep Heolstor's free arm restrained. Terra created dozens of chains made from solid stone and wrapped them around Heolstor's legs and torso.

"Starfire!" Robin called out to his alien teammate, who was flying toward them prepared to attack, "We'll hold off this creep, go find out whoever is behind this and bring them down!"

The creature that they were fighting had proven itself to be very powerful (that uppercut he gave her wasn't only strong, but it really hurt) and part of her didn't want to leave her friends with a monster as dangerous as that, especially since she was one of their most powerful members.

But, there was another part of her who knew that this was the best idea. If the five of them worked together, they should be able to hold off this creature long enough for her to defeat its master. Besides, she wanted to be the one who defeats the warlord who attacks her home and drives her species to the brink of extinction.

"STARFIRE!" The voice of her boyfriend snapped her out of her thoughts. "You need to move, now!" Looking closely she could see cracks were beginning for form in Raven's magic, Robin's grappling hook was beginning to tear, Beast Boy was losing his grip on Heolstor, and the chains Terra had created were being broken faster than she can make them. They weren't going to be able to hold Heolstor forever and, while she was confident in her team's abilities, she didn't know just how long they could last against that monster.

Without another thought she quickly flew into the palace, readying herself for whatever awaited her inside.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

As she flew through the palace, Starfire couldn't help but notice how deserted it was. She was expecting much opposition upon entrance, but there wasn't another living soul as far as she could see. While it made her partially relieved, it made her worried at the same time.

She suddenly heard a loud scream and recognized the voice in a millisecond, "Galfore!"

She followed the sound of the yell and had arrived out of the throne room in seconds, partially due to the fact that she grew up here.

She landed by the door, only to discover that it was broken. She made her way inside, only to be greeted in shock, horror, and anger as she saw her caretaker in chains and very wounded and a strange purple creature sitting in his throne with his crown.

The creature only laughed when he saw the infuriated look on the young alien's face, "Ah, the guest of honor has arrived."

"Who are you and what are you doing on my planet?" It took every ounce of her self-control not to blast that stupid smirk right off of his face.

"Ah of course, where are my manners? I am Apollos, and my reason for being here is the extinction of the Tameranean species from the universe."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"I hate to break this to you my dear but, your species as a whole is quite useless in our universe. While the abilities you possess might be considered incredible or even god-like to lesser creatures, like the human that accompanied you, when compared to many other species, you aren't that special. Besides, haven't you ever heard of the expression "survival of the fittest"? The strong will live and the weak will fall."

"The only one falling here today is you!" Unable to control her anger any longer, Starfire raced forward toward her enemy, with starbolts in her hands and glowing green eyes.

But, she suddenly stopped mere inches away from him. She tried to move her body at all, but to no avail.

She heard laughing and then turned toward Apollos, who had his hand stretched out. He then thrusts his hand forward and sent Starfire crashing into the wall.

Apollos sat up and levitated off of the ground, "I'm not someone who you want to trifold with, Trog. Stand down and I'll give you a quick and painless death."

Starfire's response was her firing dozens of starbolts at the psychotic warlord, who simply lifted up his hand and projected a force field to protect himself.

He then began using his mental powers to tear pieces of the walls and floor apart and sent them all flying toward Starfire. Using the warrior speed she had trained with and perfected all of her life, she was able to slip out of the way of every piece of debris that came flying toward her.

"Well, I can see that you certainly aren't a pushover. Perhaps you'll be more of a challenge than the other pathetic members of your kind."

Enraged, Starfire fired her laser vision to which Apollos quickly countered by summoning up multiple rocks to defend himself. They proved ineffective because the alien princess' attack cut clean through the rocks and blasted Apollos through the wall.

Starfire kept her guard up as she saw the warlord emerge from the rubble. He wiped some green blood from his mouth and snarled at his enemy. Despite his anger, he knew that he was at a disadvantage. While his mental powers were second to none (according to him), they wouldn't help him for long against an adversary with tremendous physically strength. He'd been trying to enter her mind and destroy her from their, but her mental defenses were surprisingly strong for a Trog.

He prepared his powers as she charged again, not knowing that he'd sent out a telepathic message to his greatest soldier.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

For the tenth time today, Robin was sent sprawling across the ground which both injured the wounds he already had and created new ones. His team wasn't doing as well against Heolstor as he would have hoped.

After he broke free from the bonds they'd created, it was, basically, an endless cycle of them getting slammed into the ground by the beast. In terms of physical abilities, Starfire was their strongest member and sending her off might not have been the best idea. Truthfully, he wanted to go with her to help but the five of them were barely fighting back as it is and they can't afford to split up.

As Heolstor had Cyborg by the throat, he lifted his head up as if he heard something. He then threw the teen to the ground and ran off into the palace.

Robin didn't know what was happening, but he knew that it couldn't be good for them since Heolstor wouldn't have any reason to surrender. "Titans, after him!"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Starfire was putting a lot of power into her starbolts in an attempt to breach the force field Apollos had created, but so far hadn't made any progress.

She landed on the ground, breathing a little heavily. She was putting a lot of energy into her attacks and movements where Apollos was only using his mind to fight her.

Before she could continue her attack, something slammed into her side and sent her flying hard into the wall. When she stood up, she was able to see that it was Heolstor, no doubt summoned by Apollos somehow. But, if Heolstor was here, where were?

Her question was answered when she saw Robin throw three smoke disks into Heolstor's face and the rest of her friends right behind him. With the creature distracted, Beast Boy changed into an elephant and rammed him into the wall.

In seconds, the green changeling was sent flying in the air by Heolstor's throw. Raven blasted him with her magic as Cyborg turned both of his arms into sonic cannons and fired and Terra began launching multiple rocks toward him and incredible speeds.

Suddenly, the room began to shake violently and caused the titans to fly to the ground. They looked to see that Apollos was the cause, "You children have managed to amuse me for a while but, I have more important things to do with my time. More planets to conquer, and more inferior races to wipe out."

Large pieces of rock and metal tore their way from their location and began swirling around Apollos like a tornado. He then rained down the materials on the young heroes, with intent to kill.

Raven had deflected a force field around all of them, but the consistency and intensity of the attack was beginning to weaken the barrier. Starfire knew that it wasn't going to last much longer and she wasn't going to along her friends to be taken away by this monster.

"Raven, I need you to let me out."

"What?"

Robin grabbed her arm, "Starfire, what are you doing?"

Starfire grabbed his hand and looked him dead in his eyes, "I'm going to save my world, my people, and my friends."

"Well, it's better than just sitting here waiting to get killed," Raven struggled to say as she lowered a small portion of her shield so Starfire could get out.

Starfire quickly flew out and soared into the air, so she was looking down on her opponent, "Apollos!"

That got his attention as he looked up and smirked when he saw that she had escaped, "My, aren't you a clever Trog?"

Starfire began charging all of her power into her hands, "This ends now."

"I couldn't agree more."

Starfire unleashed all of her power into a powerful energy blast as Apollos raised up his own force field to protect himself.

He was about to summon a metal spike and finish her, but he could fell his shield beginning to weaken. Her attack was stronger than he had originally thought and, with the amount of power he was putting in his barrier and his still going attack on the titans, his mental powers were beginning to strain.

He could feel his shield growing weaker and weaker by his splitting of powers and he knew that it wouldn't last much longer. Realizing the greater danger than Trog's attack proved, Apollos stopped his telekinetic assault and put all of his power into creating a smaller, more confined barrier for himself. The beam hit him dead in the chest and created a large and bright explosion as it sent him flying down. The force of the explosion destroyed Raven's barrier and sent Starfire flying too.

Starfire was floating in the air, coughing from all of the dust the attack caused. Her eyes quickly scanned the scene for her friends. Relief filled her when she saw the other titans emerging from the rubble.

She flew down with a large smile on her face, "I am most joyous that you are all okay." Then, a realization hit her, "Where is Galfore?"

"Starfire, look out!" Starfire quickly spun at the sound of Robin's voice and saw Heolstor standing there with his claw raised, injured but still capable. She was too tired from the attack and didn't have the strength to move her legs and her friends weren't close enough.

Just then, Heolstor was knocked away by an unseen force and was sent crashing through multiple walls and out of the castle. Starfire looked in awe as she saw that the one who saved her was her caretaker, "That was for Tameran."

"Galfore!" Feeling energy return to her, Starfire caught him in a hug.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Galfore and the titans watched as Apollos and Heolstor were taken away Centauri police. They're crab-like humanoids who appear to be just as much technological as they are organic. After Cyborg fixed the communications, Galfore was able to contact them after the two criminals were taken. They aided in freeing the remaining Tamerans from Apollos' robot army.

According to the Centauri, Apollos was a very dangerous criminal who believes that anyone that he viewed as "weak" didn't deserve to live. He used his mental powers and an ancient spell he had learned from a sorcerer to breath life into the remains of one of his victim's corpses, creating the monster known as Heolstor to aid him in his conquests.

They were sentenced to life sentences in the most secure prison in the galaxy, so it's unlikely the titans will ever see them again.

Galfore turned toward the teens, "I will never be able to repay to all. I truly can't thank you enough for what you have done for us all."

Robin smiled, "No thanks are necessary Galfore, it's what we do."

Galfore turned toward Starfire, "It is comforting to see that you are still more than capable of taking care of yourself."

"Yes, but even though," she turned toward the others, "It never hurts to have friends aiding you."

With Starfire giving Galfore one last hug, the titans returned to the T-Ship which Cyborg had summoned back when Apollos' armada was destroyed.

"Even though it wasn't under happy circumstances, it was still pretty cool coming to another planet," Terra commented as the ship flew into the air and the world of Tameran began to fade.

Beast Boy sat up, "Yeah. You know guys, we should consider coming here for a vacation."

"After what happened in Tokyo, I'll be okay with putting off vacations for a while," Raven stated.

Terra had her eyebrows raised, both at Raven's statement and the ticked off look on Beast Boy's face, "What happened in Tokyo?"

Cyborg snickered over the microphones, "It's a while home, so I'll be more than happy to tell."

As Cyborg told the story with the others interrupting him when he mentioned Robin blowing multiple chances with Starfire, Raven becoming a sponsor for gum, and Beast Boy getting his ass kicked by a cat girl, Starfire looked out of the window to see her planet disappear in the distance.

Part of her was pained to have to see her home fade away again, but another part was happy that she got to go back to her new home with her new family.

 **(Author's Note: And there is chapter seven. I do know that the other titans didn't get much of spotlight as in a usual episode, but I really wanted to focus more on Starfire. I wanted to take a break from the hooded man and his gang because in the actual show the primary antagonist wasn't responsible for every little bit of conflict the titans have. Most, but not all of it. Also, I would like to hear thoughts on me bringing in a Batman villain. I haven't come up with a good storyline yet but it is helpful to know if that is something you guys would like to see. Also if you want to know how Galfore could one-shot Heolstor when the titans together couldn't do much is because Heolstor was injured, Galfore had been resting, and he put all of his power into his attack. I'd say he's more powerful than Starfire because he has much more experience. Also, Apollos and Heolstor were two OCs of mine. I got their names from a website I found that will tell you exactly what certain names mean. The first one who can tell me what Apollos and Heolstor's names mean gets a cookie! Not really, but I will give you a mention in the next chapter which will come sooner than before. Anyway, thank you for reading, remember to review, and I'll see you next time:)**


	8. Reluctant Aid

**(Author's Note: Hello there readers and welcome to another chapter of my story. I want to thank everyone for returning. I'm a little disappointed in myself that I didn't use my _sixteen day_ winter break to work more but, in my defense, I've done a lot of traveling to see some family and I didn't have time to even check my account. The ride there is always so long and it hurts my legs so much. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter)**

 **Chapter Eight: Reluctant Aid**

It was a calm and quiet night in Jump City which, considering its history, was rare and surprising. However, the silence of the night was broken when an explosion came from within a building.

Citizens who were walking around in the city screamed and ran at the loud booming sound. What no one saw was that a sleek figure leaped from the fire and took off running at full speed in the opposite direction. Two others followed the figure, one was also running while the other was flying.

The flying pursuer was shooting off multiple blasts of energy at their target, who was showing true acrobatic prowess and skill by dodging and flipping over each attack without losing any momentum. The other pursuer was matching the target's movements almost perfectly and showed no signs of slowing down.

After about a minute, the figure looked over his shoulder to see that he was still being chased, "Alright, enough of this!"

The figure jumped into the air and the light from the moon revealed his form. He wore an all-black suit that was clearly advanced. His gloves, boots, and belt were a dark grey color. He had a red "X" on his belt, chest, and forehead, and he had a white mask that looked like the face of a skeleton.

He opened up his palms, which had the same symbol, and two glowing red "X" were launched toward his attackers. The two moved out of the way just as the projectiles exploded upon contact with the ground.

When the two of them left the smoke, they saw their target a couple of feet away and he appeared to be talking into a dark red, circular device. Once he realized he had been spotted, he closed his palm and threw the device into the air.

"Don't fail me," the figure muttered just as he was struck in the back by a yellow energy beam and was sent sprawling across the cement. He groaned before falling into unconsciousness.

The two figures walked closer to the young man, revealing themselves to be Doctor Light and Slade.

"I still don't understand why we needed to capture this guy," Light said with his arms crossed.

Slade bent down to the man's level, "Our oh so generous employer thinks this one can be useful to us in the elimination of the Teen Titans."

"Well, what do you think?"

Slade chuckled, put a hand to the man's face, and began to examine him, "I have to agree. I highly doubt the titans are going to let such a powerful and dangerous creation fall into the wrong hands without a fight, especially Robin. You'll be quite useful to us won't you, Red X?"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

It was the afternoon and the titans were enjoying some downtime. Cyborg and Beast Boy were, unsurprisingly, playing video games in the living room, Raven and Starfire were on the roof with the former teaching the latter meditation, and Robin was in the gym training Terra in hand to hand combat.

"Keep your hands up," Robin said as he threw another punch that Terra was just barely able to block. Shortly after the Teen Titans were created, Robin insisted on making sure every member knew basic hand to hand combat. He said that it was a backup plan should their powers, for whatever reason, fail. Cyborg and Starfire were the easiest to teach because Cyborg had done some physical training before joining the titans and Starfire had been in warrior training long before she even came to Earth.

Terra was progressing quicker than Robin would have thought, and that was good. True her skills were almost nothing compared to his, but he had six years of training and she probably hadn't even had two months. But she was improving and that was the important thing.

She launched a kick which the boy wonder quickly caught but then, before he could counterattack, they both heard Cyborg's voice over the intercom, "Guys, you're gonna wanna take a look at this."

The two titans quickly ran to the living room where the rest of the team was. "What's the problem?" The seriousness was evident in Robin's voice.

Cyborg stepped up, "Me and B were playing Mega Monkeys 4 when this thing," he held out his hand and showed everyone a small, dark red, circular device, "just came out of nowhere and attached itself to our computer system."

Robin walked forward and took a look at the device, "Have you analyzed it?"

"I was waiting for you two," Cyborg said as he sat down at the computer and connected it to the mainframe."

Beast Boy looked over the metal teen's shoulder as he quickly types the buttons on the keyboard, "Um Cy, are we certain that it's a good idea to connect some random device we found to our systems?"

"Beast Boy is right, what if it plants a virus in our systems?" Starfire said as she floating in the air with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry you two. Y'all really think that I'm gonna connect the tower to some random piece of tech without scanning it first? I've double checked and it's totally safe."

Cyborg pressed a button on the computer and a video began to play, and the team wasn't happy as to who it was.

"RED X?!" Terra however just grumbled about how no one ever told her anything. Everyone got quiet as Red X began speaking.

"Hey kids, remember me? Of course you do, but I really don't have time for pleasantries," he then looked over his shoulder as if expecting something, "This is going to sound weird but, I need your help. Let's just say that I've gotten into trouble with this little villainous organization that appeared a few weeks ago. I don't know who they are but that "Slade" guy is one of them so I assume that you're connected to them somehow. I know we aren't exactly on great terms, but I hope we can let bygones be bygones. I put a tracking device in the suit and you can track it with the device I'm about to send. Gotta go." The six teens saw him chuck the device in the air and him getting shot by a yellow beam of energy before the screen went black.

After the video shut off, no one said a single word and all eyes fell to Robin until he finally said something, "Cyborg, can you track him?"

Cyborg turned back to the computer, typed for a few seconds, and replied, "Yep. Gotta lock on his location now."

Beast Boy suddenly got in the middle of them, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out! You aren't actually thinking that we should help this guy, are you?"

"Indeed, he was less than friendly to us the last time we met," Starfire weighed in.

"Still, don't forget that Red X's suit is powered by Xenothium and I don't think any of us want to know what Slade's hooded friend would do with that strong of a Xenothium core," Raven stated.

"Besides," Robin spoke up, "I've spent time talking to Red X and he's much more of a thief than an actual villain. He hasn't tried to hurt anyone with the weapons needlessly and I have no reason to assume that he would. Let's go."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The titans were all in the T-Car and were quickly making their way through the city, following the tracking device that was on Red X. The signal was starting to become weaker, but it was still trackable.

After a few minutes, the teens noticed that the tracker was leading them out of the city, "Looks like that hooded jackass and his little gang found themselves a new hideout," Cyborg commented as they drove down the road and Jump City began to disappear over the horizon.

"I still don't get it," Terra said, "If they wanted Xenothium, why did they go after this "Red X" guy instead of going to steal some?"

"Probably because the only man who knew where to get some in Jump City is a Popsicle in Paris," Raven replied. She wasn't trying to be funny but her statement caused Beast Boy and Starfire to chuckle, to which she promptly shot them both the stink eye and they shut up.

"Well, this is it," Cyborg said as he pulled the car to a stop. The team got out of the car...but didn't see anything.

"Um, are you sure this is the place, dude? Because I'm not seein' anything."

"Of course I'm sure. Just give me a minute," Cyborg pulled up the tracker on his arm and began pressing buttons and grumbling. After about thirty seconds of standing around, the rest of the team heard Cyborg mutter, "wait a minute."

Cyborg then opened the door and got back in the T-Car, "Everyone, get in. I've figured it out." With some mild confusion on their faces, the rest of the titans piled back into the T-Car with their friend. "Hang onto something." Cyborg pressed a button and the car began to shake. The others looked out to see that the wheels retracted in the car and twin rockets sprouted from both sides. The team really did hang on as the car blasted straight up into the air.

Robin looked at his friend with an arrogant smirk, "You just _had_ to make the car fly, didn't you?"

"Hey I figured, you never know when it'll come in handy. Besides I've told you before, this is the future and we either keep up or get left behind." Cyborg's response got a chuckle from Beast Boy, Terra, and Starfire and a smirk from Robin and Raven.

Cyborg's expression suddenly went from happy to serious as he looked in front of him, "Here we are." The team looked forward to see a large piece of machinery floating in mid-air. It was a massive rectangle with a dark blue color.

"Whoa, it looks like it came right out of _Clash of Planets_ ," Beast Boy commented as he marveled at the construction.

Terra rolled her eyes, "I swear you'll find a way to bring that up in any conversation, regardless of the subject." Beast Boy responded by sticking his tongue out at her, to which she did the same thing.

"Did they built this after their underwater base was destroyed?" Starfire asked, her question not directed to anyone particular.

Cyborg was the one to answer, "Impossible. That was less than two weeks ago and, unless they have a very powerful technopath on their team, there's no way they could have created _that_ in such a short amount of time."

"So this had to be something they've been working on for quite a while," Raven said as she looked at the craft with an emotionless face. "So, what's the plan? There's a chance that they don't know that we're here and we don't want to forfeit the element of surprise by blasting a hole in the ship."

"Cyborg, I want you to scan that entire ship. See if you can find any possible weak points where we can get it," Robin said in a serious voice, his arms never coming uncrossed and his eyes never leaving the ship.

Cyborg nodded and pressed a button on the panel, which caused a image on the station to appear on screen. Cyborg's serious expression remained plastered to his face and he kept turning the image over and over, looking for a way in.

"Wait a minute, can't Raven just teleport us in the ship?"

Raven sighed, "I wish it were that easy, Terra. Teleporting all six of us _and_ this car would use up a lot of power, and even then I'm not positive if I can get us in the spot on the shop that I mean to."

"Well, it looks like you'll have to roll that dice Raven. Cause ah can't find any weakness or breaches in this thing. That hooded guy and his lackeys have obviously improved in their design since the last base," Cyborg stated.

"(sighs), alright then. Everyone hold on." Raven unbuckled her seatbelt and crossed her legs in her meditation stance. After about ten seconds, her whole body turned black and, when she opened them, her eyes were pure white. Her dark energy began to spread until it completely covered all of her friends and the entire T-Car. The vehicle hung there suspended in the air with Raven's magic covering it before it disappeared.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The car filled with teenagers immediately appeared in one of the rooms on the ship and they all soon noticed that they were still floating.

"Cyborg, are there any form of traps in our area?" Raven said in a strained voice. She had never practiced with teleporting so much at one time and doing so had taken a lot out of her. But, she was using her telekinesis to keep the car from touching anything because they were in enemy territory and didn't know what to expect.

Cyborg performed a quick scan of the room, "Yeah we're good." Two seconds later, Raven set the car on the floor and slumped back in her chair.

The team then all got out of the car, with Starfire helping Raven who was exhausted. "Cyborg, is the tracker still working?" Robin asked as he began looking around the room.

"Yeah, the signal is still, surprisingly, strong. This way," he motioned for the others to follow him as he brought out his shoulder light, walked through an open door, and began walking down the hallway.

Robin walked right beside Cyborg with the others following them. The boy wonder had to restrain himself from grabbing a weapon from his utility belt. Instead, he just mentally prepared himself. Part of him was actually hoping that they got to Red X in time. They didn't really know anything about this hooded man and there was no telling why he wanted Red X or what he would do.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The hooded man watched, with his arms crossed, impassively into Red X's cell as he was picked up and thrown into a wall by the White Monster for the ninth time. The young thief was still wearing his suit, but all of his weapons and gadgets had been taken away so he was pretty much defenseless against the powerful android.

"This can end anytime you want, Red X. All you have to do is cooperate."

Red X laughed, "I could, but where's the fun in that?" The hooded man nodded to the android who grabbed the thief by the leg, lifted him up, and slammed him into the ground.

Although Red X couldn't see it, the hooded man was glaring underneath his hood, "You are testing my patience, boy."

"Thanks, it's one of the things I do best. Ooph!" Red X doubled over in pain as the White Monster slammed it's fist into his gut. Once he got down on his knees, the android then stepped on his back.

"It hardly matters in the end. One way or another, I'll get you to cooperate. It's only a matter of time."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The titans were continuing their trek through the ship, prepared for anything that might come their way. Raven had recovered from teleporting them all in here a while ago and no longer needed Starfire to help her walk. Robin still wanted her to stay close to Raven in case a fight broke out, just to be safe because her being able to walk doesn't necessarily mean that she's back at full strength.

Cyborg was still in front leading the others to Red X's location but now Beast Boy had joined him. The changeling had turned into a dog for the heightened senses to make sure nothing would be able to take them by surprise.

The hero turned dog was currently sniffing the floor below him as he walked along the path, until he shot his head up and growled in front of him.

Able to tell that something was wrong, Cyborg adjusted the vision on his mechanical eye to allow him better range and more clarity. Standing about one hundred feet away and guarding a large metallic door, was the Shrieker. It was pacing back and forth, snarling menacingly as it did.

"What is it?"

Cyborg turned to his leader, "That damn Shrieker alien is in the way. If that thing sees us, it'll alert everyone about this thing."

"I might be able to take care of it," Raven said as she stepped forward.

Robin put a hand on her shoulder, "Raven, are you sure?"

She could easily tell where his concern came from, "Don't worry. I'm feeling much better and, besides, this doesn't take up that much power."

Raven stepped in front of her friends, closed her eyes, and stretched her arm out in front of her. After a few seconds, the rest of the titans heard a loud "thump" as Raven turned back to them, "We're good."

Terra's blue eyes were wide as she looked forward, "Did you kill it?"

"No, I used my powers to render it unconscious."

The whole team looked at her in surprise but Cyborg was the first to say something, "You can do that?"

"Yeah. Although it takes a while for a person with strong mental defenses, and even impossible for those whose mental powers are stronger than mine or are immune to it entirely. The Shrieker had next to no mental defenses whatsoever, so it didn't take very long. We should keep moving."

The team continued walking and, soon, found the unconscious body of the Shrieker lying in front of the door. Starfire quickly moved the alien out of the way so Cyborg could get to work on the control panel to the side. He took a cable from his arm, connected it to the panel, pressed a few buttons, and had the door open in seconds.

He smirked, "Too easy." With that, they continued to press on into the ship. After a while, they heard from Cyborg, "We're closing in on Red X's position." Soon, they heard a faint groaning sound and picked up their pace.

They soon came across a cell at the end of the hallway, and in it was none other than-

"Red X", Robin said with a stern sounding voice.

The one in question looked up at the heroes and laughed, "Well, well, well, the Teen Titans. Looks like you guys got my message. So, and be honest, did you miss me?"

"You are aware that we haven't rescued you yet, yes?" Starfire folded her arms, with a less than pleased look on her face.

That only made X laughed more, "Hey there, cutie. Just as feisty as always, I see."

"Watch it," Robin snarled in a threatening tone.

"Oh, strike a nerve there did I?"

Cyborg pulled his leader back before he tried to reach through the bars and rip off the thief's head, "Why did they capture you? Was it for the Xenothium?"

"You'd think, but no. After that hooded freak sent his lapdogs to capture me-,"

"Which they did," Beast Boy muttered.

"Don't push it, kid. Anyway, after I woke up in here, that guy started talking about how he has a plan for the world and could use a man with my skills. I said no because I'm not one of those "world domination" kinda guys. Yeah, I steal stuff but I look out for only myself. So, once I denied about twenty times, he tried to my weapons for himself but failed."

Robin's eyebrow raised at this statement, "How so?"

"About a month ago, I installed a special lock on the suit and all of its weapons. I put every on lockdown before I sent you the message and I'm the only one that can unlock it."

"That's actually pretty smart. Which is surprising since it came from you," Raven commented.

X just shrugged, "What can I say? I don't like sharing."

Robin turned toward Cyborg, "Can you get him out?"

His answer was a nod as Cyborg walked over to the panel and quickly had Red X out of the cage.

"Um, are these yours?" Terra motioned toward a table standing at the end of short hallway and it had Red X's belt on it along with all of his weapons and gadgets.

"Why yes they are. Thanks new girl. I must say, you're a lot nicer than your friends there. And not bad to look at I might add," the last comment caused a faint blush to appear on Terra's face and Beast Boy to growl menacingly at the thief. X walked over to the table and immediately gathered up everything. "Ah, it feels to have these back."

"Great, we saved X's butt so can we pleeeease get out of here?" Although it reminded him of one of his favorite forms of media of all time, this entire ship was really creeping Beast Boy out.

"I'm afraid not," everyone stiffened at the sound of a familiar voice. They all turned to see the hooded figure standing there, blocking their escape, with his arms crossed. In an instant, the rest of the villains appeared behind him. Even the Shrieker who had regained consciousness.

The seven than heard a strange sound coming from behind them and they turned to see the White Monster coming out, in metal form, from the wall.

Robin glared at the hooded figure, "You knew we were coming."

"Actually, no I didn't. But I did once you all set foot on my ship. Although I don't know how you got in, you all didn't actually think I wouldn't be prepared to detect anyone foolish enough to break in. Attack."

As the villains, charged, Doctor Light was the first to attack by firing two beams of yellow energy but Raven quickly projected a force field around all of them seconds before the attacks hit. Red X turned to the White Monster and smirked underneath his mask, "This one's mine." He leaped into the air and fired multiple "Xs", which exploded on contact with the android.

"Terra, get on," Beast Boy said as he quickly morphed into a pterodactyl. Terra leaped onto his back and he flew down the air after Blackfire. The Tameranean in question retaliated by firing multiple starbolts at the heroes, but Beast Boy was able to dodge them all. Terra then leaped off and kicked Blackfire in the chest with both of her feet. The shape shifter immediately flew down and caught his blond teammate before she fell too far.

Cyborg charged toward the Shrieker, who was barreling down on him. Before it could yell, however, Cyborg leaped twenty feet in the air and landed on the Shrieker's back. He grabbed onto the alien's large head and hung on tightly as it thrashed around wildly trying to get him off.

The metal teen smirked arrogantly, "Can't scream at me if I'm up here." The Shrieker reached up, preparing to throw the titan off of its body, but Cyborg pressed a button on his arm and sent ten thousand volts of electricity right into the alien's body. Cyborg then jumped into the air and fired his sonic cannon into the Shrieker's back from above.

Before he could land, Brother Blood jumped up and delivered a strong kick straight to his gut and sent him crashing into the floor. Cyborg stood up and glared, especially when he saw that cocky smirk on Blood's face. Cyborg turned both of his arms into sonic cannons and fired his twin blue energy blasts. Blood retaliated by shooting red energy waves from both of his hands.

Slade jumped into the air and attempted to slam his staff down on Raven, but the young sorceress was able to roll out of the way. He swung it again, but she used her telekinesis to stop it and toss it out of his hand. Given their close proximity, Raven began throwing multiple punches and kicks. To her distain, Slade effortlessly deflected all of them. He caught her fist when she threw another punch and swept her legs, causing her to fall.

"Dear Raven, you should know that you can't beat me at hand-to-hand combat. I've spent decades perfecting every fighting style known to the human race, and you aren't anywhere close to the level needed to even match me. But, it was a good try."

Raven glared at the man, but then smirked, "Maybe, but I can do something that you can't." In an instant, Slade found himself unable to move as Raven seized him with her magic. She then lifted him into the air and chucked him away before following.

Lights of green and yellow were flying threw the room as Starfire and Doctor Light shot laser after laser at each other. Pouring on the speed, Starfire raced forward a threw a punch but Light deflected it with his wrist shield. Taking advantage of her attempt to steady herself, Light summoned up his whip and grabbed her by the ankle. He then pulled her toward the ground and, after she landed, sent electricity coursing through the alien's body. He then pulled out an energy dagger and stabbed forward, but Starfire caught him by the hand and blasted him away with her laser vision.

Accepting that they can make a pretty good team, Robin joined Red X in taking on the White Monster and the two were currently doing flips to avoid the android's attacks. Robin threw an ice disk which froze its arm solid and he smiled at the success. But then the White Monster slammed its arm into the wall and, when its arm was shattered, grew a new one. It then turned its regrown arm into a mace and slammed it down on Robin, but Red X was able to tackle the boy wonder out of the way just in time.

The thief's gloves glowed as he summoned twin red energy staffs and attacked. He performed a series of quick, but strong, strikes to the White Monster and it looked like the android was actually taking damage. He swung its free hand and sent Red X flying, but he quickly recovered and landed beside Robin.

"I don't remember that being one of the suit's weapons."

"I figured I'd make a few upgrades to really make it my own."

"Enough though it isn't."

Red X smirked, "Touché."

Robin gave his own smirk before becoming serious and turning around, "Raven! Time for us to make an exit!"

Raven nodded as she pushed Slade away and projected a shield around herself as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

She heard Cyborg yell, "And don't forget mah baby!"

Slade took the machine gun strapped to his back and began firing at Raven's shield. Multiple cracks began appearing and Raven knew that it won't last for much longer.

With her strength gathered and the location set, she opened her eyes, revealing their pure white color, and her, the titans, and Red X all disappeared from the room.

Light and Blackfire were about to fly out of the room to track them but-.

"Stop!" The hooded man's voice froze the two of them in their tracks. "There isn't any point in following them."

"I thought you needed Red X for your plan."

"Correction, doctor, he would be _useful_ to my plan but he isn't needed. Besides," he pulled something from his belt and showed the others a small, red tube, "I got what I wanted." If he wasn't wearing a hood, they all would have been able to see his evil smirk.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The seven heroes and the car all appeared a few feet in the air on the front lawn on the titan's island.

Red X was the first to comment, "Well, that was fun," his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Raven glared at him, "Your welcome."

"Well kids, I thank you for your help, but I really must be going. Places to be, things to steal. " As Red X walked away, Beast Boy leaped in front of him in the form of a wolf. The thief turned around to see the other titans ready for a fight.

Robin stepped forward, "Sorry X, but we can't just let you go when we all know you're just going to keep stealing. Besides, you still have some crimes you committed a few months ago to serve time for." The boy wonder smirked as Red X crossed his arms, "Surely you saw this coming."

"Of course, I was just wondering how long it would take you to try and take me in. That event, unfortunately, won't be happening today." Without moving at all, he disappeared from the titan's line of sight and left them all shocked.

Terra was the most shocked, "Did he just teleport?!"

"Yes, but I though that he had to press the button on his belt to do that," Starfire stated, turning to her boyfriend.

"He did say that he had made upgrades to the suit. I guess they were more impressive than I thought. But, Red X only steals what he needs. He doesn't take anything major and he doesn't hurt anyone. Right now, that hooded man and his gang are a bigger threat than he is."

The rest of the team silently agreed as the all looking at the setting sun in the sky.

The titans headed back toward the tower, but Beast Boy grabbed Terra's arm before they walked in, "Hey terra, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." The two walked away and Terra was aware that Beast Boy was sweating? "So, what's up?"

The changeling gulped and let out a calm breath, "Um, I was wondering that if you aren't busy are anything you might want to go see a movie sometime?"

Terra's eyes widened at Beast Boy's question and she could feel the heat run to her face and her heart start to beat a little faster. But she decided to have some fun, "Well, it's about time!"

Now it was Beats Boy's turn to have widened eyes, "What?"

"Honestly, after a while, I was hoping that you'd ask me out but you just took so damn long! So long, I'm not really sure if I want to say yes."

"Terra, that reason I waited so long was because I wanted to make sure that things weren't still weird between us! I was just-," he eyes widened before squinting, "Wait a minute, are you messing with me?"

She closed her eyes and smirked, "Maybe."

"That isn't funny," he grumbled.

"Depends on how you look at it." To fix his face, Terra walked over and planted a kiss on his cheek. Beast Boy's eyes immediately widened and a deep blush appeared on his face, which was easily visible on his green skin.

"So, did you have a certain day picked out?"

"Uh, yes. H-how's Saturday?"

"That's great," and with that, Terra turned and walked into the tower, leaving a goofy smiling Beast Boy there until he went in after her.

 **(Author's Note: And there ends the eighth chapter. When I began this story, I knew that I wanted to bring back Red X at some point and here he is. I really hope that I portrayed his character right. But, there's one thing I want to comment on. I've heard a theory floating around that the new Red X is actually Jason Todd and I wanted to say that it simply isn't true and I actually have some pretty good reasons that I want to state.**

 **1\. Age and Behavior**

 **-In his debut, the new Red X acted like he knew that he was older than the titans by calling them "kids". But, for reasons I'll explain later, Jason Todd is quite a bit younger than the titans here.**

 **2\. Goal**

 **-After Jason Todd died at the hands of the Joker, was resurrected, and became the Red Hood, his goal became that of Batman. He wanted to stop criminals and bring an end to crime. Unlike his former mentor however, he constantly used guns and had no problem in killing the criminals he stopped. He's basically a younger , less experienced, and more violent version of the dark knight. Red X, on the other hand, is just a common thief with dangerous weapons who only looks out for himself. He even said that in the episode How can they be the same person if there main goals don't even match?**

 **3\. Timeline**

 **-Anyone who really paid attention to the original series and knows their comic history knows that the Robin who leads the Teen Titans is Dick Grayson. It has been stated that he has the traits of multiple Robins, but he is the first one and Batman's original apprentice. Now Dick Grayson was in his late teens or was even a young adult when he left Batman and started his solo career as Nightwing. That means that Dick Grayson would have given up the Robin persona when Jason Todd first became Robin. On top of that, Jason had been Robin for a couple of years before his death _and_ wasn't resurrected until five years later (that's what I heard, politely correct me if I'm wrong). So Dick Grayson would need to be in his mid to late 20s before Jason Todd was first resurrected.**

 **I just wanted to state that. So no, Jason Todd won't be Red X in my story. Sorry to upset you. And you'll notice that I'm finally making some progress on the Beast Boy/Terra pairing, although I want to apologize if that last scene wasn't very good because I'm not very good at writing scenes that involve romance. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. Given that tomorrow is the last day of 2016 and I'm not sure what the next chapter will be about, I can't promise that you'll have two new chapters before 2017. But, if that is the case, then I'll just have to post three chapters in January. Again thanks for reading, I'd appreciate it if you left a review, and I'll see you next time.**


	9. The Date

**(Author's Note: Hello there everyone! I'm back with another chapter of my story. I'm just gonna say it right now, I have no clue what my updating schedule is going to be like these next two weeks because I have exams and I'm probably gonna go get my learner's permit the week after so it might be the next three weeks. But, I will still be here. Anyway, hope you enjoy the next installment of my story.)**

 **Chapter Nine: The Date**

The lights were shining brightly in Paris, earning its title "the City of Light". Its atmosphere was, overall, one of peace and tranquility. However, there was one building that broke this atmosphere.

It was a tall building that was far away from the others and had been covered from head to toe in plastic and police tape. No one really knew what was inside, but they know that it has been deemed off limits for civilizations and is a superhero matter. That did a pretty good job at deterring people, because most didn't want to get involved in the affairs of superheroes and/or supervillains in order to protect themselves and/or those they cared about.

However, because no one ever got close to the building, no one saw the white light that creeped its way through a crack in the building.

Deep inside the structure sat, what appeared to be, a large group of humanoid ice sculptures. These sculptures were the prisons to the Brotherhood of Evil.

They were a large criminal organization made up of beings with either incredible skills, incredible powers, or both. Over five months ago, they had begun a mission to capture and imprison the young heroes known as the Teen Titans in order to prevent them from trying to interfere with their plans. They almost succeeded and would have begun to do the same to the Justice League, Earth's greatest heroes, if their attempts weren't thwarted by a small group of remaining titans. They freed their friends and, together, the Teen Titans fought and defeated the Brotherhood. They imprisoned them in their own lair and sealed it off from the outside world until a decision about what to do with them was decided.

But, one of the figures appeared to be glowing a mild white color. The light began to glow brighter and brighter until it lit up the entire room before quickly dying back down. In about five seconds, the same blinding light appeared. Only this time, a figure was standing there when the light died down.

It was a middle aged man with olive skin and a black moustache and small beard. He also had a black skin suit with a golden chest plate with a large pale blue orb and a golden helmet with a small pale blue orb. He also wore a golden belt, gloves, and boots. The man breathed in and out before looking to his hands and examining himself.

"Ah, that's much better. I still can't believe it has been five months already," he let out an angry growl, "Those annoying little brats. I could easily stay in my own time, but I want those frustrating little punks to suffer for what they've done. Soon, they shall fear the name Warp."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The sun was just starting to set and most people in Jump City were going to their homes. Except for two, that is. Those two being the heroes Beast Boy and Terra. The former was currently in his room, pacing back and forth.

It had been months since he and Terra last had a date and it ended with them being attacked by a mercenary and her betrayal of the team being revealed. To say that he was nervous was a massive understatement.

Deciding that there wasn't much of a point to just wait in his room, Beast Boy opened his door and began making his way down to Terra's room. As he did, he passed by Cyborg in the hall.

"Hey there, Beasty. Whoa, you alright man? You look kinda weird."

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about dude. I'm fine."

Cyborg, though, wasn't buying it. He crossed his arms and just stared at his green friend, "Beast Boy, that's a load of bullcrap and you know it. Now you and I have been friends for far too long for me to believe something like that. What's up?"

Beast Boy sighed, "Alright, but you can't tell the others!"

Cyborg shot his friend a cocky smirk, "Tell me what it is first and then I'll decide."

Beast Boy glared at the metal teen and actually growled a little, but realized that it was pretty much pointless. "I'm, well, I'm j-just taking Terra to an 8:00 show."

Beast Boy looked a little surprised to see a smile to break out on Cyborg's face. Before he could question, his teammate just patted him on the back (which hurt because of the metal hand).

"Alright, that's my man."

"What?"

"I'm glad that you're trying to start something back up with Terra. It was obvious that the two of you have had something for each other ever since you met and I'm really happy that you two are trying to make it work."

"Oh, um, thanks dude."

"No problem, man. Good luck."

Beast Boy nodded to his friend and the two of them proceeded to walk in opposite directions, with Cyborg headed to the living room and Beast Boy making his way to Terra's room. As he walked, he put a hand over his chest and could feel the intense beating of his heart. It felt as if the damn thing was gonna burst from his chest!

To try and calm himself down, Beast Boy sucked in a deep breath of air before letting it out, "Okay Beast Boy, calm down. It's not that big of a deal, really. It's not like I'm on a mission to save the world or am tracking down some super dangerous criminal. It's just a date with a girl. A smart girl. A cool girl. A beautiful girl who you've liked for nearly a year and have a, rather, odd relationship with." SMACK! Beast Boy rubbed the area on his left cheek where he'd just smacked it, "Okay, not calming yourself down. Only hyping yourself up. Also, ow."

Beast Boy suddenly found himself walking right into a door. He rubbed the sore spot on his forehead, "Ow, again." He realized that, with him talking to himself, he hadn't even realized that he'd made it to Terra's room.

Before he could raise his fist to knock, the door swung open and Terra walked out with a confused look on her face. This look didn't disappear when she saw Beast Boy rubbing his forehead, "Did you just head butt my door?"

"Technically yes, but it was an accident," he quickly stated with a slight blush on his face that only grew when Terra began to laugh.

She then crossed her arms and looked him directly in the eyes, with the smile never leaving her face, "I guess we should go if we want to make it on time for that movie."

"What? Oh right, the movie! Y-Yeah, we should leave now so we aren't l-l-late." Terra couldn't help but giggle at the nervousness that was evident in his voice, although she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous about this date at all. She was cool and calm on the outside but on the inside, she was a nervous wreck. She just didn't want Beast Boy to know just how nervous she was and she was afraid that, if he did, it'll only make it more difficult for the both of them.

Since neither of them owned any kind of vehicle, Beast Boy had decided on a different way for them to enter the city. He led Terra to the roof where he proceeded to shapeshift into a pterodactyl to fly them both to their location. In in an animal form, Beast Boy was almost certain that there was still a blush on his face. He decided to calm himself down and believed that he was worried for nothing. What's the worst that can happen?

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The date was going much better than either Beast Boy or Terra expected or hoped. When they got to the theatre, they had both agreed to see a new comedy film that had just come out about a week and a half prior. They had seen the trailer for the film months ago and had each agreed to see the movie when it came out in theatres. But, their superhero jobs made it difficult to see it on opening week but that hardly mattered in the end. After they had gotten their snacks and found the right seats, the laughing began as soon as the movie did.

They had tried to keep their laughter to themselves, but the film was just so funny that the task seemed almost impossible. People must have shushed them, at least, a dozen times during the film but it really didn't bother them.

When the film ended, they two of them walked out of the theatre with smiles on their faces. They took one look at each other before they both burst out laughing.

Terra wiped a tear from her eye, "That may have been, no it definitely was, the funniest film that I have ever seen in my entire life."

"Yeah, that was definitely a good choice. Although, I'm not too happy about having to deal with Cyborg when we get back."

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted to see this movie and-,"

"He'll be mad because we saw it without him," Terra finished.

"Actually, no. He'll be mad because he'll be worried that I'll spoil the movie for him."

"Will you?"

He shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. I'm a total mystery," he was trying to sound cool, but Terra couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Oh yeah, you're a mystery alright," Beast Boy glared at Terra's comment which only caused her to laugh.

He crossed his arms and grumbled for a few seconds, but allowed a small smile to appear on his face, "So, should we go ahead and head back to the tower?"

"What? Come on Beast Boy, the night's still young. We don't have to go back right now. Let's go do something."

"Um okay," he hadn't planned for anything past the movie but he definitely wasn't against spending more time with Terra, "What do you have in mind?"

Terra faced away from Beast Boy and put a hand to her chin as she pondered, before turning back around with a smile on her face, "I've got it."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"I really don't like this, Terra!" The young girl rolled her eyes at her friend, although his response was understandable.

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"That's easy for you to say! You've done this before!" The two superheroes were currently climbing up the side of a mountain. Terra had wanted to find some different and "fun" for them to do. While thinking, she remembered how much she loved to climb up on mountains when she traveled on her own and thought that she could share that joy with her friend.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, wasn't exactly having fun. The only reason he agreed to do this was because it seemed like something Terra really enjoyed and he wanted to make her happy, so he decided to go climbing with her. A decision he was coming to regret more and more with each step he took.

Beast Boy was a special case when it came to heights. He both had a problem with them and didn't have a problem with them at the same time. He didn't have a problem with heights when flying through the air and _he_ was the one in control. When he was high up and not flying, that was when he really had a problem.

"Why are you even afraid? If you fall you can just turn into something with wings!"

"You would think. But I'm pretty sure that, in the moment, I'll forget to change."

"Well, whose fault will that be?" Just like many times before, Terra laughed when she saw the glare on Beast Boy's face. "Come on, we're almost to the top."

Beast Boy merely sighed and continued his trek, his anxiety not disappearing at all. He didn't exactly understand her love of rock climbing but, he was willing to give it a try. Now whether he'll do it again at anytime in the future, it a completely different story.

As Beast Boy neared the top, Terra put her hand out to help him up and he couldn't help but be mesmerized by her bright blue eyes and the adorable smile on her face. Realizing that he had yet to move, he quickly grabbed Terra's hand and hoped she hadn't noticed. Little did he know that she, in fact, _had_ noticed and blushed a little upon seeing the look on Beast Boy's face.

The two of them just sat on the edge of the mountain, looking up at the stars. For a couple of minutes, neither of them said anything because they didn't know what to say.

 _"Come on Beast Boy, say something to her! It's just Terra, it's not like you have never talked to her before."_

 _"Damn it Terra, why do you have to be such a scaredy-cat?! You're the one that brought Beast Boy up here, at least say something! Anything!"_

"So, um, the stars are really pretty tonight."

 _"Except that. The stars are really pretty tonight? What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

"Y-Yeah, they really are."

 _"Come on dude, you're making her feel embarrassed."_

"So, why the interest in rock climbing?"

The question caused Terra to perk up a little, mainly because it gave her the opportunity to say something without fear of sounding stupid, "Well, as I've told you, I was always traveling on my own and I, mostly, ended up sleeping in caves. Some of those were pretty high up from the ground so I just climbed up and I guess I just ended up enjoying it."

"How come you didn't just use your powers to get up their? Or to make a cave at ground level?"

"Well, it's actually a combination of three reasons. The first was because, back then, I was still hesitant about using my powers and I was worried that I would cause an avalanche if I tried to reshape the mountain. The second was because I was pretty tired when looking for somewhere to sleep and just didn't have the energy."

"What's the third reason?"

Terra then looked away and Beast Boy noticed her face was turning red, "Well um, to be perfectly honest, most times I just kinda forgot."

An arrogant smirk immediately made its way to Beast Boy's face, "Oh did you now? I wonder whose fault that was?"

She responded by punching him in the arm, "Shut up!" She sounded angry, but Beast Boy could see the smile on his face.

When they were finished laughing, they both noticed that their hands were touching before pulling them back and looking the other way with smiles and blushes on their faces.

Beast Boy began to sweat and gulped as he lifted his hand up, which was shaking like crazy, and gently set it down on Terra's. The blonde was surprised by his action and turned her head toward him but he looked away.

 _"Damn it Beast Boy, act like a man! The least you can do is look at her!"_

As the changeling was mentally berating himself, he felt Terra's hand close around and hold his. When he looked back at her, she was blushing fiercely but held a smile on her face as she looked him in the eye. She then scooted closer to him and set her head on his shoulder.

With how quickly his heart was beating, Beast Boy was sure that it was about to burst from his chest. He could feel the sweat running down his forehead and forming in his palms. He was hoping that they wouldn't seep through his gloves but, if they did, Terra said nothing.

While Beast Boy was lost in his thoughts, Terra's thought process was similar. Her heart was beating like a rabbit's and she could already tell that she was sweating bullets. But, regardless of their nervous feelings, neither of them wanted to move in inch.

Terra was the one who ultimately broke the silence, "I'm really glad you asked me. This has been pretty fun," she took her head off of his shoulder and looked him directly in the eye.

"Yeah, it really has been," he looked her in the eye and spoke with a little more confidence.

The two of them were about to look and probably begin their trek home, but neither of them moved. As they looked into each others eyes, they felt that they couldn't. The smiles disappeared as almost hypnotized looks appeared on their faces as they couldn't to look deeply into one others eyes. Their minds were completely blanks as they felt unable to pull themselves away.

Without even realizing, they two of them were moving closer to one another with no signs of backing down. Hundreds of thoughts were racing through the minds of both young heroes in mere seconds, one of them questioning how their hearts haven't physically burst forth through their chests and be sent flying off into the night sky. They could hardly hear anything else over their hearts, which sounded like a bomb each time they beat.

Any and all thoughts that they had were immediately expunged as the two teen's lips met. They became intoxicated by the warmth of one another and felt as if their hearts were going to burst open with glee.

Unable to control herself any longer, Terra flung her arms around Beast Boy's neck and began running her hands through his hair. He countered by putting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him. They had both lost themselves in each other's warm lips and breath, which smelled like the chocolate they had eaten at the movies.

When they finally pulled apart, they had uncertain looks on their faces and were blushing furiously. In a few moments, however, those uncertain looks grew into large smiles as they looked into each other's eyes and held one another close.

Suddenly, though, Beast Boy was able to hear something using his enhanced senses. Beast Boy gently let go of Terra and stood up to look for the sound, which sounded like the humming of a machine.

Terra saw the look on Beast Boy's face and it scared her a little, "Beast Boy, what's wrong?"

Just then, a small brown and grey metal disc landed in front of the two superheroes. Terra was confused, but it took Beast Boy seconds to recognize the design on the projectile.

"Look out!" Beast Boy tackled Terra out of the way as the disc exploded, obliterating a small section of the mountain.

Beast Boy picked himself and Terra off of the ground, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"Aw, how adorable."

Both teens turned toward the sound of the new voice and saw a man wearing golden armor floating in the air before landing softly on the ground.

Beast Boy's eyes widened at the sight of their attacker, "Wait a minute, I know you! You're that guy from the future, who took Starfire into the future!"

Warp's left eye slightly twitched at the mention of her name but, immediately, a smirk appeared on his face, "Correct, young man. My name is Warp and it was your friend who attacked me and sent us both through the time portal."

At this point, Terra was beyond confused, "Time portal? What exactly did you guys get into before I came back?"

Warp's eyes left the changeling and went to the mysterious blonde girl behind him, "Why, hello my dear. I don't believe we've met." Beast Boy immediately growled at Warp and stood defensively in front of Terra. "Well, I have no business with you child. My concern is the Teen Titans."

Terra's confusion, almost immediately, turned into anger at this stranger for threatening her friends, "Well, I'm a titan too."

This sparked Warp's interest, "Is that so? Well, either way, you still aren't one of the brats I'm after. So I welcome you to leave, while I _deal_ with your friend."

That was it, Beast Boy has officially had enough of this creep. He quickly morphed into a tiger and attempted to pounce on Warp, only for the villain to dodge and narrowly avoid the razor sharp claws.

When Beast Boy tried to pounce again, Warp activated a small cylindrical device on his left arm and shocked the shape-shifter with a white electrical blast.

"Leave him alone!" Warp turned around and jumped out of the way just in time as a wave of earth flew at him courteously of Terra. Two small spherical devices popped up from Warp's shoulders and he retailiated by firing two red lasers at her.

Terra quickly raised her hands in the air and a rock wall burst forth from the ground. However, she had underestimated the power of Warp's weapons and the explosion the lasers caused upon connection with the wall sent her flying over the edge.

As Warp smirked upon this girl's "defeat", he heard a strange noise and saw Terra floating in the air with glowing yellow eyes, her arms crossed, and a boulder beneath her feet, "I'm not gonna be beaten that easily, _Warp_ ," she spat his name as if it were an insult. Warp then heard a loud roar and turned around to see that Beast Boy had recovered and taken the form of a gorilla.

Despite both titans glaring at him, Warp didn't look worried at all. In fact, he still held an arrogant smirk on his face and it pissed the two of them off to no end.

Beast Boy was the first to attack, as he raced up to Warp and slammed both of his fists down on the villain. Or he would have if Warp hadn't put up a force field which sent Beast Boy near the edge of the mountain. Terra lifted up her hand and summoned multiple pieces of the mountain to wrap themselves around Warp and trapped the time traveler where he stood.

Warp simply looked in Terra's direction and a blue laser fired from his helmet, heading for her direction. She placed her boulder in a way to use it as a shield for protection. The laser destroyed the boulder, but Terra summoned up two smaller rocks to place under her feet.

Warp gave her an evil smirk as he readied his shoulder-mounted lasers once more. The young girl quickly summoned multiple rocks and placed them around her body as a suit of armor as the lasers struck her in the chest and sent her flying toward the ground.

Warp heard stomping on the mountain and turned just in time to be rammed off the edge by Beast Boy, who had taken the form of a buffalo. As Beast Boy went flying off the edge, he changed into a hawk and landed safely on the ground.

As he shifted back into his normal form, fear gripped him, "Terra! Where are you?!" In an attempt to help his search, he quickly changed into a bloodhound and began sniffing around his area. Quickly catching her scent, Beast Boy followed the trail and found Terra sitting up in a small, person-shaped crater.

"Terra!" He quickly made his way to her side, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a harder landing then I thought. Where's that Warp guy?"

"Right here." The two teens spun around and adopted fighting stances as they saw Warp walking toward them. His armor was dirty and a little dented and he had a few scratches on his face, but he was still able and ready to fight. Terra's eyes and hands glowed yellow as Beast Boy morphed into a rhinoceros and they both charged at their enemy.

Warp took out two small disc from his suit and threw them at the teens. They exploded as soon as they made contact with the ground and separated the two of them.

He immediately projected his force field as Terra flung dozens upon dozens of rocks at him. He then jumped over fifteen feet in the air to avoid the charging power that was Beast Boy. He activated his shoulder lasers and began rapidly firing multiple bolts upon the entire area in an attempt to obliterate his opponents. Terra put up a stone wall to deflect the blasts and Beast Boy turned into a cheetah to give himself some extra speed and agility.

Terra threw her hands in the air and a giant stone pillar shot forth from the ground. Using her powers, she bended it so it wrapped around the body of Warp. She then pulled down and slammed him into the earth, creating a decent sized crater. Terra and Beast Boy began to slowly move to the villain, to see his current condition. Quicker than they would have expected, Warp leaped from the ground and tossed two more disks at each of the teens.

Beast Boy was able to avoid it by changing into a hawk and flying, but Terra wasn't so quick in her movements. She had tried to shield herself, but moved too slowly and the resulting explosion sent her sprawling across the ground and crashing into a tree.

"TERRA!"

Warp only chuckled at the changeling's reaction, "Did you really think that I would just show up out of nowhere to deal with you? I went back to my own time period and upgraded my suit. Primarily enhancing the physical capabilities it grants, including durability."

Beast Boy didn't even hear what Warp had said, he was too busy focusing on Terra. From his position he couldn't see to the fullest, but he could tell that she had some more than minor injuries to her.

Beast Boy immediately turn to Warp, a fiery glare on his face and he was growling menacingly. The villain in question only laugh at his reaction, "Wow, looks like I got a rise out of you. I guess you really cared for her. Don't worry though, I'll make sure to reunite you both in the next world."

Beast Boy's fists tightened as he continued to growl and all he could see was red. In an instant, Beast Boy had changed form again but not into any creature Warp recognized. He stood twelve feet tall with a snout that was, somewhat, similar to a dog. He was large and had sharp fangs and claws. But the thing that really sent a chill down Warp's spine were his eyes. They were completely white, missing the pupil entirely, and Warp could tell that those were the eyes of a beast.

The now transformed Beast Boy let out a loud, ferocious roar and glared at warp before charging. With its enhancements, Warp's suit made him quick but the beast was quicker. Before he could do anything, he was aggressively backhanded through a tree and onto the ground.

When he stood up, he saw the beast effortlessly lift the tree and toss it away all while the snarl never left his face. Warp began shooting multiple lasers at the beast, but they weren't having any effect. Instead, the beast simply grabbed the lasers and ripped them off of Warp's suit. He then grabbed Warp by the leg, slammed him into the ground, slammed him into a nearby tree, and threw him into a larger and bulkier tree, leaving a small dent of the villain's form.

As Warp tried to pick himself up, he saw the beasts was on all fours and preparing to pounce. At the last moment, Warp was able to wave his hand which super cooled the moisture around the beast and encase it in ice. As Warp let out a breath, however, he noticed that the ice was starting to crack. In seconds, the ice had completely shattered as the beast burst from his prison. It then slashed its claw across Warp's chest, damaging the suit.

The time traveler tried to throw a punch, but the beast caught it in its mouth and began shaking the villain around like a ragdoll. When it let go, Warp was sent crashing deep into a nearby boulder and left a deep imprint of himself.

As the beast was on all fours and snarling, preparing to finish this once and for all, something began tugging at his mind. In a second, the beast had morphed back into Beast Boy, albeit it with a little shredded clothes.

Beast Boy looked on his hands and saw blood and he tasted something metallic and he knew that the blood was not his. Beast Boy pulled Warp out of the rock and examined him. There were cuts and bruises on any skin that was shown, his suit was completely wrecked, and it looked like his arm was broken.

"Oh my god," putting his remorse aside for a second, Beast Boy quickly went over to Terra's location and held her in his arms. He heard a small groan from her, which filled him with relief. She, like Warp, was injured quite a bit but was still far from death.

Thinking quickly, Beast Boy pulled out his communicator and contacted his best friend, "Hey there Beasty, how's you date going?"

When Beast Boy didn't look at all embarrassed, Cyborg knew that something was wrong, "Do you remember that time traveler we fought a while ago?"

Yeah, he's one of many Brotherhood of Evil popsicles in Paris."

"Not anymore. I don't know how, but he got out."

"What?!"

"Het attacked me and Terra in the woods. I beat him, but Terra got pretty banged up. I can't carry both of them back on a good day so I could use a pickup."

"No problem buddy. I'm locking onto your communicator's signal and I'll be there soon. Just stay put."

"Thanks Cy," Beast Boy put away his communicator as he looked at Terra with a sad expression.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Shortly after Beast Boy and Terra had been brought back to the tower and Warp had been handed over to the authorities, Robin began to think. He hadn't taken measures to insure that they were completely detained. In the end, he had to contact an old friend of his he thought ne never would again.

"You made the right decision in calling me."

Robin sighed as he looked to the man wearing a black bat mask on his communicator screen, "Yeah, I know."

"The league and I will make sure that all members of the Brotherhood of Evil are detained. I have to go, take care of yourself Dick."

"You too Bruce." After hanging up, Robin walked through the tower to check up on his friends and found them all in the infirmary with Terra. "How're you feeling, Terra?"

She turned to him and smiled, "Better. You guys really don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine."

Beast Boy set his hand on Terra's shoulder, "Are you sure?"

She looked up at him and gave him an even bigger smile, "Yes, I'm sure."

Cyborg stepped away from the screen and let out a yawn, "Well alright then y'all. If everything's alright here, Cyborg is turning in for the night."

"Tell us if you need anything," Raven said as she walked out with Robin and Cyborg.

"Yes and when you awake, friend Terra, I would love to her about your and Beast Boy's date," Starfire said with her usual cheery demeanor.

This immediately caused a blush on both of them, which somehow went unnoticed by Starfire, "Sure Starfire," Terra put her hand on Starfire's arm, "Tomorrow."

With one last big smile, Starfire flee out of the room.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" After what had happened, Beast Boy was hesitant about leaving Terra's side.

"Yes Beast Boy. I'm a big girl, I'll be okay." Still seeing Beast Boy's uncertainty, Terra grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down for a kiss. It wasn't as passionate as the one from earlier, but it did succeed in calming Beast Boy's nerves.

"Alright well, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Beast Boy, I'll see you in the morning." Beast Boy turned off the light as Terra laid down in the bed and was about to leave, before something caught his eye and made his blood run cold. His image in the window, except that it wasn't exactly _his_ image. It was the image of him in his Werebeast form, after he'd fought Warp. His reflection had blood on its claws and its teeth and it was snarling menacingly back at Beast Boy.

He blinked his eyes and his image was back to his own. Dismissing it as just a sign of him being tired, Beast Boy turned around and walked to his bedroom.

 **(Author's Note: And there ends chapter nine. So yeah, FINALLY some kind of progress with Beast Boy and Terra as a couple. I really want to apologize if the romantic scenes in this chapter weren't very good, I'm really not good with writing romantic stuff. Like at all. And yeah, got us a little cameo from the dark knight himself. Will he appear again in the story? Probably not. Will any other leaguer? Even less likely. I hope you paid attention as to how I ended this chapter, because it'll be important later on in the story. Anyway thanks for reading, and feel free to leave me a review telling me what you think. Until next time, bye:)**


	10. Mind Blown

**(Author's Note: Hi there, everyone! For those who read, I'm back! Here's another chapter for my story, sorry it took so long but my school exams were just such a pain in my ass. I appreciate your patience and I hope this will be worth it. Enjoy!)**

 **Chapter Ten: Mind Blown**

" _Where am I"?_ That was the only thought passing through Terra's head as she found herself walking through, what appeared to be, some kind of field. There was a strange yet bright yellow color as far as she could see, excluding a small white circle that was about three feet wide and was wherever she was. She kept walking, trying to get some kind of indication for where she was, but didn't find anything that would be helpful.

Suddenly, a bright white light appeared a couple of feet away from her and Terra was just hoping that it would be helpful. The small amount of relief she felt turned into confusion as all she saw was a giant boulder on the floor. That confusion, however, quickly turned into horror as, beneath the boulder, she saw all too familiar blue armor and a dark crimson liquid puddle that was growing. "Cyborg!" Terra tried to use her powers to remove the boulder, but couldn't. It was as if her power had completely left her.

Another bright light appeared and it only increased Terra's horror by a very large margin. In a white circle similar to hers, she saw Robin, Raven, and Starfire lying there with rock collars around their necks. It appeared as if their necks had been broken. "No!" Terra tried to use her powers again but they still wouldn't. With a horrified expression on her face, Terra backed away from them until another light appeared behind her and she felt her foot hit something.

"Terra", at the sound of her voice, Terra quickly spun around and was soon wishing that she hadn't. Lying there, in a pool of his own blood, was Beast Boy and there was a large stone spike impaled through his chest. Terra's heart was breaking at the sight of the others but at this, her heart had shattered into a _billion_ pieces.

"Beast Boy. What happened?" It took every ounce of her strength and willpower to keep herself from breaking down in fits of uncontrollable sobbing.

"Terra, how could you do this to us? You _traitor_ ", venom was evident in his tone as he spat the last word. Terra couldn't believe what she had just heard. Hearing that from someone she cared so much for was like someone was driving a red hot dagger through her heart. Beast Boy's eyes suddenly widened before they and his head dropped and his breath stopped. "Beast Boy? Beast Boy! BEAST BOY, WAKE UP!" When he didn't respond, she could no longer hold back the tears that were pouring down her face. Her crying was immediately halted when she heard the sound of a familiar woman laughing evilly. A grey beam of energy burst forth from the ground and Terra could see a humanoid figure inside. Terra's eyes widened and her heart nearly stopped as the figure stepped out of the light and let herself be fully seen by Terra.

The woman was Terra, or at least the former her. She looked exactly looked Terra except that she was wearing a dark gray metal suit with white bandages tied around her arms and stomach. There were also two metal devices in her hair and a black "S" inside of an orange circle on her chest. It was the suit that Terra wore when she was the apprentice to the criminal mastermind known as Slade. Terra's shock and horror quickly turned into hate and anger, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS?!"

The other her just laughed, " _I_ didn't do anything to them. _We_ did. Don't you remember when we worked for Slade? How we hunted down the titans, with the intention of slaughtering them like wild animals? It's just like that, the only difference being that we actually accomplished the act this time."

Terra was visibly shaking with fury, "Don't you EVER say that! I-I've changed. I wouldn't even think about hurting my friends," the sincerity evident in her words only made the other Terra roll her eyes.

"If that were true, your so called "friends" wouldn't be lying in pools of their own blood right now."

"Shut up."

"The feeling of wiping them from the universe felt great."

"Shut up."

"The look of terror and betrayal on their faces was extraordinary."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

The other Terra just looked at her with disgust, "Pathetic." She slammed her fist into the ground and a large column of white energy burst from the ground and completely consumed Terra.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Terra woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. She looked around and found herself back in Titans Tower. She looked at the digital clock on her nightstand and saw that it was 6:17 am. She sighed and got out of bed as she prepared to start her day.

(Song) [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

A little while later, all of the titans were in the living room and relaxing. Robin was putting food leftover from breakfast in the refrigerator, Raven was reading a book, and Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Terra were all watching TV.

As Robin walked over, he could see that there was something that appeared to be troubling Terra.

"Hey Terra, are you okay?"

The troubled look on her face immediately disappeared and was replaced with a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." Robin personally didn't believe her, but decided to drop the matter. For now.

As Terra looked back to the action show the others had put on, Terra saw some kind of super powered villain mowing down a lot of a group of superheroes who tried to fight him. In this image, Terra saw an image of herself doing the exact same thing to the titans. Not just her teammates, but all of the Teen Titans from around the world. Terra was immediately on her feet, with her hands and eyes glowing and in a fighting stance.

"Terra! Terra!" Hearing Beast Boy calling her name, Terra blinked her eyes and saw no threat in the area and all of her friends staring at her with confused faces. She powered down as Starfire flew over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Terra, are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Cause, you don't seem very alright to me," Cyborg said as he stepped in front of her.

Raven flew over the couch, "Terra, we're your friends. If there's something wrong, you can tell us."

She was about to say that she's fine again when she felt a hand close around hers. She turned to see Beast Boy standing there with concern written on his face, "Terra, please. Tell us what's wrong."

Terra finally sighed and said, "Okay."

"Aw, the little green man is all concerned. Ain't that sweet?" Terra froze as she heard the sound of her own voice, but it wasn't her that was speaking. Terra looked past the titans and saw the "past" version of herself leaning against the wall and waving at her with a diabolical grin on her face. The rage inside of Terra shot from zero to twenty in about three point two seconds as she powered herself up and prepared to attack the doppelganger.

"Terra, stop!" Beast Boy didn't know what was going on with her but, at the power that was radiating from her, she could end up bringing down the entire tower.

"No!"

"Terra!"

"What are you doing girl?!" Before any of them could do anything, Terra's entire body was coated in black energy before she fell to the floor.

Standing there was Raven with glowing white eyes, "Sorry but, with the anger I could feel from her, there was no telling the amount of destruction she could have caused."

Starfire was frowning at Terra's unconscious form on the floor, "Oh, I am worried. What has become of our friend?"

Robin stood with a thoughtful expression on his face, "Don't know, but we're going to find out."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The team was all currently in the infirmary, waiting for the results of a few tests that Cyborg had run on Terra to try and determine what was wrong with her.

Beast Boy was sitting in a chair next to the bed and had been holding onto her hand ever since they had sent her down. Raven said that she put Terra into a coma-like trance. This would render her unconscious while also keeping her calm until they could figure out how to help her.

"Well Cyborg, anything?"

"(Sighs), I'm sorry BB, but I'm finding nothing. As far as I can could, Terra is perfectly fine."

Beast Boy looked back to the peaceful face of his girlfriend, "No, there's something that's different. Why did she act that why back in the living room if she was fine?"

Raven weighed in, "Maybe the problem is less a physical one and more of a mental one."

"Mental?" The confusion tone of Starfire's question told Raven that she had to elaborate.

"Cyborg said so himself, there isn't anything wrong with Terra physically but we all know that there has to be a reason for her strange behavior from earlier. It's possible that the reason is that she's facing some kind of mental problem."

Cyborg stepped away from the machinery and let out a heavy sigh, "Look y'all, I'm sorry but I don't have the slightest idea as to how to fix whatever kind of mental problem Terra is having."

After a few moments of silence, Raven spoke up, "I have something that _might_ work. But it'll be risky and I'm only considering it as a last resort."

Robin crossed his arms over his chest, "I think, no, I know that I speak for all of us when I say that it'll be worth the risk to save our friend. Besides, it's not like we have any other brilliant just lying around. Whatever this something is, go get it." Raven nodded and walked out of the room.

About thirty seconds later, Raven walked back into the room holding a strange looking handheld mirror. It was a dark grey color with two spikes coming out of the end of both the top and bottom of the circle. It had two "openings" on its sides and two small red diamonds that were similar to the one on Raven's forehead, one at the top of the handle and the other was at the top of the circular part. Although Robin and Starfire are confused, it's a mirror that Cyborg and Beast Boy know all too well.

"Whoa wait a minute, you wanna use that thing?"

"I told you Beast Boy that this isn't something I would prefer to use but, considering the circumstances, I really don't think we have any other choice."

Starfire scratched her head, "I am sorry but, exactly what is this mirror and how is it going to help us to help Terra?"

"Think of this mirror as a gateway into ones subconscious. I usually use it to help me meditate but I can augment it to be a gateway into Terra's subconscious. Once there, it'll be much easier for us to determine what's bothering her," Raven explained.

Beast Boy still didn't look convinced, "I don't know, are we sure that this is the best idea. I mean Raven, can't you use your powers to try and help her from here?"

"Unfortunately, my powers can only do so much. I've been trying to help her from here but, nothing has worked."

Robin put his hand on his changeling friend's shoulder, "I can understand why you're hesitant about this Beast Boy, but it might be our only chance to help Terra or this problem could get considerably worse."

Beast Boy sighed. He still didn't like this plan, but he knew that it might be their only chance to help her. "Okay, I'm fine."

"So am I." (Robin)

"Me too." "Starfire)

"Let's do this thing." (Cyborg)

Raven gave her teammates a nod before sitting on the floor and setting the mirror down in front of her. In a few seconds, the mirror levitated into the air, glowed black, and produced a yellow wave of energy that flew into Terra's forehead before its glowing stopped. She turned to her team, "Ready?" The multitude of nods gave Raven her answer. The mirror glowed again only, this time, it glowed yellow. Five energy waves came out and engulfed all of the titans, excluding Terra. The titans themselves became pure energy as they all flew into the mirror, which then gently sent itself on the ground.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

When their "trip" was finished, the team was left a little woozy. After taking a few seconds to recover, they looked around to try and get their barring. They found themselves in a...desert. There was nothing but sand and sand as far as their eyes could see. The sky was a calming blue color which did help ease the titan's tension of having to take a walk through their friend's mind.

Beast Boy was the first to comment, "Um, does anybody know where we are? Ya know, besides in Terra's mind?"

"Nope," was all Cyborg had to say as he was trying to find anything in their vicinity except for sand.

"Well, I guess we better start walking," Robin said as he began the trek with his teammates following him.

The titans had no clue exactly how long they were walking. They weren't really sure if time passed the same way in here as it does in the real world, and that fact was starting to show. Starfire was in the air above her friends trying to locate something, anything, that could help them with their mission. As she was looking, she finally spotted something, "Friends, look!"

The titans turned to where she was pointing and saw a rather small looking mountain that wasn't too far away from them. It stood between thirty and forty feet tall but what really caught the titan's eyes was that, sitting on a ledge of this mountain, was a person who was covered in a brown cloak.

Starfire decided to fly to this individual, "Oh, excuse me friend! Could you perhaps help my team and I on our journey?!" The figure seemed shocked to see others here and immediately began climbing to put distance between them and these "newcomers".

Knowing that this person could help them, the titans quickly made their way up the mountain to follow them. Eventually, the figure found themselves close to the edge and the titans were directly behind them.

"S-Stay back!" The figure thrust her hand upwards and the ground began to shake. The titans quickly moved out of the way as a large stone spike burst from the ground. In an attempt to incapacitate them, Robin threw an explosive ring at their feet and sent them collapsing to the ground. The motion caused the figure's hood to fall off and the titans got an incredible shock.

This figure looked exactly like Terra excluding her hair and eyes, both of which were as black as the night. "G-G-Get a-away f-from m-m-me!" Her voice also shocked the titans. She sounded exactly like Terra, but her voice was full of fear and the titans could see the terror in her eyes.

Robin took a few steps to her and got down on a knee so he would be looking her in the eyes, "It's okay, I promise that we aren't going to hurt you. We just want to know if you can help us."

"I am confused," Starfire whispered to the others, "Who is she?"

"Fear," Raven stated in her usual impassive tone.

Cyborg's head turned to her, "Fear?"

"Terra's fear. We're inside her mind remember? She must be one of Terra's emotions, the one representing fear in this case."

They all turned to see the representation, "Fear", staring at Robin's outstretched hand, "It'll be okay, just trust me." Fear seemed to be hesitant but, after a little while, finally decided to trust him as she took his outstretched hand.

"W-Why are you all here?" She asked Robin with crossed arms, although she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Something is wrong with Terra, and we're here to figure out what it is. Do you know anything that might be able to help us? Do you know why she's like this or where we could go to fix the problem?"

"Yeah, I've noticed the problems she's been having. I-I could lead you all to the problem." Robin smiled at put a hand on her shoulder, to which she flinched a little, "Thank you." Fear would be lying if she said that the smile and thanks she heard from Robin didn't make her feel better. Heck, it actually made her smile a little bit which wasn't something she did all the time.

Upon hearing her, Starfire immediately flew over with a large, friendly smile on her face, "Oh, thank you very much for helping! This means a very great deal to us!"

Robin had to pull Starfire away because she was starting to scare Fear again, "Starfire, it might be helpful if you tone down the excitement just a little bit. Since Fear is literally the representation of Terra's fears, I imagine that she's pretty easy to scare." Starfire pouted a little bit, because she doesn't really like toning down her excitement since that's simply who she is, but she begrudgingly nodded her head.

Wanting to fix the frown on her face, Robin pulled his girlfriend in for a quick kiss. As they pulled away, he noticed that she was in a much better mood. He then turned to Fear, "Lead the way."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The team had been walking for a little while with Fear being the one to lead them this time. Every once in a while, one of them would ask Fear either where their going or how far till they get there. Every time, however, she would just respond by telling them that they'll be there soon and to trust her as she has trusted them.

As they continued to walk, the titans began to notice something off in the distance. As they got close enough, they noticed that it was a large sphere made of stone. It had a hole in the middle which made it look like a gateway.

Fear motioned for them titans to stop when they were directly in front of the sphere, "Well, this is it. This is as far as I can take you. Once you walk through, someone else will have to help you from there."

"Who?" Cyborg asked.

Fear's cheeks actually turned a little pink, "Trust me, you'll know them when you see them."

"I'll go first," Robin said to his team before walking up and looking at Fear, "Thank you." She gave a small smile and nodded to the boy wonder. He then stepped through the stone and completely disappeared. The rest of the titans soon followed suit and, one by one, they all left the desert.

This left Fear alone with her thoughts, _"They were nicer than I thought."_

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

As the team completely their journey, they all joined Robin to inspect where they were now. This place was a lot less...dry than the one from before. It appeared as though they were near a waterfall. Carefully, they walked across the stone beneath their feet and peered over the edge.

Cyborg then tapped them all on the shoulders and pointed to their left. There, sitting near the edge, was another representation of Terra. Although, this one seemed to be calmer and happier than Fear was (although that's not very surprising). The only difference between this figure and the real Terra was that her hair was a light shade of pink.

Beast Boy was the one who stepped up this time, "Um, excuse me? Ms. Representation?" The figure turned to him and Beast Boy actually flinched a little when she gave him a, rather, seductive smile, "Hello Beast Boy." That tone in her voice really confused the others as well, but it only made Beast Boy uncomfortable. "Um, we were wondering if you can help us."

The figure giggled before standing up and making her way over to Beast Boy. Since she was only a representation of Terra and not actually her, it made Beast Boy a little uncomfortable as to how close she was getting to him. When she looked directly into his eyes, he saw that hers were the same shade of pink as her hair was.

"Oh, I'd be happy to," the smile on Beast Boy's face turned into a shocked one with wide eyes and slightly red cheeks as she stretched out her hand and caressed his cheek, "And just, what can I do for a big, strong, and handsome guy like you?" Beast Boy actually took a step back from this, to which she responded by taking a step forward.

Ultimately though, Cyborg was the one who stepped forth to save his friend, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there girl. We _all_ need your help. There's something wrong with our friend and we need to now if you can help us."

She seemed to pout at being separated from Beast Boy, but that was soon replaced with a friendly yet unhappy smile, "Yes, I know of what's been going on with Terra recently. It isn't exactly easy to miss. I can't exactly help you, but I can lead to in the right direction. Just follow me," she walked a few feet away before turning and smirking at Beast Boy, "Especially you, handsome," she winked which caused the changeling to hide behind his metal friend.

"She's supposed to be another representation?" Robin asked to Raven and Starfire a little later as they were being led. Beast Boy was walking near the front and her, but had Cyborg walk in front of him for protection. He doubted she would try anything but you can never be _too_ careful, right?

"Yes," Raven answered, "And, judging on how she interacted with Beast Boy, I'd say that she's a representation of Terra's love."

"Suddenly her treatment of Beast Boy doesn't seem so out of place," Robin stated with a small smirk as Beast Bot was trying to put as much distance between him and "Love" as possible.

Similar as with Fear, Love led the titans to some kind of gateway. Only this one appeared to be a small stream on the ground. Love stepped aside and motioned with her hand, "Go on."

The titans looked at Love, then at the stream in front of them, and then back at Love. "Um, you're kidding right?" Cyborg commented.

Love shook her head, "Nope, just step through here to continue your journey. There are two on the other side who'll lead you to exactly where you need to be if you want to help Terra."

"We have to step into the stream?" Starfire was just as confused as the others were.

Love rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yes. Although-," she quickly closed the distance between her and Beast Boy, "You can stay here if you want."

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he stepped closer to the stream, "Um yeah so, we better get moving we have stuff to do. And, um, and a friend to have," he chuckled nervously as he turned back to the stream. He took a step in it and then another. When he took a third step, however, he completely fell into the stream and disappeared from the titan's line of sight.

To say that they were shocked didn't exactly cut it. Raven glance immediately turned to Love, "What just happened?"

"Don't worry, he's fine. That's supposed to happen. Now, the rest of you better get moving." With a flick of her hand, Love caused the earth beneath the titans to move into the middle of the stream and they plummeted just like Beast Boy did. When they landed, they found themselves in some kind of meadow. There were hundreds, if not thousands, of flowers with a few trees here and there and grass covered the ground completely.

As the team was recovering from their fall, they saw a shadow pass over them. "Wow, you guys really had a hard landing." The teens looked up to find, what they assumed was, another representation of Terra. This one had orange hair and eyes and had a bright friendly smile of her face that could put Starfire to shame. They all stood up to see Beast Boy standing there next to another representation, this one with dark blue hair and eyes and seemed to frowning.

Being the leader, Robin decided to be the first to talk, "Um, hi."

The orange haired one quickly grabbed Robin's hand and shook it fiercely, "Hi there! It's really nice to meet you guys! I've heard so much about you! You can call me Joy and that's my friend Depression. It's really cool to see you guys."

Being the leader, Robin decides to step up first, "If you know who we are, would it be safe to assume that you know why we're here?"

"Oh yeah, all the craziness that's been going on with Terra. I'm glad that you guys are here to fix it, it's been a real bummer this last little while. You know what, we're going to help you get to your destination much faster. Depression! I could use some help!"

Depression merely sighed, "I don't see what the point is, it's not like any of us are going to stop this. It'll probably just put continuous strain on Terra's mind until something important just gives out."

Joy wrapped her arm around Depression and pulled her in so their cheeks were touching, "Isn't she just adorable?"

The titans really didn't have any to say about the antics of the two representations. "Okay so, you guys just to get behind us." The team did so as Joy and Depression's hands and eyes began to glow the same yellow color as Terra's does and the ground began to shake.

"Hold on," Depression said emotionlessly.

"To what?!" Cyborg exclaimed, with a fearful look on his face.

"It's a figure of speech." With that, a large rock dome covered the area above the seven and the titans suddenly felt themselves traveling underground at incredible speeds. The teens were constantly moving and being flung around the dome but Joy and Depression had their feet firmly planted where they were, focusing on the task at hand.

After about thirty seconds, the dome appeared on the surface again and dispersed. When the disorientation wore off, the titans found themselves on top of an active volcano.

Beast Boy was starting to freak out, "Why did you guys bring us here?!"

Seeing as how Depression was moping about, Joy decided to answer, "You guys wanted to go to the source of Terra's problem and that's exactly where we brought you. Sorry, but we have to go now. Depression and me will just get in the way of you guys if we decide to stay, but we wish you good luck!"

"(Sighs), try not to get killed," Depression stated.

"You two seem like you'd get along real well," Cyborg stated with a smirk on his face to Raven, who just glared in return.

Robin turned to the two representations, "Thank you. Both of you." The both nodded before they summoned up a large rock and flew into the distance.

"So, does anyone know what we're actually looking for?" Raven's question seemed to stump the whole team.

"I think I can help with that," the voice new caused the titans to spin around to its owner. There stood another version of Terra, but this one was different then the others. Her eyes were the same baby blue color as Terra's and her hair was the same blonde only with a single red streak through it. But what really got their attention was her outfit. The silver armor and the "S", it was the same outfit she wore when she betrayed the team and hunted them down with the intention of ending them.

This new "Terra" smirked at their reaction, "What's wrong guys? Don't like my outfit?"

Robin took out his staff, "I guess you're the one whose been causing problems in Terra's mind?"

She just laughed in response, "Wow, I'm surprised you figured it out boy wonder. I guess you are more than just a pretty face," her smirk only grew when she saw Starfire glaring daggers at her for that last comment, "Aw, what's wrong princess? Did I hit a nerve there?" Her eyes and hands then glowed menacingly, "How about we hit a few more?"

She lifted over two dozens boulders from the volcano and chucked them all at the team. "Titans GO!" They were able to quickly move out of the way of the attack. Cyborg and Starfire retaliated by blasting her with their sonic cannon and starbolts respectively, but she just summoned up an extremely large boulder and used it as a shield. She then broke that shield into two restraints and entrapped the two heroes before tossing them away.

The imposter then saw Raven flying in the air and sent multiple small rocks at her as projectiles. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven stopped the rocks in midair, broke them into even smaller pieces, and sent those pieces flying back to their sender with even more force. The imposter used the earth beneath her and moved it, which in turn move her quickly away from the rocks. She created two large hands, grabbed Raven, and slammed her into the ground.

Hearing a yell, she summoned rocks to her arm to form a stone gauntlet just in time to block a staff strike from Robin. She summoned another stone gauntlet and began swinging wildly at Robin, who was agile enough to either avoid or block all of them. "Okay, now you're just getting on my nerves." She put her geokinetic energy into the gauntlets and slammed them both into the ground. The result energy sent Robin flying over the edge of the volcano. Thinking fast, Robin quickly pulled out his grappling hook and fired toward the top. It latched deeply into a rock and stopped Robin's plummet to his death.

The imposter smirked, before she heard a roar from behind her and turned to see Beast Boy in the form of a sabre-tooth tiger. He pounced at her but she quickly rolled out of the way. "You all actually think that you can defeat me? You aren't anything." She summoned up a large slab of stone and sent it down on Beast Boy, causing him to change back and be pinned to the earth. "What? You think that because I'm some kind of representation or manifestation that it'll be easy for me to lose. Ha! You're so wrong! In fact, let me show you what I mean." She snapped her fingers and a cube came up from the earth. One of the sides opened and in the cube, in chains, was the real Terra!

Beast Boy's eyes widened at this sight, "Terra!" His shock turned into anger as he glared at the imposter, who only laughed in response.

"Do you see? She was once strong but now she's weak. And, once she's out of the way, I'll be taking over as the driving force for _our_ body."

"How could you do something like this?!" Starfire and the others had recovered and they were in fighting stances.

"Please, I'm not to blame here. This is all Terra's fault to begin with."

Robin's glare didn't waver, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm a representation of one of Terra's five main emotions, I believe you've already met the other four. It's because of this that, at any given time, I can only possess a fifth of the power that Terra does. However, one day, I noticed that she was abnormally angry. At herself." Upon seeing the titans confused expressions, she decided to explain.

"This was angry because of her betrayal. She was a stranger to you all and yet you took her in and treated her like family, but yet she turned on you as if you were nothing and personally hunted you all down as if you were nothing more than wild animals," Beast Boy seemed to take offence to that last comment, but she just smiled and continued, "Ever since that day she has been furious with herself and all of that anger and hatred has existed for months. The longer it's there, the stronger I can become. By now, I've become as strong as I need to. Once I deal with all of you, I'll get rid of Terra and this body and its full power will be mine permanently."

Cyborg pointed his sonic cannon directly at her hand, "You're insane if you think that we're going to let that happen."

"Oh, didn't I say? You don't get a vote." The imposter summoned up stone hands and entrapped the entire team, "I feel like I'm going to enjoy this," she then began squeezing and the titans began yelling in pain.

"Stop it!" Terra tried to free herself and help her friends, but couldn't free herself. The image of all of her friends in such pain was unbearable for her and she realized that this was just like the dream she had.

 _No, no I can let this happen! You have to get out of here, you're stronger than this Terra!_

The sounds of her friends in pain was starting to anger Terra, but she quickly calmed herself in fear that she would only make _her_ stronger. She sighed deeply before opening her glowing yellow eyes, "This is my body!" The booming sound of her voice commanded attention from the imposter and her friends, "I'm the one in control and I say ENOUGH!" In a large flash of yellow, Terra burst forth from her prison and simultaneously freed all of her friends. She then glared at her representation, "This is between you and me and it ends now!"

"I couldn't agree more." The two of them levitated into the air on rocks and floated there glaring at each other. Suddenly, they both summoned up a multitude of rocks, turned them into spikes, and flung them at each other. They were both simultaneously dodging the attacks and creating more spikes to attack with.

They both suddenly stopped their onslaught and flew directly toward one another, a shockwave being caused as their fists connected. The two rocks fused into one as the two Terras engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Terra threw a punch which the imposter caught and then swept Terra's legs, causing her to fall. Terra then looked up and moved out of the way as the imposter's foot came slamming where her face used to be.

The imposter then began throwing multiple punches, which Terra was barely able to dodge before she summoned a restraint to trap the imposter but she immediately broke free. Angry, she threw another punch but Terra moved out of the way and landed a kick directly to her stomach which brought her to her knees. How calm Terra was only made the imposter angrier and her attacks became sloppier. Thanks to the training she had received from Robin, it was simple for her to dodge all of the imposter's strikes.

The imposter threw a punch but Terra quickly caught it. She then threw another punch but Terra was able to catch that one too. Her eyes then glowed at she glared at the imposter, "This is over." She jumped and slammed both feet into her chest, which sent the imposter falling off the rock and onto the ground. The imposter glowed a red light and her appearance changed. She wore exactly what Terra did only her hair and eyes were a blood red color. She had reverted to her normal form as the representation of Terra's anger.

Terra flew down to "Anger" and the two glared at one another. "It's over."

Anger stood up and crossed her arms, "You're right, Terra. I guess you win," she turned around, "This time." The earth beneath her lifted into the air and Anger flew off into the distance.

Terra let out a breath and turned to her friends with a smile on her face, "Not to sound needy but, do you think we can go now?"

The team turned to Raven who nodded and placed her hands together, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The six teens glowed immensely and then disappeared.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The titans all woke up back into the infirmary that they had started out it. "Were we victorious?" Starfire asked her friends.

"I'd say so," they turned to see Terra getting up from the bed, seeming as good as new.

"Terra!" Starfire flew over and grabbed her friend in a bone-crushing hug.

"Okay, Starfire I'm fine. But I won't be if you don't let go."

Robin decided to ask what they were thinking, "So, how were you able to defeat that anger representation?"

Terra sighed, "Forgiveness. You guys told me that you forgave me for what I did, but I think it took me being able to forgive myself to really fix the problem."

Beast Boy walked over, "Good, I'm glad you do." The two of them shared a smile.

"Yeah, that reminds me. You guys didn't do anything _weird_ while you were in my mind, did you?"

"No. Well, _we_ didn't but you might have to ask about Beast Boy and your love representation," Cyborg said, with Beast Boy shushing him. He then began laughing nervously at the suspicious look on Terra's face.

Raven picked up the mirror, "Glad that's over."

"Yeah," Cyborg commented, "What say we celebrate with some of Cyborg's famous homemade pancakes?"

Starfire's eyes lit up, "Oh joyous, I shall enjoy them with the Earth mustard condiment." She and Cyborg left the room.

The others soon followed but Raven stopped at the doorway to see Terra looking out the window, "Hey, that was some impressive work you did in there."

Terra smiled, "Thanks Raven."

"You know, if you ever have any other problems like this, you can come to me if not anyone else."

"I'll remember that," with that, the two girls walked out to join their friends.

 **(Author's Note: And there ends chapter # ten! At this point, I'd say that the story is about two-thirds of the way done. Also, I have what could be consider an announcement. I'm debating whether or not to start a little side story to work on while I'm writing other stories, it's basically my own version of Death Battle. For those who don't know, Death Battle is a popular show on YouTube that has been going on for about six or seven years now. If you haven't seen it, you should. Go to YouTube and type in Death Battle. They have about three seasons, seventy-one episodes, and are going to start season 4 on February 1st. I really enjoy it but there are some fights that I'd like to see but I don't think will be done because they have their own ideas and they have, probably, over four dozens death battle suggestions for every episode. I'm just thinking of doing this little side story for a while, but I'm not sure. This is because I've seen a lot of complaints the hosts get for certain outcomes of their fights and I don't want to put up with that. I'd appreciate it if you guys could tell me your opinion on this is and I'll be thinking about whether or not I'll go through with this. I'll try to have an answer by the next chapter. Currently, I don't think I'll be doing this but I'm not sure. I may or I may not, only time will tell:) Anyway, I really hope that you guys enjoyed, what may be, my longest chapter yet. Please leave my a review and I'll see you all next time:)**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Hello everybody, TigerVolcano5000 here with some news. Unfortunately, I won't be posting a third chapter for the month of January. I know I promised to but a new semester of school has started and it has taken up more of my time then I thought it would. Sorry about that. Starting February 1** **st** **, my goal will be to post two chapters of whatever story I am working on every month. That is a goal/promise that I'm confident that I'll be able to keep. I'm also still debating about doing that Death Battle side story so I would really appreciate it if anyone is willing to give their opinion on it, just be nice. Thanks for your time and the next** _ **real**_ **chapter of my story should be out some time this weekend. See you then:)**


	12. Team Up

**(Author's Note: I'm back! I'm so sorry for taking so long for this chapter. The weekend this chapter was _supposed_ to be out I had started to binge watch the show "RWBY" (highly recommend it). I had heard _so_ much about it and decided to finally watch. Though I started Sunday afternoon and only finished the first volume and about a third of the second. Then I finished the second and a third of the third (Hahahahahaha) on Monday. Then my plan was to wake up really early on Tuesday and finish the entire series, but I could only finish the third volume. I quickly then started and finished the fourth one that weekend. I'm thinking that the whole "two new chapters a month" might work more for a goal rather than a promise. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait.)**

 **Chapter Eleven**

It was late at night in Steel City, home to the Teen Titans East, and everything was mostly quiet. The key word being "mostly".

A loud explosion suddenly rocks the night, coming from a large warehouse near the edge of the city. Inside, multiple guards are firing off their guns into the smoke. Suddenly, a loud roar was heard and a large creature jumped from the smoke and attacked. It backhanded one guard threw a wall and then grabbed another by his shirt collar and threw him away.

As more guards began showing up, two figures flew through the air and blasted them with multiple purple and yellow energy blasts. The force of the explosion caused by these attacks sent nearly all of the guards slamming into the surroundings walls and crates. For the ones who were able to stay close by and get back up, they were quickly dispatched when a fourth figure leaped in front of them and beat them to the ground using a staff.

Four more guards suddenly found themselves being lifted into the air by a strange force. Stepping from the shadows, they saw that they were being held by a smirking Brother Blood. He then threw his hand into the air and sent the guards crashing into the ceiling and merely chuckled as he watched their bodies hit the ground.

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND SURRENDER, OR WE WILL SHOOT!" Blood didn't seem worried as he found himself surrounded by over a dozen guards, in fact he was looking quite bored. At that moment, the ground beneath the guards' feet shot up and sent them flying in all different directions. The lifted pieces of the floor then merged together to form a familiar red eyed robot, the White Monster.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with. I swear this is a waste of my time," Blood complained as the other figures stepped forth, revealing them to be The Shrieker, Blackfire, Doctor Light, and Slade.

"What's the matter Blood, not a night person?"

"Don't push me, _mercenary_ ," the venom that Blood put into his last word didn't even make Slade flinch, " _Him,_ I can't attack. You, however, I can kill right now."

Slade's grip on his staff tightened, "I invite you to try, _headmaster_."

"Would you two just give it a rest?!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Light. Let's just get what we came for a get out of here," Blackfire stated, annoyed at seeing Slade and Blood bicker like children.

"Fine," Slade stated, "Where is it?"

Light stepped forward, "According to the intel he gave us, it should be right over here." The doctor pointed to a large box in a corner of the warehouse. Slade retracted his staff, placed in on his belt, and walked over to the box.

He opened it and examined its contents, "Yes, this is what we came for." Upon hearing this, the White Monster stepped forward, effortlessly lifted the box, and began walking out of the warehouse with the others following it, leaving the guards injured and unconscious and the remains of the warehouse on fire.

(Song)[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The titans were just now coming back from a successful mission of foiling a bank robbery. The robbers were only armed with guns and, with everything they have been through since their teams' formation, they didn't have any trouble taking care of them and dropping them off at the police station.

"Well, that was easy," Beast Boy commented as he jumped onto the couch.

"You seem disappointed," Raven replied as she sat next to him in a meditative position.

"A little bit. How can I show to all of my adoring fans how strong I am if it's _too_ easy for me to deal with these criminals?" All of the titans rolled their eyes at his statement, excluding Starfire who just looked on with a confused expression. At that moment, the TV began beeping frantically stating "Incoming Message". Robin walked over and pressed a button, which caused a familiar face to appear on the screen.

Starfire's face lit up, "Bumblebee!"

The African-American girl smiled, "Good to see you titans."

Robin looked up at her, "Something wrong?"

Her face dropped, "Something you guys might want to see." She then proceeded to show the titans video surveillance from a warehouse. They were confused at first, until they saw an explosion appear and hooded figure's gang show up and take down all the guard's in their vicinity. They then walked over to one of the many boxes in the warehouse, took it, and left.

"This video surveillance was taken last night, here in Steel City."

Cyborg stood up at that statement, "What? Why would that hooded creep's little group be in Steel City? I thought his beef was with us." Robin still remembered the last words he heard that figure utter to him and his team. _"You might have gotten lucky today, but that luck will not last forever. You with all pay for what you have done."_ It was obvious that he had a vendetta against the titans so the questions were what did they do to him and how would stealing those supplies help him with that?

"I remember Cyborg telling me about this hooded guy so, how about you all come over to Steel City and the Titans East can lend you a hand in bringing him and his gang in?"

"Thank you Bumblebee, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we really appreciate that."

She smiled, "No problem, we titans gotta stick together right?" After powering down the monitor and setting up all security measures, the team made their way to the garage.

"What do you think they're planning?" Cyborg asked Robin as they were walking.

The boy wonder only sighed, "I wish I knew. With the ones who follow him, however, I can't imagine that it'll be anything good."

"But, why would they need to go to Steel City if we're the ones they want?"

I don't know Starfire. But, that's what we're going to find out."

Upon entering the garage, the titans all piled into the T-Car and Cyborg drove off through. In the earliest days of the team, they spent their extra time building tunnels that extend from the bottom of their island into Jump City. They had installed multiple ones to ensure that they could enter the city to stop trouble without it taking them too long. They drove through the one that was the closest to the edge and began their trek to Steel City, only hoping that they could get there in time.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The hooded figure watched as the White Monster and the Shrieker carried large pieces of machinery over to the center of the room.

"I still fail to see the point in this."

The hooded figure chuckled, "Patience, Blood. I told you all to trust me and each of us would achieve our goals. Did I not?"

Blood scowled, "Then explain to me how we'll deal the titans if our work is being done miles away from them in another city?"

"Oh please, do you truly believe that the "Titans East", he made air quotes, "wouldn't warn our targets of our activities these last few days. If you want to hunt, it helps to have bait ready. Besides if they don't show up, we'll just force our way into the titans east's tower and contact them. Believe me, this will not fail. All I ask is that you have patience."

Blood growled but decided not to argue, knowing that it was pointless. He then walked out of the room, leaving the hooded figure to marvel at his creation.

"Soon, soon I shall have my revenge. And by my hands, the titans shall DIE!" He began laughing manically, unaware that he was being watched by a certain purple eyed alien. Blackfire only stood there with a horrified expression upon hearing the hooded figure's statement and his conversation with Blood. Yes she didn't exactly think very much of her sister, but she never wanted her to die. Blackfire quickly walked away to think about this predicament.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"We'll be arriving in Steel City in five minutes," Cyborg had announced to the passengers of the car. They had been driving for a while, but they were all still motivated and ready to fight. "I contacted Bee and she told us that she and the others will be ready when we get there. Then, we can all head out to investigate." The team understood, but none of them spoke.

Eventually, they had arrived at the tower of the Titans East by taking one of the tunnels that Cyborg had helped them to install. After they had stopped and gotten out of the car, they heard a voice call, "Well, it's about time." They saw Bumblebee standing in front of the tower with a smirk, crossed arms, and her team behind her.

The guy on her left was known as "Speedy" and had fair skin, orange hair, and a white mask with black outlines, nearly identical to the one that Robin wore. He wore a red suit, that didn't cover up his arms, and fingerless gloves. He had a yellow belt and strap across his chest, along with similar yellow boots. On his back was, at least, a dozen arrows being held and a bow one his arm. He also had a red "S" in a yellow circle on his chest.

The guy to her right, who was known as "Aqualad", had olive toned skin and black hair that reached the back of his neck. He wore a light blue leotard with a white outline near his neck and black gloves and boots.

In front of her were, what appeared to be, two children. Mas y Menos. They both wore a white suit with red and black near their hands and feet. They also had yellow goggles and a jagged red spike on their heads. The one of the left had a white "+" in a red circle on his chest while the other had the same thing only it was a white "-". They were the first to move by quickly speeding in front of the titans.

"[Hello titans, it's so good to see you all again. The last time we were together was when we beat those brotherhood jerks! Its really good to see you guys again]," the two young ones spoke in unison and in Spanish, but the titans were able to understand.

"As much as I'm sure everyone would love to catch up, we should probably get moving," Speedy commented.

"I don't say this often, but Speedy is right," Bumblebee ignored the glare she was receiving from her teammate, "We been doing some here and we think we found the tech that was stolen by those guys."

Robin stepped forward, "Then that's where we start."

"[Let's do it]," Mas and Menos shouted, enthusiastically.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The two teams of titans were currently flying through the air, making their way to their objective. Robin's team was using the T-Car but the titans east had to use their airship because they had no other vehicle that could fly. As they soared through the clouds, the two teams inevitably saw the sight of the hooded figure's airship. Everyone had a determined look, but Robin's team also had sneers from remembering they were on that ship.

"Anyone got an idea as to how we're going to get in there?" Aqualad asked over communications. Immediately after he said that, a large door opened up on the side of the ship.

"Well, that was convenient," Speedy stated.

"[Yeah, it was]," Mas and Menos agreed.

Robin squinted as he looked at the ship, "Which means it's, most likely, a trap. Everyone, keep your guard up." The two teams flew through the door and landed their vehicles before stepping out. No a single one of them was at ease as a door open inside of the ship.

" _He_ knows we're here," Raven said what they were all thinking.

Speedy took out an arrow and readied it on his bow, "Then let's not keep him waiting."

"Calm down there Speedy. Trust us, this guy means business. Do let your guard down and _don't_ get cocky," Cyborg said to the redheaded archer, who grumbled but shook his head in response. The teens continued their trek down the hall, ready for when a fight inevitably broke out.

Eventually as they continued walking, they came across a dead end. "Well, this is just great," stated Beast Boy with an annoyed expression on his face.

It an instant, a large metal door came shooting up from the floor and separated the two teams of titans. Immediately after it happened they all began to try and break down the door, but it simply wouldn't budge.

Knowing they can't get their voices through the solid metal, Robin pulled out his communicator and attempted to contact the others, "Bumblebee, can you hear me? Aqualad? Speedy? Mas? Menos? Someone respond," but he only got static in return, "Damn!" Suddenly, the dead end in front of them opened up to reveal another long hallway in front of them. "Let's go," Robin stated as he motioned for his team to follow him and they did. There was no doubt in their minds that it was a trap, but what choice did they have?

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The titans east were continually pounding at the door, trying to force it open. But their attempts were in vain.

"Damn it!" Bumblebee gave one more punch to the metal door, and only succeeded in bruising her hand.

"[What do we do now]"?

"We keep moving through the ship and try to meet up with the others."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." The teens spun around to find the origin of the voice, finding none other than Slade standing there with Light, Blackfire, Blood, and the Shrieker. At the sound of metal churning, the turned to see the White Monster move out from the wall behind them. The heroes quickly found themselves surrounded by the villains and then Bee realized that these were all of the villains the others had been dealing with, except for one.

Realization struck her like a bolt of lightning, "You...wanted to separate us from the others. So your hooded friend can get to them."

Slade chuckled has he took out his staff, "Yes. He wanted some...alone time with the titans and wanted us to make sure that you don't interfere."

Bumblebee pulled out two large golden "E's" from her belt, Aqualad put up his fists, Speedy notched an arrow, and Mas and Menos followed Aqualad's lesson and put up their fists. "You aren't gonna be able to accomplish that, Slade."

"We shall see about that, Titans East," with that, the two sides attacked.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The titans (the main ones) continued their trek through the enemy's ship, not one of them had their guard down. As they continued, they eventually saw lights coming from an area in front of them and didn't stop walking. When they finally reached the room, they found the hooded figure standing with his back to them and just staring at some machines.

"Hello titans, I was wondering how long it would take you to get here."

Robin stepped forward, with a glare on his face, "It's over. Stand down now."

He only got a chuckle in response, "Oh no my young friends, _it_ is far from over." He walked to a tall, grey, cylinder machine, took out a small red tube, and installed it in the machine. The titans flinched as he pressed a button a put his hand on the lever. The machine turned on and the team saw silver energy being given off by the machine and had shock evident on their faces as it flowed into the hooded figure. After a few seconds, he turned off the machine and let go before turning around at the titans, "You want to bring me in? Come and try."

Sick of this, Cyborg moved in to restrain him. Only to get the shock of his life when the hooded figure's hand glowed a silver color before he backhanded the metal teen away toward the wall. The hooded figure saw the shock looks on the teen's faces and just laughed, "What can I say? I'm full of surprises."

Robin glared before pulling out two birdarangs, "Titans go!" Robin threw his birdarangs as Starfire launched multiple starbolts. The hooded figure dodged with a surprising amount of agility before firing two beams of pure energy and hit the two titans dead in the center of their chests.

Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex, roared, and charged. The hooded figure's fist was surrounded in silver energy as he leaped and punched the changeling directly in the nose. The force of the blow sent Beast Boy flying back and crashing in a couple of machines.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven tore some machines from their place on the wall or floor and threw them at the hooded figure at full force. He merely projected an energy field around himself and was protected from the damage.

He heard yelling and turned to see Robin and Terra running toward him, the former wielding his bo staff. He quickly dodged a swing from said staff before side stepping to avoid a kick from the geokinetic, but only barely. In their last few missions where she couldn't use her powers, Terra increased her hand-to-hand combat training with Robin and had improved drastically. So much so that the hooded figure was actually having trouble keeping up with both her and Robin. He placed his hands in front of both of their chests before blasting them away.

Flying from her position, Starfire threw a punch out the hooded figure who caught it with a glowing silver hand. Taking advantage of the young alien's surprise, the hooded figure delivered a strong directly to her gut. When she hunched over, he put his hands together and sent her flying with a strong energy beam.

He barely managed to leap out of the way as Raven telekinetically launched more machines at him, only to be sent sprawling across the ground when Cyborg rammed into him. He called out to his teammates, "Quick, restrain him!" As the hooded figure rose, the titans surrounded him and were moving closer.

Suddenly, they saw a small orb begin to form in his hands. With shocking speed, he thrust his hands outward and produced a large wave of energy. The titans couldn't avoid it because they were too close and the attack was too sudden. The teens were all sent flying into the air, crashing into walls, and slamming down onto the floor. Before they had a chance to stand, ropes of pure energy suddenly burst from the hooded figure's hands and wrapped around their throats. The ropes stung their necks and they were barely able to breath.

The hooded figure could only laugh as he brought the six teens near him. They were helpless and he enjoyed it. "This is were it ends, titans. I shall finally have my revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Robin strained to speak with the energy rope wrapped tightly around his neck, "What did we ever do to you? All we've ever done is help people since our team was formed." For a few moments, there was nothing but silence. Then-

"What did you do? What did you do? I'll tell you what you did," none of them were oblivious to the rising anger in his voice, "Over one year ago, as I'm sure you all know, Jump City was attacked by some kind of damn robot army. A large majority of its population managed to escape immediately once they saw the army coming, but not everyone did. While a large majority escaped, a large majority were **killed**." Unfortunately, this wasn't a surprise to the titans. All except Terra learned that there were causalities of the attack shortly after they thought Slade had died. The blonde geokinetic had learned shortly after she got her memory back and she spent nearly a whole week crying over what she helped in.

Reaching over his head, he removed the hood and the titans saw his face for the first time. He had pale skin, with messy brown hair. Over his left eye, was an eyepatch. His remaining eye was a dark blue color, completely devoid of emotion. "Friends, family, all the people in that city who I loved and cared for were taken away from me," he paused to glare fiercely at Terra, " **AND IT WAS YOU WHO LED THE ATTACK**!" His grip around her throat tightened immensely.

"No, it wasn't heard fault," Beast Boy's pleas fell on deaf ears as he was simply too overcome with rage to listen. The hooded figure's grip on the rest of the titans tightened and he glared at all of them too, " **AND WHERE WERE YOU TITANS?! YOU STOOD IN FRONT OF THIS CITY AND SAID THAT YOU WOULD PROTECT IT AND EVERYONE INSIDE! BUT WHEN JUMP CITY NEEDED YOU THE MOST, YOU ABANDONED US! AND I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU**!"

The team then yelled, feeling immense and unbearable pain as electricity flowed through their bodies. The hooded figure spoke again, only in a calmer voice, "Jacob Griffin. I want you all to know the name of the one who brings an end to you all. Now die!" The power of the electricity increased drastically and the titans knew they couldn't hold on for much longer. A single thought was floating through all of their minds, " _Is this the end_?"

At that moment, a loud explosion could be heard as the door into the room burst. When Griffin turned to it, he briefly saw a red and white blur before it crashed into him. This caused him to lose his grip on the titans and they all fell to the ground, barely moving and breathing heavily. The red/white blur was revealed to be Mas and Menos, who were soon joined by the rest of the titans east.

Aqualad began examining the teens, "Are you guys alright?" Before they could answer however, the titans east turned at the sound of a loud roar and saw the Shrieker leaping into the air. Speedy responded by taking out a arrow with a glowing yellow head and shooting it at the Shrieker. It exploded upon impact and sent the alien to the ground. The rest of the villains were soon in the room and ready to fight.

Doctor Light rained down beams of energy upon the eleven heroes, with the titans east moving their friends out of the way and to cover. Wings sprouted from Bumblebee's back and she took to the skies. She took out her two "stingers" and began firing electrical blasts down on the villains, who scattered. Slade pulled out a machine gun and began firing it at the superhero, who shrunk herself down to the size of an actual bee to be a much smaller target. Speedy pulled himself from his cover and began firing multiple arrows in the direction of the mercenary.

With glowing red fists, Brother Blood jumped into the air and brought his fist down on Speedy. Fortunately, the archer was able to roll out of the way at the last second. Mas and Menos then raced forward and began delivering multiple "speed punches" at the headmaster. Timing himself just right, Blood shot red lightning from his fingertips and split the two apart and rolling in different directions.

Before he could go after either, however, an Atlantean fist shot out and sent him flying into the wall. Aqualad then spread his hands into the air and concentrated as he activated his hydrokinetic powers. Entire gallons of water shot forth from the wall and wrapped around himself, his team, and the remaining titans as he formed a strong barrier around them all. The sphere Aqualad had created immediately shot forth past the villains and made a large hole into the wall.

Bumblebee was navigating him by following the tracking device Cyborg had helped them install in their airship.

"We're here," upon hearing those words from his leader, Aqualad immediately stopped his trek and lowered the water sphere he had created. Bumblebee opened the door to the T-Car, put it on autopilot and sent it on a course for Titans Tower. During his time helping the Titans East build their headquarters, Cyborg had told Bumblebee about how he was constantly upgrading his car with new equipment and trusted her enough to let her know about some of these upgrades.

After sending the T-Car off, Bumblebee and her team piled the titans (still groaning and barely able to move) into their airship. The titans east leader turned around and saw the White Monster, in metal form with hammers for hands, charging at them. Before she could react, Aqualad raced forward. When the White Monster swung one of its hammer hands, Aqualad managed to catch it. He was then able to catch its other hand, but appeared to be struggling. His strength was incredible but, in its current state especially, the robot's was superior.

"Aqualad, move!" With a quick burst of speed, Aqualad leaped out of the way as Speedy launched a glowing red arrow which exploded upon contact with the robot's face. It was so strong, it actually managed to knock the White Monster away. Hearing the rest of the villains approaching fast, they quickly piled into the ship and turned it on.

Before closing his window, Speedy took out an arrow and shot it at a console close by. He smirked as he saw sparks flying from the console and technology around the ship being messed up. He shot it with an arrow that would mess with the technological systems of the ship. It wouldn't completely disable everything, but it would definitely slow them down for quite a while.

The ship shot out of the hanger just before it could close and before the villains piled into the room, with Griffin screaming and cursing their names.

A few minutes later, the six injured titans were beginning to feel a little better. "What happened?" Robin asked.

B was quick to answer, "We saved you guys at the last second and got out of there." The titans all said "thanks" to the titans east, but were barely able to concentrate. Not only did Griffin's story open up old wounds, but their realization that he was a meta-human wasn't met with joy. They never would have imagined that he could have been so powerful. They realized that, if they hadn't got help from the titans east, they would have died. They realized now that things were getting serious. They had to train even harder and become even stronger. Because Jacob Griffin was planning something, and they might not be strong enough to stop it.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The hooded figure, now known as Jacob Griffin, was standing in his main room and thinking of today's events. _"Those damn titans east! I've waited more than a year for my vengeance and they show up and take it away from me! Damn those brats! No, damn those heroes! These damn superheroes are to blame! They claim to want to help us with their powers and gadgets, when they're a key reason as to the problems in our world! People want to kill them, want to be better than them and become villains. And, as if creating their own villains isn't bad enough, those damn heroes don't even have the guts to finish the job!"!_

"Hey!" Griffin turned to see an angry Brother Blood walking to him, with the others merely watching.

"I am in no mood for this, _Blood_ ," he all but spat the last word.

"I don't care what you're in the mood for. You promised us all revenge, and yet you have yet to deliver!"

Griffin angrily spun around, "Because of you! Those titans would be dead if you fools could have dealt with their second best." Griffin was sent flying as Blood slammed his metal fist into the hooded figure's face, letting his hood down. This caused shocked to come from Blackfire and Light's face, with Slade watching with mild amusement. The Shrieker and White Monster were about to intervene when Griffin put up a hand.

"I'm tired of taking orders from you, you weak fool! I'll be the one to be rid of the titans, after we're all rid of you."

Griffin slowly stood up and spoke in a calm, yet icy, tone, "You're making a great mistake, Blood."

The headmaster only smirked, "And what will you do about it?" He put his hands up and fired two lasers at Griffin, with the intent of killing him. Needless to say he was beyond shocked when Griffin simply put up his hands and seemed undamaged by the lasers. The hooded man was letting off a silvery aura as he effortlessly walked forward into Blood's attacks and closer to the headmaster. Beginning to panic, Blood piled on more power into his attacks but it was powerless to stop the man that was calmly walking forward.

Once he was close enough, Griffin smacked Blood hands away from each other and the headmaster felt an immense pain in his chest. He looked down to see a silver blade impaled through his body. He looked back to Griffin in shock, who looked back at him with a cold look in his eye.

Griffin was silent as he pulled his blade from Blood's body and he fell to the floor unmoving. Blackfire and Light were looking on with equal amounts of shock and horror, where Slade was paying much better attention.

Griffin turned to the others, "Anyone else got anything to say?" None of them dared to speak up, "That's what I thought. If there's one thing that I will not tolerate, it's treachery. Rest assured, the titans _will_ fall. At this rate, it's only a matter of time," he then turned away from them and back to his area, "Jacob Griffin is dead, " he whispered to himself, "Now lives Kritanta. And I shall wipe these damn superheroes from the face of the earth"

Where many thoughts were going through the heads of the remaining three (who weren't under his complete control), none were that of Blackfire. After realizing Griffin planned to kill the titans, Blackfire began rethinking her position in this organization. She had planned to flee from them all and aid the titans in anyway she could, but that plan had to be delayed. If she failed, Griffin would kill her too and she had no idea how powerful he was. She could be challenging someone who eclipsed her by mountains. _"Starfire I'm sorry that I aided in the plans of this maniac. I only hope that I'll be able to make it right in time."_

 **(Author's Note: Oh, drama! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really think it went well. So yeah, the hooded figure is a meta-human. This was an idea I had shortly after I published the first chapter. Energy manipulation was the power that I kept coming back to when deciding on what ability I would give him. Basically, he can absorb energy to empower himself, shoot energy beams, empower parts of his body to superhuman levels using stored energy, project force fields, and create light constructs of weapons. The reason as to why it might seem like he mopped the floor with the titans was because he's been training and absorbing immense amounts of energy over the last year. Sorry if the whole "loved ones were killed, wants to kill heroes" might seem cliché, but it was the only way I could think of him wanting to kill the titans. Please don't hate if you're upset that I killed off Blood. To show he was serious and dangerous, I needed one of the villains to betray him so he could kill them. I have plans for Blackfire (as you can see), Light is too stupid I couldn't bring myself to do it, and Slade wouldn't attack Griffin unless he was one hundred percent positive he could bring him down. Sorry if Blackfire was a little too OOC, but I felt it worked. I read that, when she was born, Blackfire was viewed as impure and unworthy of the throne of Tameran and it went to her little sister. I figured Blackfire was immensely jealous of Starfire, but never got the impression that she wanted her dead. Also, the updating schedule of this story might be a little weird for a while. I'm working on a side story and I made a promise to two other authors that I would write their story ideas (check my profile every once in a while to see those), so the workings on this one might be a little slower than usual. So yeah, now Griffin wants to kill all superheroes. That can't end well. Also a special mention to the first one to tell mean the meaning of the name "Kritanta". I'll mention it at the end of the next chapter. I'm really sorry, but I do hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Favorite, follow, review, and I'll see you all next time:)**


	13. Protection

**(Author's Note: Here I am! Back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter Twelve: Protection**

Cyborg quickly avoiding a tiger claw before powering up his sonic cannon and blasting his opponent into the wall. The green saber tooth stood up, shook its head, morphed into a rhinoceros, and charged.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were having a sparring match in the tower's gym. Cyborg had specially built the gym shorting after the team originally formed. It was designed to be able to withstand any attack any member of the team could. Obviously it had to be upgraded over the years as the team grew stronger, but it never ceased to hold up.

Recently, Beast Boy seemed pretty eager to perform more hours in the gym. Which is something that confused Cyborg immensely.

While he was glad that his friend was showing willingness and eagerness to improve his skills, he never once showed any interest in training. Robin had put the titans on a daily training program in order to keep their skills up and, while he would do it, Beast Boy would always complain and do the bare minimum. But now, the changeling was fighting with energy and ferocity that is hardly seen from him. There was only one other instance where Cyborg could remember Beast Boy fighting like this, but he quickly pushed the thought aside. Besides, that's a problem that Beast Boy hasn't had in months. Why would it start now out of nowhere?

Beast Boy, on the other hand, was totally focused on the fight at hand. He charged at Cyborg with all of his strength, but the metal teen was able to grab him by the horn and bring him to a stop. The next few moments was basically the two of them trying to overpower the other while they looked intensely into each other's eyes. Beast Boy then changed into a gorilla and used both hands to knock Cyborg away. Cyborg had to admit that he was more than a little surprised by the progress of Beast Boy's skills. His movements and attacks were becoming stronger and better done and Cyborg couldn't help but be proud of his friend.

"Alright B, I think that's enough for today." Beast Boy turned back to normal, with a determined look on his face despite the fact that he was breathing heavily and sweating bullets. "I must admit, I'm really impress by your progress B. Even more than that, your dedication. What's gotten you so committed to training lately? It wasn't too long ago, we all choose to take turns to decide which of us would find and drag you to the gym."

Beast Boy let out a weak laugh, "Well, with Griffin running around out there, I figured it would be very useful to improve my skills."

Cyborg's expression was a mixture of depression and anger before he quickly brightened up again, "Well it's glad to see you taking your training seriously BB. Now come on, let's go get something to eat."

"Right behind you." But, as they were walking out, Beast Boy's eyes drifted to a nearby mirror and what he saw made him freeze in terror. In the mirror was himself, or rather it was one of his transformations. More specifically the Werebeast, his most powerful and most dangerous form. The reflection was snarling menacingly at him with dead, feral eyes staring into his own. Its claws were out and it looked as if it were ready to attack at any moment.

"Hey B! Let's go!" The sound of his friend's voice quickly snapped Beast Boy out of his trance. He blinked his eyes and saw his regular reflection when he looked back in that same mirror.

"Comin' dude!" As he raced to catch up, the image of his changed reflection still lingered in his mind. _"I have to get stronger in order to contain that form. I can't, no, I won't allow any of my friends to be hurt because of me."_

(Song)[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

If she was being completely honest with herself, Terra was more than a little worried about Beast Boy. These last couple of weeks, he seemed…different. She'll admit that, while it was good that Beast Boy was becoming more serious about training and improving his skills, it did leave her concerned. The level of severity and dedication from him was something that she had never seen before. He would spend as much time as possible in the gym and would work there until he was sweating a damn waterfall and could barely move! It had reached a point that Robin had decided that he wanted at least one other titan to work out with Beast Boy to ensure that he doesn't push himself too hard. They all immediately agreed because they were all worried that he would push himself too hard. Of course, since she and Beast Boy were now officially dating, Terra's worry was much greater than the other's.

"Terra?" The geokinetic was snapped out of her thoughts by Starfire, who was floating by her side with a concerned expression on her face, "Are you well?"

"Yeah Star, I'm fine. Just…thinking."

"Oh, okay then. Well, Robin contacted us to meet him in the living room for a mission briefing." This actually had Terra a little surprised. It had been quite a while since they had mission briefing. On a normal basis, they would get a crime alert and travel into the city to stop it. But this was the first time that they've had an actual mission to brief in a while. The two girls walked (well, one walked and one flew) to the living and found the other titans already there.

"Good, now that you two are here, we can begin." Starfire took a seat right in front of Robin while Terra choose the one directly next to Beast Boy. She placed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. With him holding her, Terra couldn't help but notice that he had gained a surprising amount of muscle. Then again, that shouldn't really be a surprise since he's spent a large majority of his time for weeks training intensely in the gym. She was surprised that it took her this long to notice. Needless to say, she supposed that there was a plus to Beast Boy's workout regime.

Cyborg was the first to speak after Terra and Starfire sat down, "So, what've we got?"

Robin pressed a button on the computer and an image of a building appeared on the screen, "This is a special research facility that rests near the center of the city, and it's where our mission will be taking us."

"What for?" Raven's voice sounded emotionless, but the team was able to tell that she was curious as to the details of their mission.

Robin pressed another button and an image of a man appeared. He appeared to be in his late twenties with tanned skin and clean black hair. He also wore glasses and a lab coat. "This is Dr. Antonio Guerra, he a researcher working at the facility who focuses on more efficient ways for humanity to use energy as to be better for the environment and planet."

"And why exactly is this guy supposed to be important to our mission?"

"Because Beast Boy, someone is trying to kill him." Their leader's statement caused the entire team's eyes to widen. "He has claimed that the attempts started nearly a week ago, with someone rigging his car to explode and someone else even attacking him in his own home. He went to the police and they soon contacted me after hearing the severity of the attempts."

Starfire spoke up, "So, what will be our plan?"

"The police had managed to prevent the most recent attempt on Antonio's life and was able to pull a flash drive off of one of the attacker's. There wasn't too much information on it, but they were able to find out that their next attempt was going to go down today. This is why the chief of police contacted the tower, so we can be there when the assassins strike and stop them once and for all."

"Is there any ideas as to whose trying to kill Antonio?" Terra asked, already feeling right to fight.

No, they been able to keep themselves well-hidden during their attempts. But we'll find out today. Let's move."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The titans had piled into the T-Car and made their way to the research facility as quickly as possible. They were let in without problems and found Antonio Guerra standing there, with a rather nervous look in his eyes.

"Hello," Robin addressed him, "Are you-."

"Antonio Guerra," he shook Robin's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, all of you."

"You too, doctor. So, not to bring up any bad memories but, is there anything you can tell us about these attempts on your life?"

Antonio's face dropped at the mention and his eyes gained back a slightly nervous look to them, "I can't really tell you anything that I haven't already told the police. It started about a week ago and they haven't stopped or shown mercy in their attacks at all during this time."

Raven spoke up, "Do _you_ have any ideas as to who these assassins could be? Do you have any enemies?"

"No. At least, I don't think so. I've always thought of myself as a pretty nice guy."

Starfire flew over and placed a reassuring hand on the scientist's shoulder, "Well rest assured friend Antonio, we shall protect you and bring these assassins to justice."

Antonio smiled, "Thank you," he turned to the others, "Truly, bless all of you."

While there, the titan's time was spent standing ready at Antonio's side while he did his work. Or tried as, even with the city's superheroes as his bodyguards, he was having difficulty focusing on his work when he knew that there were people at there who wanted him dead.

Of the titans, this mission was proving to be most difficult for Beast Boy and Terra. The two of them were not good at simply sitting around and not really doing anything. If the information that the police had pulled from the assassins was right, they would be here at some point in the day. They weren't at all hoping that they would get here (because they care for Antonio's life), but they'd be lying if they said that they weren't just a little bored. Little did they know, that their boredom wasn't going to last long.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

A security guard was monitoring the lobby area, keeping his eyes on everyone in the lobby. He and the other guards had been informed of the attempt on one of the scientist's life. They had been told to observe every single person in the lobby, and report anyone who appeared to be suspicious. He then spotted a man walking into the lobby and wearing a hoodie and suit that was covering his entire body. Suspicious enough?

"Excuse sir," the guard walked over to the man, "I'm gonna have to see some ID."

The man chuckled darkly, "Of course. It's in my pocket, may I get it?"

The guard's eyes squinted, "Sure," he rested his hand on his gun, just in case.

The man reached for his pocket, only to grab the guard by his shirt collar. Before the guard could react, the man flipped him over, slammed him on the floor, and knocked him out cold with a single punch to the face.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air." The man turned to see over a dozen guards all standing there, with their guns pointed at him.

"I have a better idea," the man snapped his fingers and, suddenly, columns shot forth from the ground and sent over half of the guards flying while metal hands came out from the walls and threw away the other ones. The metal on the wall seemed to liquefy as "something" stepped out, soon revealing itself to be the White Monster.

More guards soon arrived, each of them holding guns, and the man threw off the heavy clothes around his body and revealed himself as Slade. He quickly took out his staff and leaped in front of the guards. Before any of them could pull the trigger or even react, they were sent flying when Slade's staff smacked into their bodies. The ones that weren't knocked immediately unconscious were left groaning in pain and barely able to move.

Slade walked behind the lobby's desk and pressed a red button on it. Immediately, an alarm began going off in the building and metal sheets came down and sealed off the doors and windows. "No one gets in, and _no one_ goes out."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The titans were standing around, protecting Antonio and ready for a fight, when the alarm went off.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Starfire yelled over the loud beeping sound.

Antonio's face quickly became one of fear, "IT'S THE LOCKDOWN ALARM!" The beeping suddenly stopped, but the teens noticed that the window that was in the room was now sealed off and a red light was lighting their surroundings.

Antonio began to panic, "They're here! They're here! I'm dead! I'm so dead!"

Cyborg grabbed Antonio by the shoulders and forced him to look him in the eyes, "Dude, calm down! We're still here, and we're gonna get you out of this. Now, can you tell us what the hell just happened?"

"They-They must have activated the lockdown mechanism in the building. It's in place to either keep someone from getting in or-."

"Prevent someone from getting out," Raven spoke, stating what was on everyone's minds.

Robin immediately went into what Beast Boy calls "leader mode", "Cyborg, I'm sending you and Raven out to search the west section on the building to locate our assassins. Starfire, you and I are going to search the east. Beast Boy, I need you and Terra to stay here and protect Antonio." The whole team nodded and everyone, excluding Beast Boy and Terra, left to complete their assignments.

Antonio took a seat, the look of panic and fear on his face not vanishing at all, "This is it. This is where, when, and how I'm going to die."

Terra walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Antonio, everything is going to be fine. I promise." Antonio smiled, but still felt worried, _"You can't promise that."_

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Robin and Starfire were cautiously walking through the building, Robin with his birdarangs out and Starfire with her fists glowing green. Cyborg had hacked into the building's cameras and told them on their communicators that everyone else in the building were hiding either in, under, or behind something. While Robin was very glad that the others were, decently, safe, he knew that they weren't the target at hand.

Robin then felt the floor seem to shift and change, and he put his hand in front of Starfire. Taking him only about three seconds to realize, Robin wrapped his arm around Starfire's waist and leaped out of the way...just in time to avoid being impaled by a large metal spike that shot up from the floor. The metal then shifted and revealed the form of the White Monster, who glared at the two teens with its glowing red eyes.

Robin was quick to react as he threw both of his birdarangs, which both clung to its chest. Just as it effortlessly pulled them off, it took a powerful punch to the face courtesy of Starfire. The force of her attacked had dented the metal on its face, but the robot stood strong and retaliated by grabbed Starfire and throwing her to the ground. It was about to step on her, but was stopped when Robin threw an explosive disk to its already damaged face.

Robin kept up the pressure by taking out his staff and smacking it across the face. He then swept under its legs and it fell to the floor. Before Robin could continue his assault however, the robot merged with the floor and disappeared.

Robin pulled out his communicator, "Everyone, be on alert. The White Monster is in the building!" But he was only met with static. "Damn! They must be jamming communications." Suddenly, a metal hand launched itself from the floor and grabbed Robin by the throat. The hand lifted him up and the White Monster came back into full view.

Starfire shot it with her laser vision, but the robot quickly formed a shield using its free hand. It then threw Robin into Starfire, before turning its hands into hammers and charging at the two teens.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

With his shoulder light to see, Cyborg and Raven walked silently through the hallways. Cyborg had his sonic cannon at the ready, not wanting to be taken off guard. The two of them were slightly on edge. A few moments ago, they had tried to contact the others to see how their assignments were going but only got static in return. The fact that these assassins had jammed communications didn't really intimidate the two, more so it put them on edge.

"Wait," Raven stopped walking and shut her eyes, "Something's here." The two titans stood there, back to back, preparing themselves for what was to come. Raven shut her eyes again and began to try and sense the danger she knew was just around the corner. In an instant, her eyes shot open and she used her telekinesis to redirect a metal punch that came from the wall. She then pulled on it and forced the familiar face of the White Monster to emerge from the wall.

Even with its position compromised, the beast was quick to retaliate. It grew until it reached the ceiling and slammed both of its hands down with the intent of crushing the teen heroes. The two moved out of the way and, once they saw the two holes that it had effortlessly made in the metal floor, they were glad that they did.

Raven used her powers to hold the robot in place as Cyborg fired his sonic cannon directly at its head. He had upgraded it and turned up the power, so it actually did quite a number to his enemy. The robot's head was left with half of the armor blasted off and its head shot nearly off of its shoulders.

"Oh yeah! What are you gonna do now?!" The robot responded with wires coming out of its neck and reattaching its head and its face being healed by it metal over it.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" Raven said in an annoyed voice as the two of them prepared to continue their fight.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Beast Boy and Terra were currently in the room with Antonio who, while he had calmed down, was still nervous about this whole situation. The two heroes were both standing and prepared to fight off anyone who came into the room. Beast Boy felt that this would be a good way to test and see how far he's progressed thanks to his training, and if he's anywhere near the level of strength he needs to contain _that_ form.

Terra on the other hand couldn't help but think about Beast Boy. She'll admit that she was a little curious to see how strong he'd become. Antonio had, apparently, placed a decent amount of rocks and earth in his lab because he knew that Terra's power was geokinesis and that it would be difficult for her to use indoors. So he'd supplied her with some ammunition. Although, if she was right about Beast Boy's level of improvement, she might not even need them.

The thoughts of the two teens were interrupted when their ears caught the sound of footsteps. Slow, loud (because they were alone) footsteps that were making their way to their current location. Beast Boy and Terra stood in front of Antonio in fighting stances, prepared for whatever was going to come through that door. Or so they thought. Their faces expressed a shocked emotion, before consorting into one of anger.

"Hello Beast Boy, Terra," Slade said, in an almost friendly tone, "It's really good to see you two again."

" _Slade_ ," Terra snarled the word, which only elected a chuckle from the mercenary. "Why am I not surprised that you're behind this? I assume that Griffin sent you here?"

"You could say that. And, he really doesn't like being called Jacob Griffin anymore. Apparently, he prefers "Kritanta" these days."

"Kritanta?" Needless to say, the teens were very confused.

"It means "god of death". A little..."hint" at what's to come," Slade said before he laughed. Although they didn't know what Slade meant, they knew that it wouldn't be any good.

Sick of talking, Beast Boy made the first move by morphing into a lion and pouncing but Slade was able to move away from the attack. Beast Boy turned around, only to receive a slap of metal to his face as Slade pulled out and hit him with his staff. Terra then raised some of the rocks that Antonio had and threw them at Slade in a rapid succession. The mercenary swung his staff and crushed them all to pebbles before leaping to attack Terra. Thanks to her own training, she was able to dodge most of his attacks with impressive speed. However, Slade proved that his skills were superior as he swept her legs from under her.

Before he could attack again, something leaped on his back and began beating his head. Terra opened her eyes to see Beast Boy attacking Slade in the form of a monkey. Despite the severity of their current situation, Terra couldn't help but let a laugh slip out at the scene before her.

In his monkey form, Beast Boy continued to pound his fists on Slade's head again and again and again. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't enjoying this just a little bit.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Slade threw Beast Boy by his body and threw him into the wall. Slade then pulled a small object from his belt and threw it. Beast Boy quickly realized that it was a grenade and leaped out of the way. But he wasn't quick enough as the explosion still caught him and sent him flying through the wall. Growling in anger, Terra summoned the rocks around her fists to form gloves. She leapt and threw a punch, to which Slade retaliated with his staff. The sound of metal slamming against stone echoed throughout the room. Terra flung her feet forward and Slade was surprised that he felt the force of her kick even through his armor. But, his surprise soon wore off and he countered by slamming his staff into her gut.

Terra's breath immediately left her as she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Pathetic. I was hoping for a greater challenge from my former apprentice," Slade chuckled when Terra shot him a furious look for calling her that. Becoming Slade's apprentice was easily the worst mistake that Terra had ever made. To this day, she still regretted her actions and, most likely, would for the rest of her life. But hearing Slade casually mention it as if it were no big deal, she felt as if something inside of her snapped.

She summoned all of the rocks in her vicinity and thrust her hands forward, sending them all at Slade like a storm. She changed the shape of each rock so that they would stick to Slade's body. Slade actually dropped his staff because he was shocked by the ferocity of Terra's attack. Once the rocks had completely covered Slade, except for his eye, Terra lifted him into the air and threw him into a wall. She then lifted him back up and tossed him up to the ceiling, before letting him fall to the ground. She then chucked him into another wall, only with more force.

Believing Slade to be beaten, Terra let out a breath and lowered her head. But then, she heard the rocks rumbling. As soon as she looked up, Slade burst forth from the rocks and punched Terra across the face. She hit the ground hard, holding her cheek and surprised that Slade could move so quickly. Before she could retaliate, however, Slade kicked her in the head and knocked her unconscious.

"Truly a shameful display." It was at that moment that Beast Boy regained conscious after being thrown through a wall by the explosion.

His face contorted into one of fury when he saw Slade walking towards Terra, "Get away from her!" Slade turned in time to dodge Beast Boy's pounce as a tiger and shot a kick to the side of his face. Beast Boy was fairly certain that he had felt a few teeth get knocked out, but that wasn't his primary concern. He leapt and swiped at Slade with his claws, but the mercenary was quick to roll out of the way. Slade then took out a knife and stabbed Beast Boy in the side, to which the shape-shifter howled in pain.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Slade reared his fist back and delivered a strong punch directly to Beast Boy's face and sent him to the ground.

"You seem off today, Beast Boy. What's troubling you?"

"Bite me," Beast Boy replied to Slade's condescending tone before morphing into a gorilla. He roared and charged, flailing his arms around wildly. Slade was effortlessly dodging all of his attacks, which only made Beast Boy angrier. Slade punched the changeling in the center of his chest and, at the same time, placed a device there. Before Beast Boy could question, Slade pulled out a detonator, pressed it, and the explosion sent Beast Boy on his back.

"You seem to be holding back, Beast Boy. I don't recall even you being so easy to beat in the past. The question is, why would you hold any of your power back when it's obvious how much you hate me?" When Beast Boy simply glared, Slade continued, "Perhaps, you need a little motivation."

Slade turned and Beats Boy could see that he was looking at Terra, "No!" Beast Boy quickly changed into a wolf, but was kicked across the room by Slade in seconds. The mercenary then pulled out a knife and began walking closer to Terra. Beast Boy sat up in time to see Slade holding Terra by her arm and the knife raised above his head.

That was when something inside of Beast Boy just snapped. Throughout the entire fight, Beast Boy was trying to stay calm and keep a level head. He even held back his strength because he didn't want to risk succumbing to his animal instincts and turning into... _it._ But, after seeing what was about to unfold, Beast Boy frankly didn't give a damn anymore. Slade had been nothing but a parasite to him and his friends for years, and Beast Boy has had enough of it. Slade wanted him to use all of his strength? To not hold anything back? It would be his pleasure to oblige.

Slade suddenly heard a loud roar, dropped Terra, and turned to see Beast Boy in his Werebeast form. "This is new." Snarling menacingly, the Werebeast pounced. Slade tried to leap out of the way, but the Werebeast caught him by his leg, and threw him into the wall _hard._ Before Slade could sit up, the Werebeast leaped over, grabbed him by his suit, and began repeatedly slamming him into the ground. Slade managed to stab the Werebeast in his chest, but the only thing that did was make him angry. Well, angrier. The Werebeast clawed Slade across the chest before grabbing the knife and fearlessly pulling it out.

Slade was on the floor, panting and holding his bleeding chest. He might have made a very stupid move here. Whatever state Beast Boy was in, it was far superior to any of his other forms. And much more ferocious. He knew that the longer he stayed, the more likely it became that he wasn't going to leave. Slade pulled out remote, pressed a button, and the locks around the windows were deactivated and the red light was shut off. He then fired a few shots at the Werebeast, who merely shrugged them off and roared. Slade quickly jumped out of the window before the Werebeast could pounced.

With the bane of his existence gone, the Werebeast began to calm down. After a few seconds, he eventually changed back to his normal form albeit in some pain. Beast Boy checked to see Antonio getting up from behind one of the machines, "Are you alright?"

He gulped, "Yes, I'll live. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Beast Boy then suddenly remembered about Terra and he quickly raced over to her. "Terra, are you alright?" He heard a slight groan from her and then she started to, slowly, open her eyes.

"Hey."

Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief, "Hey." He helped her stand up just as the other titans came into the room.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah Robin, we're fine," Beast Boy replied as he helped Terra to stand up. "We just had an encounter with Slade." The rest of the team visibly tensed at his statement.

"We just got through dealing with that robot," Cyborg spoke up, "So there's no doubt that Griffin was behind the attempts on Antonio's life."

Terra spoke, "Slade says that he calls him Kritanta now. Apparently it's supposed to mean god of death."

"I do not like the sound of that," Starfire stated.

"That makes two of us," Raven replied.

Robin walked over to Antonio, "Before this mission, I contacted a friend of mine who will be able to put you up in a new city to keep you safe. This guys won't be bothering you again."

Antonio smiled, "Thank you, all of you. Truly, thank you."

With the building back to normal and everything under control, the titans made their way to the T-Car and drove back to Titans Tower. But they couldn't help but wonder why Griffin, or Kritanta, would want to kill Antonio in the first place. Or what he could be planning for the future.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Slade, Dr. Light, Blackfire, the Shrieker, and the White Monster were all standing in the command center and waiting for Kritanta.

"I found that mission to be an immense waste of time," Slade stated.

"Oh please, you lived didn't you? Well, mostly," Light chuckled a little bit as Slade growled at the mention of his injury at the hands of the shape-shifter.

"Knock it off," Blackfire said, but in an uncharacteristically quiet voice which did not go unnoticed by Slade.

"Blackfire is right gentlemen," they heard his voice from the shadows and he walked out. Only to reveal the face of Antonio Guerra, "Let's try to avoid any unnecessary _complications._ "

"Easily for you to say. You weren't the one that could have gotten killed, _Antonio_ ," Slade replied in an angry tone of voice.

"It was worth it, my friend. We got what we needed," this figure pulled down his shirt and pressed on his chest, revealing a small black device and himself to, in fact, be Kritanta. He then pulled out a flash drive and placed it in the computer. It showed images of Slade's fight with the Werebeast," I do believe that we're ready to move on to our final stage."

 **(Author's Note: And there's ends another chapter! Sorry if the whole "twist" thing with Antonio didn't work out, it just came into my head and I thought that it was a good idea. To make sure that everyone knows, I'm gonna start a new schedule where I add one new chapter to all of my stories and then circle back around. I'm doing this to try and manage four stories. I have no idea how long this schedule is going to last, though. Review, favorite, and follow. Next time: we begin the finale.)**


	14. The Beginning of the End (1)

**(Author's Note: Hey there, dear readers and welcome to the next chapter. One thing I should note is that this chapter officially begins the finale "arc" of this story. Yes, we are coming close to the end. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Beginning of the End (1)**

"Ugggghh!" A soldier gasped in shock and pain as a metal spike was impaled through his chest. He stared at it for a few moments before it was pulled out and his corpse fell to the floor. The spike reverted back to an arm, revealing the form of the White Monster.

Said robot deactivated its metal absorption before continuing its trek, leaving behind more than a dozen corpses of fallen soldiers. With ease, the robot ripped away a steel door before walking into the room.

The White Monster scanned its new surroundings for a few seconds before its eyes locked onto its target: a large metal box about half its height. The robot effortlessly ripped it from its position before calmly walking out of the room and through the warehouse.

Suddenly, it stopped. Setting the machine down, it walked to one of the solider corpses and took a lighter that had fallen on the floor. Igniting it, the robot placed its finger on the flame and suddenly its whole body ignited into flames and glowed a dark orange. Setting down the lighter, the White Monster picked up the machine and began walking again. Without slowing down, it created a fireball in its hand and chucked it over its shoulder.

The second the fireball hit the floor, the flames immediately spread to everything around them. As the White Monster walked away, the building behind it exploded in a blazing ball of fire.

(Song)[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The titans were all currently perched in a darkened area, waiting for their cue to strike. Last night was the third attack in two weeks on a military building. After the first was destroyed, the titans went to investigate but couldn't find anything useful. After the second was destroyed, the team arrived at the scene much sooner but were still too late to do anything. But after the third explosion, they finally realized that there was a pattern. Whoever was behind these attacks most likely wanted something from these buildings and destroyed them to cover their tracks. But this time, the titans were not going to just sit around.

Robin was on his motorcycle near outside of the building. He spoke into his communicator, "Everybody in position?"

Raven was perfectly blended into the shadow of the building, "Ready."

Cyborg was using his new cloaking tech and stood right in front of a tree, "Ready."

Starfire and Beast Boy (the latter of which in the form of a hawk) were flying in the air above the building, "Ready."

Terra had used her powers to form a dome of earth around herself and sink beneath the earth so she could still see, "Ready." The team waited in their locations for nearly ten minutes before their eyes caught something moving slowly across the ground. Quicker than they could react, the White Monster came up (in its "earth form") and tore the door of the building as if it were paper.

"Titans move!" In about two seconds, the teens all immediately left their hiding spots and raced into the room to chase after the robot. As they traveled deeper into the building, they began to hear the sound of yelling and gunfire. They ran to see the robot tossing around multiple soldiers as others tried (key word being "tried") to shot and take it down. "Titans go!" With his staff in hand, Robin leaped into the air just as the White Monster was about to stab one of the soldiers and smacked the robot in the head and then placed a small device on its neck. Before it could get its bearings, Starfire flew at super speed and tackled it through the wall. Robin put his hand out to the soldier on the ground, "Are you alright?" He appeared to be somewhere between his late twenties and early thirties with brown hair and tan skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. What is that thing?"

"A robot with absorption powers who works for a madman. Is there anything of importance in this building? Any kind of really dangerous weapons?"

"Nothing different than any weapon you'd find in other buildings like this."

Robin's face contorted into a frustrated glare, "Then what is it after?" He muttered to himself. Hearing Starfire's yell, he turned to see hearing flying out of the hole that she'd made in the wall. As the White Monster crawled from the wall, Cyborg and Beast Boy, the latter of which taking the form of a rhino, charged to intercept it. The robot backhanded Cyborg away before grabbing Beast Boy by the horn and tossing him away as if he weighed nothing. Raven then wrapped the robot in her magic but, to the young sorceress's surprise, it brought free in about a second.

It then placed its hand on the floor and its body turned to metal. To her shock, a hole formed in each of its palms and sharp metal spikes began flying out. She barely had enough time to move out of the way, but the spikes were flying fast and the White Monster was persistent. Hearing a yell, it turned to see Terra above it wearing gauntlets made from solid stone. Using all of her strength, she brought both gauntlets down on top of the robot's head.

…And it didn't do a damn thing. Her gauntlets actually broke when she hit! The robot then sent a punch, faster than she could track, to her stomach and sent the young girl sprawling across the ground. Terra held her stomach and groaned as she tried to stand up. The White Monster calmly walked over to her, with its arm turned into a hammer. When it swung its weapon arm down, Beast Boy was there in an instant in his Sasquatch form. But the changeling soon noticed that the robot was _much_ stronger than it had been in their previous fights.

The Sasquatch was one of his, physically speaking, strongest forms. In a form like this, he'd be able to match the White Monster in terms of physical strength and raw power. But now? It was taking all of his might to try (keyword being _try_ ) and keep said robot's hammer arm from reaching his head. It certainly didn't help with the hammer grew spikes from underneath it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The robot turned in confusion, only to get a metal fist to the face courtesy of Cyborg. When the robot was distracted, Beast Boy used the opportunity to throw it with all of his might. When the robot was away, Cyborg suddenly yelled in pain and held the hand he used to punch, "DAMN IT! What the hell is that thing made of?!" The White Monster then stood up, without even the slightest scratch, before it turn to state at its opponents. Not even glare, it just looked at the six of them. As the titans got into fighting stances, Robin noticed that its eyes were glowing even redder than usual.

Robin figured it out only seconds before it happened, "RAVEN, SHIELD!" Raven quickly placed up a force field around her entire team, just as two red lasers shot forth from the White Monster's eyes. She immediately struggled as she hadn't expected not only for it to have laser vision, but also to have such a power at such an intense degree. Hardly five seconds after the lasers hit her shield, she could already feel it starting to crack and her concentration beginning to whither.

"I...can't hold this for long. If anyone h-has a p-p-plan, do it n-now!"

Cyborg began rapidly pressing buttons on his arm and then put a hand on Raven, "Everyone grab on!" They all immediately did and the six heroes suddenly disappeared, as the robot's lasers obliterated the shield and the spot where they once stood.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The team was back at their headquarters, licking their wounds. Well, Beast Boy was actually doing that in the form of a cat. The rest of them had been bandaged up by Cyborg, who had to fix a few of his systems.

"Well if no one else will say it, I will. We got our asses handed to us," Beast Boy commented as he turned back to normal.

"Thank you, captain obvious," Raven said in her usual monotone voice, before wincing as Cyborg placed the last bandage on her.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

Starfire was sitting with a depressed look on the couch, before picking her head up and looking at her leader/boyfriend, "Robin, what are we going to do?"

Robin looked toward her before limping to the computer and turning it on, "I placed a tracking device on it in the beginning of the fight, preparing for the worst. It's state of the art technology, so we'll be able to track it wherever it goes."

"Smart," Cyborg stated.

"That's how I was trained."

"Um, I understand that this won't help," Terra spoke up, "But, when we find the robot, how are we supposed to beat it? That thing took us down as if we were nothing."

"It looks like Kritanta has upgraded it," Cyborg mused.

Robin turned to his team, "This isn't going to be easy, but the robot will lead us to Kritanta and we need to stop whatever he has planned. For now, everyone get some rest. We leave in the morning." As his teammates began leaving the room to go and sleep, Robin simply stared at the screen in front of him. He looked at the red dot that stood still, where the White Monster was and, most likely, where they'd find Kritanta. Robin stared at the screen for a few more seconds before turning it off and walking away to get some sleep himself. To be ready for tomorrow.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Seven and a half hours later, the six teens were up and driving toward the White Monster's last known location. That's to a spell courtesy of Raven, they were all back to full health and ready to fight.

But Robin had told them to be careful. If Kritanta increased the power of the White Monster, it's likely that he did the same for the others. The only question is, what is he planning that would require them to have more power?

Their path led them below the large bridge in the city. After Cyborg put activated the T-Car's cloaking device and force field (he's been upgrading it), the titans walked down the hill to find their foe. Robin led the group with his communicator in hand as he followed the signal, part of him was a little shocked that he was still getting a reception.

"They have to be somewhere around here," Robin growled, as he was starting to get frustrated with looking. Terra suddenly stopped where she was, feeling that something was off.

"Hey, you alright?" Cyborg's voice seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She continued walking, but felt that strange feeling again. It then felt as if the earth itself was moving.

"The hell?" Robin kneeled to the ground and picked up a small device, the tracker he'd placed on the White Monster, "Damn it!" Activating her powers, Terra scanned the earth and could definitely feel that there was something moving to their location at an alarming rate.

Terra used her powers to pull a large clump of dirt from the ground, and the clump morphed back into the exact robot that they were looking for. Because it was no longer earth, it was free from Terra's powers and dropped to the ground.

Robin was quick to recover from the shock as the robot came barreling down on them, "Titans GO!" The team scattered as the White Monster leaped into the air and brought its fists down. Even though its attack didn't land on any of its targets, the strength behind its attack produced a shockwave that knocked each of the teens to the ground.

Robin threw three ammunition discs, but the robot simply swatted them away as if they were insects. Hearing charging behind it, the White Monster turned to see Beast Boy attacking in the form of a T-Rex. As the changeling reared himself down to bite, the robot delivered a strong uppercut which sent Beast Boy flying over twenty feet in the air.

The rest of the team was astonished by its display of sheer strength. Terra was the first to recover, with her astonishment quickly being replaced by anger. She lifted her hands in the air as she put the area around her under her control. The robot appeared to know what she was doing and began charging at her.

Cyborg and Robin, the latter with his Bo staff in hand, charged to intercept but they were both backhanded away. Starfire flew and threw a punch but the robot caught it and threw her _hard_ into Raven before continuing its charge.

Terra's hair actually started to float in the air and when she shot open her eyes, they were glowing yellow. She slammed her hands together, causing a loud "Clap!" and threw hundreds of pounds of dirt to the direction of her opponent. Despite the force that was being thrown against it, The White Monster continued its trek.

Terra began pouring more of her power into her attack, practically shredding the land surrounding her to cover the robot. Even when more than an actual metric ton of dirt was on it, The White Monster still pushed forward. Summoning up all the strength she could, Terra lifted the dirt and the robot into the air. Before it could fight, she heaved it with all of her might toward the water and the dirt and robot disappeared beneath the waves.

Terra fell to her knees, breathing heavily as she didn't think she'd ever used that much power before. She was amazed that she was even still conscious! Just as she let a small smile grace her lips, she suddenly saw a single stream of water burst forth from the waves. It landed on the ground and formed itself back into the White Monster, who stared at terra with those glowing red eyes.

Suddenly, a green bolt of energy was shot at it. The attack left a massive hole in its torso, but it quickly healed itself. The two of them looked up to see Starfire racing toward the White Monster with her eyes and fists glowing green. Just as she threw a punch with incredible force, the robot caught it without even being forced back.

Even if that didn't shock the girls, what happened next definitely did! The robot starred at the fist that it was holding before looking Starfire dead in her eye as a green energy began to form in its hand. This energy spread across the White Monster's body, granting in a kind of power that it had never felt before. Its body was now glowing a bright green light and appeared as if it was actually made of energy itself.

Starfire could only look on, too shocked to do anything. The robot took advantage of her current state by throwing a fist towards her face. A normal punch from a being of its strength would be difficult to recover from but, in its energy powered form, its strength had been magnified immensely. Starfire could feel a sting on her face the second its fist made contact and she was sent flying into the rock, the impact immediately knocking her unconscious.

"STARFIRE!" The robot turned in time to dodge a swing from Robin's staff. He swung again, but the White Monster caught it with ease. Its hand then glowed a more intense green as the staff melted in its hand. It raised its fist to end Robin, but the boy wonder rolled out of the way just in time to avoid death. If one hit from it could knock out Starfire, Robin knew that it would surely kill him.

Taking out an ammunition disc, Robin threw it and ice immediately coated the robot upon contact and it held...for about three seconds.

Its body glowed as it shattered the ice around it. Just as it raised a punch to the teen leader, it felt a weight appeared on its back.

"Hope you didn't think you could get rid of me so easily, you overgrown tin can!" Cyborg's grip was tight on the robot's neck, even though the action was starting to burn. To his shock, the White Monster easily lifted him up and threw him into Robin.

Beast Boy came running up, in the form of an elephant, and head-butted the White Monster away. But the robot managed to catch itself, and simply stared at its opponents. Calmly, it raised its hand in the air and Robin noticed it glowing a much fiercer green color. "EVERYBODY MOVE!"

Robin picked up Starfire's unconscious form, Cyborg got Terra, and they all raced out of the way as the White Monster fired a large green energy beam from its palm. It was smart for the team to move, as the energy beam effortlessly disintegrated anything that stood in its path. It was very fortunate that it wasn't facing towards the city.

Like with its first attack, the mere shockwave was strong enough to propel them in multiple directions.

Even with a torn costume and multiple cuts and bruises, Robin stood up and examined his team. He knew immediately that the odds weren't exactly in their favor. He, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were all injured and exhausted. While Terra and Starfire had recovered from before, they were nowhere near 100%. And their 100% was the only thing that did anything against that damn robot! Raven was the least tired and injured, but even she couldn't handle the White Monster on her own. And that was before it used Starfire as a power source.

"If anyone has any ideas, I'm open to suggestions."

"I might have something," Cyborg spoke up, "I've been working on a new way to ramp up the power of my sonic cannon. If my math is right, I'll be able to destroy this thing if I can get up close. Or, at the bare minimum, do enough damage to where you guys can finish it off."

"I'm sensing a "but" coming along," Raven stated as she flowed down to her team.

" _But_ it takes a little while for me to transfer the power. And I'll end up using all of the energy I have left so, if I can't finish it off, I'll be vulnerable."

Robin nodded his head before he took out two birdarangs and combined them, forming his sword, "Right. Cyborg, start charging. Everyone else, let's give 'em some cover." Robin raced to the White Monster and slashed at its chest, the attack leaving a sizzle on the blade.

As the boy wonder dodged its following stomp, it soon found itself on the ground thanks to Terra manipulating the earth beneath its feet. Beast Boy then morphed into a gorilla, leaped into the air, and slammed his fists on its chest. The White Monster seemingly stood up without any damage and simply swatted the changeling.

Starfire threw multiple starbolts and Raven fired off multiple beams of magic at the robot. The White Monster crossed its arms over its body and blocked the attacks that came forth.

It raised its hands into the air and fired off two beams of energy. The girls managed to dodge, but only by a few inches and they could still feel the intense heat from the attacks.

Tapping into her super speed, Starfire flew towards the robot and delivered a punch to its face. And then another...and then another...and then another. This process was leaving a slight stinging sensation on her hands, but she endured the pain and continued her onslaught.

The robot suddenly felt its legs get damaged as Beast Boy, in the form of a saber-tooth, sunk his fangs into it. The two then moved out of the way as the White Monster was knocked back by a large rock fist, courtesy of Terra.

Beast Boy turned back to normal and began fanning his mouth, feeling an intense burning sensation after biting the robot, "HOT! HOT, HOT! HOT, HOT, HOT!"

"Guys!" Cyborg called out to his team, "I'm ready! MOVE!" The team did exactly what Cyborg said as he began racing toward the White Monster. The robot saw him and retaliated by charging as well. Cyborg's right arm was his sonic cannon and it was sparkling with blue electricity, and the robot's left fist was glowing a fierce green color. As a precaution, Raven projected a force field around herself and the others to protect them from the damage.

As the robot swung its fist, Cyborg was actually able to dodge it before it pointed his sonic cannon in the center of its body. And then he fired the weapon. All the others could see was a blinding blue light for nearly ten seconds before it finally died down. As Raven lowered her shield and the smoke cleared, the titans couldn't see any trace of the White Monster. They saw Cyborg's arm turn back to normal, before his armor went from blue to black and he slumped to the ground.

"Is it over?" Starfire asked her friends.

"Looks like it," Terra replied. Robin simply stared at the crater that had been left behind by Cyborg's attack. Surprised by its power.

"Starfire, get Cyborg. Raven, take us home." Starfire went over and picked up Cyborg's unconscious form before Raven teleported herself, them, and the car back to the tower. They'd won this fight, but the worst was yet to come.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

In his base, Kritanta was watching the fight through the eyes of the White Monster. He was, mostly, pretty pissed off. The robot had taken him so long to create and then rebuild after it was destroyed the first time. Given the intensity of Cyborg's attack, it's unlikely that there's any trace of it left. Even if there is, it'll be too small and damaged to be of any use.

He still had his plans so it'll be possible to rebuild the robot, but that wasn't high on his list of priorities right now. It had served its purpose. Kritanta chuckled to himself, "Enjoy your victory while you can, titans. But, once I'm done, all of your efforts will be for nothing. And I can't wait to see you all die by my hands."

 **(Author's Note: And there ends part one! I'm gonna go ahead and apologize right now if this wasn't exactly what you guys were expecting. Sorry that there wasn't _too_ much that happened in this chapter, but not much was supposed to. This was really just to show the team's final confrontation with the White Monster. Yes, it has been defeated. Like Brother Blood, we're not going to see it in this story again. This was only meant to kick things off. Here's one fact you might find interesting though: the next time the teen titans fight Kritanta, he's going to make the White Monster look like a harmless cat. I'm imagining that the finale will have no less than three chapters but no more than five, depending on the ideas I have. That means we have anywhere from two to four chapters remaining. Sorry if the ending seemed a little "Dragonball Z".**

 **Here's something I'm gonna say. As I'm sure I've mentioned, one of the current stories I'm writing is entitled "My Death Battles". Basically my version of the popular internet show "Death Battle". The last time I updated it, I said that the next fight was going to feature Raiden from Metal Gear. But, I didn't reveal his opponent and I'm going to now. For any of you that read the "My Death Battles" story, look below to find out who will be Raiden's opponent in the next fight before it comes out. If you don't, you can just exit out. That's all I have to say. Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys next time:)**

 _ **Dozens upon dozens of trooper wearing white armor and holding blaster rifles are marching toward a metal door. "Get ready! Here he comes!" Just as one of them said that, the door was forced upon and a figure calmly walked through.**_

 _ **He had tanned skin with neatly cut black hair. He wore a black suit with a silver armor piece on his chest. He glared at the troopers, who pointed their blasters and moved forward, before he calmly pulled out a silver tube. He held it in reverse and then pressed a button to ignite a glowing red energy blade. With a shout, he charged.**_

 _ **"Vader can't stop me now. Nothing can."**_

 _ **Starkiller forces his way into death battle**_


	15. The Attack (2)

**(Author's Note: Hello there everybody. TigerVolcano5000 here and welcome to the next chapter. This is going to be the _second to last_ chapter of this story. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Fourteen: The Attack (2)**

It was late at night and the defenders of the city were asleep. Well, all except one. Robin was currently on the computer in the living room, researching anything he could to give him and his team an advantage against Kritanta. They appeared to be at an advantage, with the White Monster destroyed and Brother Blood having mysteriously disappeared (though Robin suspected that Kritanta had something to do with that). But, the worst was yet to come. Kritanta obviously has an endgame in mind and, with each passing day, he grows closer and closer to it. And the fact that none of them had any clue what that endgame was actually frightened him.

Sighing, he turned off the computer and began making his way to his bedroom. He knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere if he's sleep deprived. He only hopes that they can all stop Kritanta's plan, whatever it is, before it's too late.

(Song)[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Elsewhere)

Kritanta was hard at work, planning out the finishing touches on his master plan to eradicate the teen titans. His remaining organization, consisting of Slade, Blackfire, Doctor Light, and The Shrieker, stood by as he worked.

"If this plan of yours is reaching is final stage, I assume that means that we all will be getting what we were promised," Slade stated in monotone voice as he leaned on the wall with crossed arms.

Kritanta chuckled at Slade's choice of words. It was meant as a statement, not a question, "This is not the final stage of my grand plan Slade but, rest assured, you will _all_ achieve exactly what I promised you from the beginning. Once the titans are dead, you can all feel free to go your own separate ways. My ultimate goal is rather personal anyway, but you won't leave without your rewards. I can guarantee you that."

While Slade stared at the man for a few more seconds, Doctor Light was smiling like an idiot for being rewarded for his work, and the Shrieker just stood there softly growling, Blackfire had a very conflicted look on her face. She couldn't allow Kritanta to go through with his plan. If she does, her sister will die. Her baby sister.

Blackfire won't deny that she's hated her sister for a long time, after being beaten and humiliated by her on two separate occasions. But, that hatred never went to such an extreme. She never wanted to _kill_ her sister, and she couldn't let Kritanta to do it either. But she knew that this was, more than likely, a death sentence. When Blood betrayed him, Kritanta killed him effortlessly without showing any remorse whatsoever. There's no reason to assume that he wouldn't do the exact same thing to her if she betrayed him. But what other alternative did she have? Sit back and watch her baby sister get killed by a madman bent of revenge? She would _never_ be able to live with herself if she just stood by and did nothing.

"Everything alright, Blackfire? You seem a little tense," the alien girl had to keep herself from flinching at the tone of the mercenary. She had a sneaking suspicion that he knew something was up about her.

"I'm fine. Just thinking," she turned away from the mercenary and sighed. She knew the way out of here and enough of Kritanta's plan so where she could help her sister and her team, if she can get them to listen to her. _Okay Blackfire, it's now or never._ After ensuring that none of them were looking at her, she concentrated and created a small orb of purple energy in her hands. Moving with lightning speed, she expanded the orb from the size of a grain of rice to the size of a basketball and tossed it near the floor where they all stood. The attack caught them by surprise and they were sent flying away by the explosion. As Blackfire took to the air, she felt something hot wrap around her ankle and a searing pain suddenly shoot through her entire body and caused her to plummet to the ground.

As she slowly picked her head up, smoke coming from her body, she saw Kritanta walking to her, "Blackfire, Blackfire, Blackfire, you have been a very bad alien." She leaped out of the way to avoid an entire blast that he shot at her but wasn't prepared for him leaping into the air at incredible speeds and ramming his fist into her back. He only smiled when he heard her scream of pain and saw her crash into the wall. "Even after you saw what became of Brother Blood, you still betray me? Perhaps your kind is a species who's all brawn and no brain after all."

"S-Shut up!" Blackfire suddenly flew toward Kritanta at speeds he wasn't agile enough to react to and punched him across the face. As Kritanta was sent flying, Slade leaped in and attacked with his staff. Blackfire moved out of the way get to end up blasted across the floor by Doctor Light. As she hit the ground, she felt something grabbed by the ankle and throw her into the wall again.

She came to just in time to avoid a claw strike from the Shrieker that would have, most likely, taken her head off. Once again, she took to the air in an attempt to escape but forgot about the Shrieker's strongest and deadliest ability. She screamed and her hands went instinctively to her ears as the Shrieker unleashed its sonic scream. The pain caused by the assault on her ears caused her to lose her focus and she fell to the ground. Suddenly, the beast stopped screaming and pounced. Blackfire was still recovering, so she couldn't dodge and screamed bloody murder when the Shrieker grabbed her arm and crushed the bone before throwing her near Kritanta's feet.

"Oh Blackfire, I promised you everything you wanted and yet to still turn around and betray me. What sense does that make after seeing what I did to Blood?"

"S-S-Screw you," she snarled, holding her broken arm.

"Hmm, what a disappointment," he blasted her again and she yelled. As the attack electrocuted her, she slowly found the energy to lift herself up. Her eyes glowing a menacingly purple, she blasted him in the chest with her laser vision. Once the lasers hit her chest, she flew out of the room as quickly as she possibly could. None of the remaining three had anywhere close to the speed necessary to stop, or even keep up with, her. "Let her go," Kritanta stated as they were about to chase after the alien.

Slade was more than a little annoyed, "Why?"

Kritanta only chuckled and walked (or limped to be accurate) over to his computer, before typing a little bit and showing a red dot on the screen was moving quickly out of the structure, "I've had a slight suspicion that Blackfire might not stick with us through this plan, so I took a little precautionary measure."

"You put a tracking device on her?!"

"Correct dear doctor. And, if my hunch is correct, I know exactly where she'll be headed," he smirked as he walked the red dot fly out of the structure, "The fate of her and the rest of those fools have already been sealed."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

It was an average day for the titans. Well, as average as you can get when you're a teenage superhero. All six of them were hanging out in the room, taking some time off. Or at least most of them were.

Robin was still thinking about Kritanta, what his endgame was, and when it will go down. He was a very dangerous man and they needed to bring him down before anyone got hurt or worse.

"Robin?" The boy wonder was brought out of his thoughts by his girlfriend's voice. From the look on her face, she obviously concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Star, I'm fine. Just, have a lot on my mind right now."

"Is there anything that I can help with?"

"No, not right now at least. But I appreciate the concern," he smiled before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips, to which she reciprocated. Suddenly, an alarm started blaring through the tower. But this wasn't the crime alert, but rather one to let them know that something or someone has trespassed, "Cyborg! What is it?!"

Racing over to the computer, Cyborg began rapidly typing the keys on the board until he pulled up an image from the tower's security cameras, only to spot a familiar face, "Its Blackfire!" This got everyone's attention.

"Another part of Kritanta's plan?" Terra suggested.

"Sending only her might be a little unlikely, but we're not gonna take any chances," Robin said as he glared at the screen, "Titans, move out!"

The six teens quickly made her way to the top of the tower to intercept Blackfire, but got the surprise of their lives when they saw her condition.

She had multiple cuts and bruises across every part of exposed skin, her clothes look torn from battle, her arm hung uselessly from her body, and it looked like she was actually fighting to stay both in the air and conscious.

"Blackfire?" Even though she has had many conflicts (and that's putting it mildly) with Blackfire in the past, it still hurt Starfire to see her sister in such a condition. Blackfire saw the team standing on the roof but, before she could say anything, her body gave up and she plummeted with her body slamming into the roof, "BLACKFIRE!" Starfire was quick to race to her sister's side, "What's happened to her?"

"I don't know," Robin said plainly, "But we're going to find out. Cyborg, take her to the infirmary. We'll wait till she wakes up and then get some answers from her." Nodding to his leader, Cyborg picked Blackfire up in his arms and went so she could get medical attention. This left Starfire standing there, worry written all over her face. She could only hope that her big sister would be okay.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Ugggghh," Blackfire shook her head, hoping to rid herself of the immense headache that she was suffering. Even though it hurt like hell, she forced herself to open her eyes and was greeted by the sight of the teen titans.

"Sister!" She was barely able to comprehend how quickly her sister had raced over to hug her.

"Hey Star," she gently hugged back with her free arm, her voice having a mixture of joy and sadness which didn't go unnoticed by Robin and Raven.

"Blackfire," his voice command attention and Blackfire knew to give it, "You need to explain what happened." Personally he was more than a little hesitant about trusting Blackfire, but was willing to at least hear her given the condition that they found her in. Though, he was prepared if the whole thing was a trap (which is also something that he wouldn't put past Kritanta).

Blackfire took in a breath and let it out before looking to the others in the room, "I left Kritanta's organization." This statement was met with multiple reactions from the team. Starfire looked relieved, Beast Boy, Terra, and Cyborg looked shocked, and Robin and Raven looked a little cautious.

"Why?"

She seemed to hold back her answer for a moment as she looks down, her hair covering her eyes, but, "He wants you all dead. I refuse to help."

"I thought you hated us, especially your sister," Raven said bluntly, his distrusting side beginning to surface.

"I don't!" All the titans, excluding Starfire, got in fighting stances when she yelled. Blackfire sighed and suddenly the window had become very appealing to her, "Yes, I hated you all including my sister. I won't deny that. But, I never wanted any of you dead. Especially Starfire."

"Really?" Starfire's voice was shocked, but also held a small tone of hope. After their first meeting on Earth, Starfire thought that her own sister hated her. And that knowledge hurt her every time she thought of it or of Blackfire.

"Of course," she sighed, "To put it plainly Star, I was jealous of you. I know that is not even a slightly acceptable excuse for what I've put you through but you have to believe that I never actually wanted you dead. You're my baby sister. I just...let my stupid jealously take over," she put a hand over her face in hopes that none of them would the few tears that began to fall from her eyes, "I'm such a damn idiot." Starfire sniffled to keep her own tears from coming down, but simply leaned over and wrapped both arms around her sister.

Robin leaned over to Raven, "Well?"

Raven shut her eyes for about seven seconds before opening them again, "No, nothing. No there's no distrust or secrecy in her words. She's telling us the truth." Robin stood there in slight astonishment at her statement. But, after seeing Starfire hugging her sister with tears of joy, he allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"Uh guys?" Everyone in the room turned to Cyborg, "We might have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Beast Boy asked, a little freaked out.

"A big one. I ran some tests on Blackfire to see if there was anything wrong with her, her own doing or someone else's, and I found this," he showed them a picture of a small device attached to one of Blackfire's ribs.

"What the hell is that?" Terra asked, just as surprised as everyone else.

"From what I can put together," he turned to his team, "It's a tracking device."

"WHAT?!"

"Given Blackfire's surprise, I think it's safe to assume that he implanted with without her knowledge. We're gonna have company very soon." Just as he finished his sentence, there was suddenly an explosion on the outside of the tower.

"Soon is pretty accurate," Beast Boy commented.

"Starfire, stay with your sister. The rest of you, come with me," Robin said sternly to his team as they piled out leaving the two sisters in the infirmary.

"This is all my fault, I led them here," Blackfire muttered to herself as she placed her head in her hands.

Starfire placed her hands on her sister's shoulders, "No sister, it is not your fault. You had no knowledge of Kritanta's actions. This is his fault not yours."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The five heroes were quickly making their way over to the explosion, intent on stopping Kritanta for good. As they got closer to the smoke filled hole in their garage, they all had to move out of the way to avoid a yellow energy blast. As the smoke cleared, Slade, Doctor Light, and the Shrieker were standing there ready for a fight.

"Hello titans," Slade spoke with that calm and confident voice that he knew they all hated.

"Where's Kritanta?" Robin all but snarled.

"Oh, I think you kids have bigger issues to worry about," Light said, smirking as he levitated in the air and his gauntlets both began to glow. Slade then took out his staff and got in a fighting stance as the Shrieker got on all fours and growled at the teenagers.

"Titans GO!"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The sisters remained in the infirmary, Starfire standing guard by the door as Blackfire laid in the bed trying to calm down.

Starfire noticed this, "Sister, you need to calm down. As I told you, this is not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Blackfire immediately felt bad when she saw the hurt look on her sister's face, "Kritanta doesn't tolerate betrayal," she whispered in a softer voice, which got her sister's attention," Weeks ago, after you guys escaped with the Titans East, Brother Blood had gotten sick of working for Kritanta and not getting what he was promised. When Blood attacked...Kritanta killed him." Starfire gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. She wasn't aware of the methods of Kritanta's plans.

"That's true," both sisters looked toward the doorway with shocked expressions as there stood Kritanta, "When I recruited them, all I asked for was their loyalty. If I had that, I'd make sure that they'll all get exactly what they want. But that foolish headmaster clearly had no patience. And it appears that you haven't learned from his mistakes, have you Blackfire?" He took a step forward and Blackfire was scared. Not for herself, but for her sister.

"You will not harm my sister," Starfire's eyes glowed a fierce green, showing that she had no fear for the man that stood in front of her.

"Oh please, don't you remember the last time we fought? If you couldn't defeat me with your _entire_ team backing you up, what do you honestly believe you can do now?"

"Stop you. Once and for all!"

"Starfire, NO!" But Blackfire's plea fell on deaf ears. Starfire threw a punch at Kritanta, who caught it with his fist glowing silver. With his other fist also glowing, he punched her across the face before sending her into a wall with an energy blast but the alien girl was quick to recover. Growling, she flew forward and grabbed Kritanta by the waist before flying them both through the ceiling and onto the roof.

Kritanta stood and dusted himself off as he looked around, "Well, I suppose this is as good a place as any for your demise. Although, I was hoping to end you all together. You know, _as friends_ ," his mocking tone was not met with positive response as Starfire raced toward him, fists glowing brightly.

As she flew forward, he created a light whip and wrapped it around her arm. She screamed as her whole body was suddenly electrocuted before he threw her into an air vent. Once again, she proved that she was quick to recover as she again took to the skies.

She threw multiple starbolts at the villain, who threw his arms up and projected a force field. He fired a powerful energy blast with both hands at the same time as she fired her laser vision. The two were at a stalemate for a few seconds as they both put on more power to try and overtake the other.

But Kritanta had been storing up energy over the last few days, and he had more power than Starfire realized.

He suddenly put forward a large degree of energy that Starfire wasn't expecting, and she didn't have enough time to even _try_ and counter it. His energy beam tore through hers in about two seconds and hit her body. She was sent flying and landed at the very edge of the roof, her body in too much pain for her to even move.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Robin grunted as he blocked yet another staff strike from Slade before leaping backwards to dodge a kick from the mercenary. Cyborg and Beast Boy had gone together to overpower the Shrieker and Raven and Terra had taken their fight with Doctor Light outside so Terra would be able to use her powers more fluently.

"Whatever Kritanta is planning, he isn't going to succeed," Robin growled as he swung his staff at Slade.

The mercenary blocked it and the two were at a stalemate, their faces mere inches apart, "That's what you believe Robin. By allowing this fight to continue, you're only helping Kritanta in his endgame."

"What are you talking about?"

"You want to know where Kritanta is. How do you think we got here?" The implication was clear to Robin in mere moments. Kicking Slade in the chest to put some distance between them, he leaped into the air and threw an ammunition disk at his feet to disorientate the mercenary. But Slade was too quick to recover as he quickly moved out of the way, it was obvious that he wasn't going to let Robin go anywhere.

"Raven! Can you contain the three of them?!" Hearing her leader from outside, Raven concentrated her power and teleported Slade, Light, and the Shrieker together. She then placed a force field that covered the three of them, before letting out a breath a falling to a knee.

"That'll hold them, but I don't know for how long."

"However long will have to be long enough. We need to go help Starfire and Blackfire!"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Starfire grunted in pain as she once thrown across the roof for the eighth time that day.

"It truly hurts to see such a young face in such pain," Starfire merely glared at Kritanta and his mocking concerned tone, "But, don't worry. The pain will all be over very soon." He began concentrating energy into his right hand, preparing for the final attack.

Meanwhile, Starfire was close to crying as her body hurt too much for her to move. _My friends, I am sorry. I wasn't strong enough. Cyborg, Terra, Beast Boy, Raven, Blackfire, Robin. Forgive me._

As Kritanta launched the attack and Starfire prepared for the end, something was suddenly in front of her and stopped it from killing her. Wincing a little bit as she looked up, she saw her older sister standing right in front of her, "Blackfire?"

"Oh, how noble. Protecting your baby sister from death, I'm truly touched."

Blackfire actually growled like an animal, "Will. You. Just. SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Using every last ounce of energy she could muster up, she fired her laser vision at him with the intent of ending his life. Kritanta responded by simply putting up his hand.

While the attack actually forced him back and he was shocked by its intensity, he was still absorbing its power. Eventually, after about ten seconds, Blackfire didn't have any energy left in her and collapsed to her knees.

Kritanta's hand was now glowing blindingly and cracking with electricity, "Have you learnt nothing YOU FOOL?!" Thrusting his hand forward, he actually sent a bolt of silver lightning directly at the black-haired tameranean. It struck her dead in the chest and she was sent sprawling across the roof, stopping just at the very edge and lying there without any movement whatsoever.

"BLACKFIRE!"

Kritanta looked back around to see that the other titans had arrived, all of them having the same shocked and horrified looks on their faces as Starfire, "Well, that's _one_ problem taken care of. Let's get rid of the other six, shall we?" The titans looked at him in pure rage before attacking.

Beast Boy turned into a lion and was clawing at him with the ferocity of one, before getting an energy-powered punch to the face. Cyborg leaped into the air and yelled as he brought his fists down upon the villain, who was quick to put up a force field and send the metal teen back. He then wrapped a light whip around his ankle and slammed him into the ground.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven tore up pieces of the roof and threw them as hard as she could at Kritanta. Slamming his hands together, he produced an energy wave which sent all of the debris and Raven away. Seeing a large shadow pass over him, he saw Terra lifting a large rock before she threw it at him. Focusing his power, he sent a single energy beam through it the boulder. Before it could get to him, white glowing cracks began to appear on it before the whole thing exploded and knocked her away.

Hearing a yell, Kritanta turned _just_ in time to avoid a swing of Robin's staff. He wasn't quick enough however when Robin's knee shot up toward his stomach. Robin threw and landed a left hook to Kritanta's face, but the villain was able to catch the next punch he threw with an energy-empowered hand. Empowering his other hand, he landed an uppercut which sent the boy wonder away.

"Personally, I've had quite enough you foolish little _heroes_. It's time for us to finish this!" Kritanta placed his hands together as he began charging up energy. The titans were trying to stand and fight, but found themselves weaken from their battles earlier. "This is the end. THE DEATH OF THE TEEN TITANS!" Then, he unleashed his power into one energy wave.

The energy wave slammed into the titans and sent them flying. Kritanta watched, with a diabolical smile on his face, as the titans plummeted into the ocean and did not resurface. "For the final touch," summoning up his remaining strength he fired a second energy wave directly into the tower itself. Every electrical device in the tower short-circuited and multiple explosions began happening across the entire structure as huge chunks fell off of the tower and into the ocean.

He smirked at his handy work before the door burst open and the remains of his organization came in.

"I suppose it's safe to assume that you've dealt with them?" Slade asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Correct."

"Now what?"

"Now, Doctor Light, we head back to base. You will all get your rewards and I'll will continue my plan for the extinction of all superheroes."

"You've only beaten one team of all of the Teen Titans," Slade pointed out, "And, even then, they're only teenage superheroes. There are dozens of others who are more powerful and have more experience."

"Oh believe me Slade. By the time the other heroes figure out my plan, it'll already be too late for them to stop me."

 **(Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Oh, aren't I just an evil bastard? :) So yeah, it looks like all hope is lost for our heroes. Will the titans be able to regroup and defeat Kritanta once and for all? Or have they encountered the one villain that will finally destroy them? Who knows? Well, I do but you guys have to wait and find out. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(Coughs awkwardly), sorry about that. Anyway, review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time :)**


	16. Showdown (3)

**(Author's Note: Hello my faithful readers, this is TigerVolcano5000 and welcome to the FINAL chapter of "Teen Titans: The Story Continues". Hope you guys enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Showdown (3)**

Beast Boy's eyes shot open and he saw that he was underwater. It took him about three seconds to remember the events that had just transpired. Blackfire had shown up stating that she left Kritanta's organization, they attacked, Blackfire was injured, and they were sent into the ocean-. His teammates! Quickly turning into a whale, Beast Boy searching around for his fallen friends.

It didn't take long for him to find Robin and Starfire (their clothing and hair made them pretty visible in the water), to which he opened his mouth and took in them both. Continuing his search, he soon found both Raven and Cyborg and scooped them up as well. In the distance, he could easily make out Terra's shining blonde hair in the darkness of the ocean and raised over to save her as well.

Once he had all of his friends safe, he began to swim his way to the surface and to the titan's tower. The changeling's eyes widened in horror once he saw that their tower, their home, had been nearly completely destroyed. Most of the outer armor was either cracked and had fallen completely off, so the metal and wires underneath were exposed. Both sides of the top of the tower and fallen off and Beast Boy assumed that they fell into the ocean, because he couldn't see them anyway. From where he was standing (or floating in his case), it looked as if the entire tower had lost all power.

It truly made Beast Boy sad to see that the home he had lived in with the titans, who were virtually his family, ruined. But, it also made him furious that Kritanta would do this to their home. Oh, how Kritanta was going to pay when he got a hold of him!

Beast Boy then began to feel movement in his mouth and heard yelling before he remembered that he had his entire team in his mouth. Swimming up to the island, he opened his mouth to let them all walk right out.

"Okay," Raven some drool from her cloak, "Either stop doing that or brush your teeth WAY more often." Beast Boy chuckled nervously at her statement.

"My god," everyone heard Cyborg's mutter and turned to see the ruins of their once great tower.

"DAMN IT!" Robin slammed his fist into the ground. Unable to think of anything helpful to say, Starfire just crouched down and hugged the boy wonder. "We need to find Kritanta and end this once and for all," he stated as he and Starfire stood.

Suddenly, Starfire's eyes widened as she remembered, "Where's Blackfire?!"

The titans all suddenly remembered the blow that Blackfire took from Kritanta when she was trying to protect her sister.

"Titans, spread out and find her!" The titans separated and began searching their island to find Starfire's sister. She took a strong attack from Kritanta in order to protect her sister, and she wasn't back to her full strength when she did. On top of that, there's no telling what kind of injuries she sustained when Kritanta destroyed the tower.

The titans continued searching until Terra saw what looked like black hair underneath a pile of dirt. Telekinetically tossing it out of the way, she was revealed the form of Blackfire, "GUYS! I FOUND HER!" The other titans (especially Starfire) came racing to Terra's location. Blackfire laid there with dirt still covering part of her body, even more cuts and bruises on her body, and a scorch mark on her chest that was visible through what she was wearing.

Starfire quickly flew to her sister's side, before turning to her friends, "What are we going to do?"

Robin sighed with crossed arms, "First off, we need to help Blackfire. Raven, do you think that you can heal her?"

"I'll do everything I can."

"Good," he looked at the horizon, "Because we're going to need some help if we wanna have any hopes of defeating Kritanta."

(Song)[+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Robin had walked away to contact someone, which left the rest of the team to sit near their destroyed tower. Cyborg said that it would be too dangerous to go in right now. Raven's hands were glowing an icy blue color as she moved them all over Backfire's body, the minor cuts and scrapes were beginning to heal. After about a minute, Robin had come back with a depressed/annoyed face.

"You already dude?"

"Not exactly Beast Boy."

Cyborg turned to their leader, "What's wrong?"

"None of the other titans can help us. They all have their hands full with their own problems. But, there was someone who was available. I don't want to get involved with them but, by this point, I don't think that we really have any other choice. We need all the help we can get if we're going to stop Kritanta once and for all."

Terra looked at Robin with a suspicious look, "Who did you call?"

"I'll give you one guess," the titans spun around to the sound of a voice and saw a figure leaning against their damaged tower. They recognized him by the multiple "Xs" on his suit, the black cape, and white skull mask.

"Red X!" Beast Boy morphed into a bear and roared at the criminal.

"Hey there kids. Miss me?"

Cyborg followed the actions of his best friend and readied his sonic cannon, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Bird boy didn't tell you? I'm here to help against that hooded freak."

"Robin,-"Starfire began.

"Look, I know that it's a stupid idea but, like it or not, we need his help. I have some connections and made sure that all of his previous crimes would be forgotten after he helps us. We've all seen how powerful Kritanta has become and, unfortunately, Red X is the only "backup" we have."

"That's right. Although, if you kids don't want my help, I guess that I can just leave," Red X turned around.

"Don't push it, _X_ ," Robin all but snarled. The thief turned around with a chuckle, amused by the boy wonder's anger.

Starfire suddenly heard Blackfire groan. Turning around, she saw her sitting up and holding her head, "BLACKFIRE!" She quickly wrapped both of her arms around her sister, being careful because she knew that she was still sore.

"Star…fire?"

"You alright blazing B?"

Blackfire couldn't help but chuckle, remembering Beats Boy first give her that nickname back when they met, "Yeah, I think so." She tried to stand and winced as she did.

"Take it easy," Raven advised, "Your body may be healed, but it'll be a while before your strength returns. Unfortunately, my powers weren't strong enough to heal your arm. All I could do was speed up the process."

"It's okay. Thanks Raven."

"Well, hello there," Red X all but flirted, having no problem looking Blackfire up and down in front of everyone, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

Blackfire glared at this new figure, "Oh, I guarantee you _haven't_."

"Feisty. I like that."

"Knock it off, X," Robin growled.

"Fine. For now."

"I hate to be the one that points out the bad side of our situation," Raven spoke up, "But do we actually have a plan here?"

"I think for us to have a plan, we need to know what Kritanta's is," Cyborg stated.

"I know what his plan is," Blackfire spoke up, although the depression was clear in her voice.

While he didn't want for her to remember times she regretted, Robin knew that they needed to know, "What is it?"

"His power is energy manipulation. He plans to absorb as much energy from this city as he can, and that'll be the starting point in his plan for the extinction of all superheroes from the face of the earth," as soon as those words left Blackfire's mouth, all six titans were completely silent. At bare minimum, the earth had over a hundred superheroes protecting it from evil. The thought the Kritanta planned to kill them all was almost too much for them to bare.

"Certainly a _big thinker_ _,_ isn't he?" Red X broke the silence, but even his voice held some shock. He may not have _liked_ superheroes (they interfered with his robberies), but knew that there was so much evil that threatened the world that they were necessary. If there weren't any superheroes, the earth probably would have been conquered/destroyed dozens of times over.

"He blames superheroes for most of the world's problems," Blackfire continued, "Says that people rise up because they want revenge on superheroes, or they want to be like superheroes, or they want to kill superheroes and that's how so many villains on this planet came up. And, as if that weren't enough, he claims that the heroes don't even have the guts to kill the villains that they themselves create. He believes that the earth will be much better without them."

Once again, the island was dead silent after Blackfire spoke. That is until Robin broke the silence, "Okay, I don't think I need to tell anyone that we need to stop Kritanta at all costs."

"But how man? We got our asses kicked by him before, what makes you think that won't happen again?" As much as he didn't want to, Robin had to admit that Cyborg made a fair point.

"Don't sell yourselves short kids. Besides, you do have one advantage over that hooded freak," X's statement caught the attention of everyone.

Raven looked at the thief with squinted eyes, "What advantage?"

"If he left after kicking your asses, he must think that you _all_ are dead. So-."

"That gives us the element of surprise!" Terra finished.

"Bingo." Robin looked at into the city, and allowed a small smile to grace his face before immediately hardening back up to a serious expression. Just because they had an advantage doesn't _at all_ mean that bringing down Kritanta will be an easy task. But, at least they had a starting point. _Your plan will fail Kritanta, the teen titans WILL stop you._

[+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Kritanta was back at his base, making the final preparations to his plans. Slade and Light had left and he himself had set loose the Shrieker after the death of the titans and the destruction of their tower. To say that Kritanta was overjoyed was an understatement. The feeling of finally having his vengeance upon those that took everything from him was indescribable.

But, he knew that his plans were not yet done. This planet was still infected with a disease, the disease known as superheroes, and a disease that he fully intended to cure.

He strapped a device to his body. It looked like a large piece of armor that was in an "X"-like fashion. He took out a small vile of red substance from his belt: the last trances he had of Red X's Xenothium. He had made sure not to use _all_ of it when he first dueled the titans months ago.

He placed the vile on the center of his armor piece and the Xenothium drained into it. The circular center of the armor glowed a menacingly red before it changed to a bright silver. Kritanta chuckled, "Soon. Soon the superheroes will be little more than a distant memory. In fact, in a few decades, future generations will think of them as nothing more than myths."

[+][+][+][+][+][+] [+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Thankfully for the titans (Cyborg mostly) the T-Car had survived the destruction of the tower, so they had a means to get into the city. Although, with eight people instead of six, it was a little more cramped than usual. To make enough room so everyone could fit, Starfire sat on Robin's lap in the passenger seat and Beast Boy had turned into a small bird and was currently on Terra's shoulder.

Cyborg looked through the mirror at Starfire's sister sitting in the back, "Are you sure we're going the right way Blackfire?" The T-Car was currently in its camouflage mode as to not take the chance of being seen by Kritanta before they could attack.

"Unless Kritanta changed his plan at the last minute, yes. And he shouldn't have. When each of us joined his organization, he made sure that we were aware that his plan was one that he could still do alone. I suppose in a way to let us know that we were disposable if we stepped over the line."

"Didn't seem to stop Blood," Cyborg muttered. As they were getting ready to head into the city, Blackfire had told the others that Brother Blood had betrayed Kritanta. When he did and tried to attack, Kritanta killed him in seconds. It shocked them and they realized that Kritanta was more dangerous than they thought. He's willingly to kill anyone who stands in the way of his goal, and he needed to be stopped at all costs.

As the teens (and young adult) were thinking, they began to notice a lot of people were running in their direction and screaming at the top of their lungs. People were evening climbing out of their cars and abandoning them in the middle of the road.

"Looks like we found him," Robin said to the others.

"You think?" Red X rolled his eyes underneath his mask. Cyborg stopped the car, and the eight of them piled out. Following behind Robin, they all stealthily made their way to the area of trouble. What they saw was certainly a sight to behold.

Kritanta was flying a few dozen feet in the air, with his hood pulled down, his hands outstretched, and a strange looking device on his chest. His entire body was glowing a bright silver color and so was the large sphere that rested in the center of his strange device. The titans noticed, what seemed to be, electricity flying out of every electronic device in his vicinity. Judging by the slight increase of his muscles and the smirk on his face, he was getting stronger every second by doing this.

"Beast Boy," Robin turned to the team's shape-shifter.

"Aw man, do I have to?"

"Yes," the other seven didn't yell, but their voices made it clear that they weren't kidding.

Beast Boy sighed and muttered, "The things I do for this team," before taking the form of a fly and making his way toward Kritanta. The madman was so preoccupied in his task, that he didn't notice the buzzing around his head. Mentally sighing, Beast Boy flew straight into Kritanta's ear just as he did against Trigon.

Once he felt that he'd flown in deep enough, he took the form of an earthworm. The reaction from the Meta was almost instantaneous and he grabbed his head and screamed bloody murder.

After receiving the signal from Robin, Starfire raced towards Kritanta's flailing body. Kritanta was too busy yelling that he didn't notice the Tameranean girl floating right behind him. Upon seeing Beast Boy leave Kritanta's head in the form of a fly, Starfire placed both of her hands together and _slammed_ them into his back.

As the criminal went flying to the ground, Blackfire raced toward and threw both of her feet into his gut. He was sent flying into an abandoned video store and the rest of them moved into position.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, Raven blasted her dark magic, Robin and Red X each threw explosive projectiles, and Terra telekinetically threw rocks at the store while simultaneously trying to collapse it. The result was a fiery explosion, which forced the eight to cover their eyes from the light. When they looked again, the store was now a massive ball of fire with multiple cracks in the scored earth around it.

Before they could walk closer to investigate, they could spot faint movement in the fire. Shock and horror was written across their faces when Kritanta slowly walked out of the fire with his entire body glowing silver, and he did NOT look happy. The eight of them would be lying if they said that his glare didn't freak them out.

"You annoying PESTS again?! WHAT DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO DIE?!" He looked at saw Blackfire standing there, "Oh, and you're still alive?" His gaze was then focused to Red X and his eyes squinted, "They brought even YOU into this, _thief_?"

Red X didn't even seemed offended by the word "thief", "Yeah, I decided to lend them a hand. I may be a criminal, but even _I_ know when things go too far."

Kritanta scoffed, "Whatever. You all wish to stand against me? So be it. Then you can all DIE TOGETHER!" Thrusting both of his hands out, he sent two beams of energy straight at his foes. They managed to dodge, but could still feel the heat that radiated from the attack.

Growling at Kritanta, Beast Boy quickly took the form of a t-rex and charged with a loud roar. Staring at the dinosaur with emotionless eyes, Kritanta leaped toward his opponent and slammed an energy charged open palm into the shape-shifter's chest. The force of the attack sent Beast Boy flying high into the air before he came crashing back down to earth.

With both of his shoulders opening up, Cyborg fired six missiles at the madman. Kritanta didn't move, but his body glowed a much bright silver color. Before the missiles could hit him, they crashed into an invisible force field.

Quicker than the metal teen could react, Kritanta suddenly sped forward and punched Cyborg's arm so hard that he tore it right off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As Cyborg went to hold the place where his arm used to be, Kritanta suddenly grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the ground. Picking up the metal teen with ease, Kritanta charged energy into his fist and uppercutted him into a skyscraper.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven tore apart her environment and sent them to surround Kritanta. Terra helped her by summoning up boulders from the ground and they both sent their materials flying towards the meta-human. Soon, the madman was in the center of a large sphere made up of stone and metal.

As the two of them began to relax a little, the large sphere began to glow. Before they could try and keep it together, the sphere exploded in a bright silver light and sent the two of them flying further into the city.

Having enough, Starfire and Blackfire both shot forward to the madman. They flew side-by-side and put all of their strength into the punches that they threw.

Words couldn't even exclaim the amount of shock that they felt when Kritanta effortlessly caught both of their fists without even moving such much as a centimeter. Although he was beyond furious that the titans continued to meddle in his plans, he couldn't help but let an (evil) smile grace his face as he saw the fear on the Tameranean sisters' faces.

With incredible speed, he kicked both of them in their stomachs and smirked as they were sent crashing into the ground. Looking to the ground, he saw Robin and Red X running towards him. They both threw multiple projectiles, but Kritanta deflected them all with a shield. Kritanta then raised his hand into the air and electricity began to crackle around it. The boy wonder and thief looked on in shock as the villain formed a spear made of pure energy in the palm of his hand.

They quickly scattered as Kritanta threw his energy spear towards the ground. Although they moved out of the way, the explosion that the spear caused was too great and they were both sent flying into separate buildings.

"WHEN WILL YOU FOOLS LEARN?! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN INSECTS BENEATH MY FEET! INSECTS THAT I WILL CRUSH! COMPARED TO ME, YOUR POWERS ARE NOTHING! I AM A GOD AMONG MEN! I WILL CLEANSE THIS WORLD FROM THE PLAGUE OF THE SUPERHEROES! AND THERE'S NOTHING THAT YOU PATHETIC LITTLE CHILDREN CAN POSSIBLY DO TO STOP ME!"

Hearing a loud roar and flinching a bit, Kritanta turned around after his rant only to be taken to the ground by Beast Boy in his werebeast form. The remaining seven all looked at the smoke coming from the crater and heard Beast Boy's monstrous roar before Kritanta was thrown from the smoke and into a car.

Beast Boy leaped from the smoke and brought both of his large fists down upon Kritanta's body, so hard that the rest of them were certain that bones had been broken. Beast Boy then grabbed Kritanta by a leg and violently threw him into a building.

"Beast Boy!" Terra's pleas fell on deaf ears however. Although she was glad that Beast Boy was able to harm Kritanta, she didn't like that look he held in his eyes. They held no kindness, no joy, and no mercy. When she looked into those eyes, all she could see was a feral beast.

The changeling charged again, with his claws bared and ready to strike, when a beam of energy struck him in the chest.

"ENOUGH, YOU BEAST!" Kritanta sped forward, his entire body glowing, and punched Beast Boy across the face. The changeling, however, caught himself and roared at the madman in front of him. He got down low and charged at Kritanta with a loud roar.

"If anyone has a plan, I'm open to ideas," Robin told the others.

"I...might have one, but it's not one I'm fond of," Cyborg said. The tone of his voice and the look on his face told Robin that his idea would possibly work, but would have repercussions.

Robin sighed, "We're hardly doing anything against Kritanta. If you believe your plan will work, we need to do it before someone gets killed."

"Alright. Well Kritanta's main power is energy absorption, right?" They all nodded, "Well, I have a theory that Kritanta's needs his body trained to handle when he absorbs extreme amounts of energy. After all, the human body can only take so much. If we were to force Kritanta to absorb enough energy-."

"His body wouldn't be able to take the pressure and will explode," Raven finished, with widened eyes.

"You want us to get him to kill himself sparky," in a surprising twist, Red X's voice held no mockery whatsoever. Now, he spoke with complete and utter seriousness.

"I don't want us to but, I really don't think that there's any other choice. As Robin said before, we can barely do anything against Kritanta. Eventually, he gonna bring us down. Unless we bring him down first." All eyes were on Robin, as it was his call as the leader to decide their next course of action. After a few moments of silence, Robin slowly nodded. It didn't need to be said that they were quite shocked at his answer. Starfire herself was horrified by what she would have to help in but, like the others, she knew that it was the only way to stop Kritanta.

"Red X, Beast Boy, Terra, and Robin will stall him. The rest of you be ready." Robin took out his staff and Red X activated his twin "X" saws on the top of his wrists.

The boy wonder and thief were the first to attack, with Kritanta looking at them with a bored expression, "Fools." He reached his hands out and grabbed them both by their throats, "When will you learn?" He tossed them both aside, as if they were garbage to him. He opened his eyes to see Terra and Beast Boy charging to attack, the former was riding on a flying rock and the latter was still in his werebeast form.

Kritanta fired of laser blasts from both of his hands, but the two of them were able to move out of the way. Terra summoned up rocks and trapped Kritanta in a bind, then Beast Boy leaped into the air and slammed the madman into the earth below.

Almost immediately after he hit the ground, he came bursting back up again. He shot light whips from both of his hands and entrapped Beast Boy and Terra. Once the whips wrapped around them, they howled (literally in Beast Boy's case) in pain as they were electrocuted before being slammed into a building.

"NOW!" Robin screamed to Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Blackfire. The three girls then flew into the air, with Starfire carrying Cyborg. She dropped him on the roof of a nearby building as the four of them surrounded Kritanta, who didn't looked amused, "What is this foolishness?"

At that moment, the four of them unleashed their power to its fullest. Kritanta was shocked by the overall intensity of their attacks, but glared at them all as his body glowed silver and the attacks seemed to be seeping into him, "How many times do you _simpletons_ have to keep learning the same lesson?!"

"It's not working," Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe they could use a little help," Red X muttered before he began making his way towards the struggle. He leaped to ledges and up buildings, until he reached where Kritanta was floating.

Kritanta saw him and the villain in question actually chuckled, "So, the common thief is going to try and save the day? Pathetic. At this point, I doubt that _you_ even know what side you're on."

"Oh, I _know_ full well what side I'm on. Right now, it's the side that does away with you _freak_ ," with that, Red X fired two beams of red energy from his hands and added onto the power being thrown at Kritanta.

The madman simply laughed at their attempts, "Fools! When will you realize that YOU HAVE NO HOPE OF STOPPING ME?! GO AHEAD! KEEP ATTACKING! YOU'RE ONLY MAKING ME STRONGER! YOUR POWER WILL TURN ME INTO AN ACTUL GOD! YOU'RE ONLY AIDING IN THE DEATHS OF YOUR SUPERHERO FRIENDS!"

But, just then, Kritanta began to notice something weird happening. His body began to burn and his skull felt like someone was pounding it with a hammer, "What's...happening?" Suddenly, he grabbed his head and screamed to the heavens, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" Although it pained them to do so (not _too_ much in the case of Red X), they continued their assault because they knew that it needed to be done.

Glowing silver cracks appeared on Kritanta's arm. Then his legs, then his body, and finally on his head until his entire form was glowing. "RAVEN!" Upon hearing her leader's words, Raven telekinetically grabbed Kritanta and threw him as far as she could into the sky.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kritanta's body was now glowing so brightly, that hardly any of them were able to look at him. Less than five seconds later, his entire body exploded in a massive ball of light and fire.

After about ten seconds, the explosion died down. The eight of them looked up at the sky and didn't see anything. But, then again, they weren't expecting to. For they knew the truth.

Kritanta was dead.

There were no words to be had.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

It had been twenty-four hours since the titan's final battle against Kritanta, and everyone was beginning to recover. Cyborg had repaired enough of the tower in that sort time to where everyone could get some food, any needed medical attention, and some rest. The titans were going to spend the next few days repairing both the damages done to their tower and the damages done to the city.

They had also received word on the escaped members of Kritanta's organization. Doctor Light was found robbing a bank in Steel City (wanting to be as _far_ away from Kritanta as possible) and had been apprehended by the Titans East.

The Shrieker had somehow gotten itself all the way to Central City and was appended by The Flash, who had contacted the rest of the Justice League to make sure it's securely locked up.

Slade, on the other hand, had been doing a very good job at remaining hidden. Unlike the other two, he wasn't even trying to reveal himself. It had really bothered all of the titans that such a dangerous criminal was still on the loose. But, they had fought enough, it was time for them to rest. Anyway, they _will_ catch Slade one of these days. He won't be able to hide from them.

"I was that you did not have to go sister," Starfire said as she was hugging said sister, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I know, but I feel like I need to. Just, to go out there and see the world. Need some time to think, you know?"

"Well here," Robin stepped forward and handed her a titan communicator, "Give us a call if you ever need any help. Besides, you're basically an honorary titan at this point anyway."

She smiled and took the communicator, "Thanks Robin," she then surprised the boy wonder by hugging him, "Take care of my sister, okay?" She whispered in his ear.

"I will." As the others said their goodbyes, Robin noticed Red X leaning against the tower and staring at the city. He walked over to him, "Looks like that's it."

"Yep."

"Thank you for your help, X. We couldn't have done it without you."

The thief chuckled, "Yeah, I know."

"Whatever. Here," he reached into his pocketed and took out another communicator.

Red X raised his eyebrow underneath his mask, "Why are you giving that to me? I'm a criminal, remember?"

"Honestly, I'm not so sure anymore. A criminal wouldn't have helped my team when I asked. A criminal wouldn't help saves countless lives when it's _extremely_ likely that they will die. I think there's more going on in that head than you let on. I think that you want to be more than just another thief."

"I thought we had this conversation before kid, some guys don't like to play the hero."

"You say that now, but I still have my doubts. Keep it, just in case." Robin handed him the communicator and walked back to his friends. Red X was about to toss the thing in the ocean, but found himself unable to do so. He stared at it for a few seconds before he sighed and placed it on his belt.

After Red X rode away on his motorcycle using the titans' underground (or underwater?) tubes and Blackfire flew away, the six teens were left standing on the outside of their tower.

"It's really over," Raven said what was on everyone's minds.

"Looks like it," Cyborg replied.

"I'm a little curious as to how we survived this," Beast Boy decided to say what was on his mind.

"Guess we're stronger than we thought," Terra replied, playfully nudging her boyfriend.

"What now Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin gave her a warm smile before he grabbed her hand, "Now, we rest. To prepare for what tomorrow holds." The smiles on his teammate's faces made it clear that they agreed with him. And so they entered the tower, to rest and rejuvenate. For whatever threats the future might hold, they'll be no match for the Teen Titans.

 _ **(F.I.N)**_

 **(Author's Note: Holy crap. I cannot believe that I'm actually done with this story. It's incredible. I've been working on it for almost a full year and I'm done. Wow.**

 **I just want to say that I'm really grateful for those of you that stuck around till the end and I hope that it was worth it. This was my very first story and I've always been a little self-conscious as to how I write it. I hope that I've provided you guys with an enjoyable reading experience and I hope you'll take a look at my other stories.**

 **Will I do a sequel? Should I do a sequel? All unknown. Maybe, maybe not. It'll be a long time before I consider, but it's in the cards.**

 **Now although the story is over, I do have a little something for you guys in the next chapter. It's a little sneak peek to a brand new story that I'm about to start and that I'm really excited about. Man, I _really_ gotta stop working on so many stories at once though. **

**Again, thank you for reading this story. You guys have _no_ idea how much I appreciate it. I'll see you guys next time :)**


	17. Sneak Peek

**(Author's Note: Hey there guys, TigerVolcano5000 once again. This isn't another chapter to the story, but rather a sneak peek to my next one. I don't know why, but I wanted to do a kind of "sneak peek" for this story. I'm only testing it to see if it works. If it does, I'll consider it for future stories. If not, I'll stop.)**

 _A young adult male in standing in an empty field, gazing up at the moon. The most notable features on his body being his dark green hair, his piercing yellow eyes, and a large dark green scaled reptilian tail on his backside._

 **FOUR WARRIORS**

 _A teenage boy in a green jacket is surrounded by wolf-like creatures clouded in darkness. He smirked before turning to a white watch that rested on his wrist, pressing it and having a button pop up. The wolves all attacked just as he pressed the button, which caused the whole area to be enveloped in a bright green light._

 **FOUR SAVIORS**

 _Another teenage boy is walking through the woods with a bright smile on his face. He had red/ginger hair, yellow skin, and a green jacket. He then heard something rustling from nearby and put his fists up._

 **SUMMONED FROM THEIR WORLDS FOR ONE SOLE PURPOSE**

 _A final teenage boy is floating in midair, the fallen bodies of multiple men and women dressed in white littered the concrete. He had blonde hair, a black hoodie, and a dark look in his eyes._

 **TO SAVE THIS ONE**

 _All four of them are now standing together. The yellow skinned one and the one with a watch smiling while the tailed one looked indifferent and the blonde looked annoyed._

 **THEY MUST LEARN TO OVERCOME THEIR DIFFERENCES TO SLAY AN ANICNET EVIL**

 _The four of them stood back to back, all of them looked ready for a fight. Surrounding them, were over a dozen humanoid figures cloaked in darkness._

 **BUT WILL THEY BE ABLE TO WIN? OR WILL THEY NEED SOME HELP?**

 _Eight more people, in groups of four, stood with the first. On their left, was a group of four girls. One wore a red cloak and held a giant scythe, one had white hair and held a fencing sword, one dark themed one wore a black bow and held a sword, and the final girl was a blonde and wore a pair of gauntlets._

 **AND DO THEY KNOW WHAT THEY'RE EVEN GETTING INTO?**

 _On their opposite side, stood a co-ed group. The first was a blonde male holding a sword and shield, next was a red haired girl holding a spear and shield, the next was an excitable pink haired girl wielding a hammer, and the final one was black haired quite boy brandishing two guns with blades on them._

 **CAN THEY WORK AS A TEAM AND FIGHT TOGETHER? OR WILL THEIR INDIVIDUAL STRENGTH SIMPLY NOT BE ENOUGH?**

 _The four boys were now all on the ground, injured and tired. They all glared at a dark figure with glowing red eyes that stood before them. Setting aside their pain, the four of them stood up and charged. The dark figure charged as well, both sides with the intent on ending this._

 **TIGERVOLCANO5000 PRESENTS: REMNANT'S GUARDIANS.**

 **(Author's Note: And there you have it. Keep a lookout on my account for "Remnant's Guardians", coming soon to a website near you. Shouldn't be too long before I post the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed, see you later :)**


End file.
